The Radix
by tribebohemian
Summary: Tribe season six. The continuing story of the Mallrats, picking up from where we left off.
1. A Fresh Start

This is my version of the continuing journey of the Mallrats. Tribe season six if you please. While continuity is of the utmost importance to me, I have made a few minor and not so minor changes. 1) Taisan was never a Techno. Instead it was Jay who was allowed to look for Brady in the holding cages. In the season four finale, Taisan wasn't present but Lex did see her image on a monitor, placed there by Mega so he would believe she was alive and wandering the city. This set Lex on his relentless quest to find her, inevitably splitting he and Siva apart. Siva in turn joined her sisters (Mega's plan all along) and the rest is history. 2) Lex never messed around with Gel. While she obviously crushed on him, he in turn was too busy mourning Siva to respond to her advances. 3) KC, Alice and the Guardian on the island... never happened. For reasons I can't reveal I've chosen to fore go that piece of unrealistic fore shadowing. 4) Mega never told Lex anything about those taken by the Technos. The most Lex knows is the information he received from Fish. So Mega's last words... "Lex knows everything about..." sorry, but didn't happen. For those of you who are appalled at my audacity, I apologize. I've done my best to create a realistic continuing story, but considering all the holes and loose ends in the story lines of seasons four and five, I had no choice but to leave a few things out. I hope those of you who are still interested enjoy this.

**The Radix**

Look into the future, what do you see?

I really need to know now, is there a place for me

Tell me where do we go from here?

Take me as you find me, for what i am

And when I make mistakes, please understand

And as long as I know your near

There is nothing for me to fear

-Out of the darkness, a light shines

Burning through the coldest night

And we can find a way (together we'll make it)

With every step we take (moving closer together)

If we're gonna survive, the dream must stay alive

Baby when you hold me, when I'm afraid

Save me through the danger, until the break of day

If there's love there's a chance for me

Just believe in yourself, you'll see

-Out of the darkness, a light shines

Burning through the coldest night

And we can find a way (together we'll make it)

With every step we take (moving closer together)

If we're gonna survive, the dream must stay alive

-Merryl Cassie

**chapter one - a fresh start**

Amber stared into the sun setting over the water and waited for the wave of nausea to wash over her. She tried to remember ever getting seasick back when her father used to take them for trips on his schooner. No, it was Solaris who couldn't handle being at sea. Amber was built for life on the water. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they weren't moving forward, simply drifting offshore and more susceptible to the rocky waves.

She looked onto the beach where her friends were bustling about the makeshift camp. It had been two days since they found this cove and decided to stop. It seemed as good a place as any and everyone was desperate to get on land after nearly two days at sea. After a bit of arguing between Jack and Ram on whether or not they were far enough away from the city to be safe of the virus, May had thrown the inflatable life raft overboard.

"_Screw this_." As she so eloquently put it. "_I'm getting off this damn boat!_"

The others had agreed whole heartedly and in groups of five they took the raft to shore. There was no harbor and the water was too shallow to dock the boat. Trader finally threw down his anchor but refused to leave his valuable piece of property. Lex was the first to announce that he didn't trust leaving Trader and the boat unattended. He was sure the boy would bail on them at the first opportunity. Though Amber understood Trader's desire to stay with his vessel, she agreed that they couldn't afford to leave him alone. Besides she wasn't too sure they should move Ruby from below deck. It was then decided that they would take turns staying on the boat with her, to keep an eye on things. If Trader was insulted by this obvious distrust he didn't show it. He was quite used to people being suspicious of him. In most cases it was what kept a lot of them alive.

It was agreed that Lex, Jay, Amber and Slade would take watch shifts on the boat. Ebony volunteered but May adamantly denied that idea claiming they couldn't trust Ebony anymore than they could trust Trader. Some slinging of nasty insults went on before Salene and Trudy intervened and restored peace. Ebony finally decided she didn't want to spend another minute on the boat that wasn't necessary. Ram ultimately chose to stay behind as well. He claimed not to trust the wide open range of the beach. Though the city was more than a day away to the north, he still didn't feel safe. Hints of his germ phobia making itself known. It hadn't been his idea to travel the coast anyway. If it had been up to him, they would have gone straight out to sea. Though the others saw his point, Jack's argument about traveling along the coast was a better idea to most. No one wanted to be stuck out in the middle of the ocean with no food, water or fuel. At least with land in sight they had a fighting chance.

The cove had turned out to be a good spot. There was lots of food to be found in the thick vegetation that grew along the beach. And there was a fresh water stream coming from somewhere further up the hillside. Plenty of timber for building small huts and the best part was it was completely uninhabited. So they were covered when it came to water, food and shelter. Now everyone was sitting around wondering what to do next. Apart from surviving, no one seemed to have a plan.

Amber's attention was brought back to the present as she heaved overboard again. She sighed as her stomach settled from it's convulsing. She wished she wasn't feeling so poorly so she could think straight. It bothered her that she'd become ill so suddenly. For a moment she gave in to fear and wondered if it was the virus. Could it really spread this far this fast? They were at least a day's drive from their abandoned home. She shook her head. No, she refused to believe that they'd come this far just to die. Perhaps it was nerves. She had been worrying herself silly over what their next move would be. For some reason she still felt as though the fate of her friends lie in her hands. She smirked, there was no denying that she was never more at home than when she was distracting herself with the welfare of others. There was no time for self pity or despair when she was busy taking care of everyone else.

Suddenly she was struck with a terrifying if not very real possibility. What if she was pregnant? Amber gagged at the thought. That was the worst thing that could happen right now. Lil Bray was barely a year old and it was hard enough keeping him alive and safe. No, she shook her head again. If there was one thing she could trust in this world it was just how particular she'd become about safe sex. With Bray she was wild with abandon and the thought had rarely crossed her mind. When it ever did, it only seemed part of the wonderful fantasy that was their love. Bray and she and baby makes three. Since then reality had shattered her childhood dreams of family. Though she loved Jay she could never completely give herself to anyone again. She just couldn't take that chance.

"Oy," Amber looked up to see Slade climbing the ladder up the starboard side. She was surprised she hadn't noticed his rowing their way before. As he swung his leg over the railing he gave her an odd look. "You alright?"

Amber shrugged. "All this rocking has my stomach in knots." She looked at him. He was looking pretty pale as well. "What about you? Don't look so great."

Slade cracked his neck, a slight expression of pain crossed his handsome features. "Didn't sleep much. Ebony's not feeling well so I was up with her." He pulled a jug of water from his pack and handed it to her. "How's Ruby?"

"Hm," Amber took a large swig. She was parched. "Still pretty out of it. She took a good fall but she's eating a little and drinking so that's good."

Slade nodded and sat on the boat deck. Though he didn't show it, he was worried about Ruby. Despite recent developments he did consider her to be a friend. After the virus the term friend was a rare and near meaningless word to him. At least until he met the Mallrats. He was stupefied as well as envious of their loyalties to one another. How they still had the capability to care for so many people in this strange time of survival confounded him. He looked up to see Amber searching the beach. He knew what she was looking for.

"He's okay," He said referring to her young son. "Lottie's been teaching he and Brady to build sand castles."

Amber smiled at him. "You think I'd be used to being away from him by now." She thought about all the times she and her child had been separated. "It still makes me crazy."

"You're a Mom," Slade said simply.

"Like **that** means anything," They both turned to see Ram running up the stairs from below deck, his face a slight shade of green. Without another word he leaned over the rail and retched. Amber and Slade looked away just in time. When he was through he turned around and slid down to the floor. He glared at their looks of sympathy. "Does anyone have any water?" He mumbled.

Amber stepped forward and handed him the jug that Slade brought on board. Without thanking her he made a show of wiping the rim with his sleeve before bringing it to his lips. Amber rolled her eyes and started to climb over the rail. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Ram. Back in the city with Mega threatening to destroy them all she had no choice but trust him. But now with no certain danger before them, her hateful feelings for the one responsible for wrecking her life were beginning to resurface.

"I'm going ashore."

Slade gave her a nod. "G'night."

Precariously she made her way into the raft and untied the knots Slade used to secure it to the bigger vessel. Finally she started rowing the many meters to shore. She could see that a fire had been started which meant they were beginning to cook whatever goods they'd gathered during the day. Despite his city slicker image, Lex had fully taken to cooking by fire. Making sure everyone was fed gave him something to do and kept his mind off more troubling things. The thought of grilled crab sounded delicious and Amber hoped she had a better appetite this evening than she did last night. The night before Lex and Sammy collected dozens of assorted shellfish and grilled them over the fire but Amber hadn't been able to enjoy it.

The sun was dipping below the horizon by the time she dragged the raft up the beach. One of the kids called her name and she waved at the group with a half smile. Jay looked up from his work and greeted her with his tired eyes. He and the boys had done a lot for the day, erecting four thatched shelters. He and Jack were determined to get as many made in as short a time as possible. So far they'd been lucky with the weather but Jay didn't believe it would last.

Ellie came forward to help with the inflatable. She had a big smile on her face, the sun and sand agreeing with her. She gave Amber a worried look as they secured the raft from the incoming tide. She didn't remember Amber looking this ashen when she left for boat watch yesterday. The same shade of paleness was washing over everyone and only she and Jack seemed to be benefiting from the sun's warm rays.

"What's for dinner?" Amber tried to hide how sick she felt.

"Sammy speared himself two sea bass," Ellie smiled impressed. "And Salene found a way to cook the seaweed into something almost edible."

Amber smirked. "Another meal at sea."

"That and with the clams, mushrooms and herbs we found she's making a stew." Ellie rubbed her stomach. She was starving after spending a day helping Salene hunt down and prepare food. "Too bad we couldn't dig up some potatoes. Could have made chowder."

"Hm," Amber smiled at her friend. "But I think we're doing pretty good for ourselves."

"Yeah," Ellie agreed full of optimism over their present situation. "Give us time and we'll make a new city right here on the beach."

Amber managed to laugh. "Well, we certainly have enough people."


	2. Then the Morning Comes

**chapter two - ...then the morning comes**

Later that night Lex sat against some driftwood and stared into the fire. Not far from him dozed Jack and Darryl. Every so often Darryl's snores would go beyond the level of acceptable noise and Lex would toss a small rock at him to make it stop. Jay was trying to catch a few winks as he lay on the opposite side of the blaze. His stomach had started cramping earlier that day though he kept it to himself. He didn't want to worry anyone needlessly, especially Amber. She looked as though the whole world was resting on her young shoulders. Next to him lie Sammy sleeping fitfully, one arm around his midsection. He wasn't the only one with stomach problems, Jay mused.

After Salene's delicious stew was served, which all but Ebony ate eagerly, it was decided that the girls would sleep in the huts while the boys made do out in the open. Amber, Trudy and the little ones shared the first. May and Salene were going to claim the second until Gel put up an unnecessary fit about bunking with Ebony or Lottie. The former was sick and Gel simply didn't like the little pickpocket. Lottie herself wasn't entirely comfortable sharing with Ebony for fear of what she'd heard about the older girl. Finally Ellie offered to share with Ebony while Lottie stayed with Salene. May was unfortunately stuck with Gel. Before they retired May grabbed Gel's arm and hissed...

"_You do **anything** to wake me up and I'll knock that pretty head of yours off with a stick, ya hear_?"

Lex threw a pebble into the flames. He realized that Ebony hadn't made one comment about what was said or insinuated about her during the earlier argument. Instead she silently accepted Ellie's bunking arrangement and immediately went to bed. He also noticed that she hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday. Though it wasn't like him to be concerned about her welfare, he was curious about what she'd come down with.

No one seemed up to par since their arrival at the cove. Not even himself. Lex wasn't willing to admit it but he hadn't been able to keep down the two bowls of stew he'd eaten. Now Salene was a good cook and the food was tasty but something didn't agree with him. He had managed to sneak off and purge discreetly behind a bush without anyone noticing. He couldn't help but worry slightly over what was wrong with all of them. Could it be the virus after all? What if they were exposed to it as they were leaving the harbor? Could a virus travel through the air that fast? Or maybe Ram was right and it had spread further than they imagined. Maybe they were breathing it in right now and would die one by one on this very beach.

Lex stretched the muscles in his back and tried to erase the horrible thought from his mind. He placed another piece of wood on the fire and gazed up at the star studded sky. Another week or so and the moon would be full. As he searched for recognizable constellations he thought briefly of Taisan and her opinions of the full moon and it's affects on the spirit. His eyes misted over and he thought of Zandra and Siva's graves. He would never see them again. It wasn't fair. All the women he loved were taken from him and he had no where to even mourn them. He knew he could be a jerk sometimes but did any one man deserve such bad luck?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the boat Slade slipped below deck silently into the darkness. It was nearly sunrise though he didn't need light to see his way to where Ruby lay sleeping. He could barely make her out but it looked as though she were sweating. Absently he wiped her brow with his sleeve and sat on the edge of the bunk trying not to disturb her. Ruby hadn't wanted to eat earlier so Slade, Ram and Trader split the fish that Lex had grilled. She wasn't taking much water either. Slade frowned noticing how fast Ruby's pulse seemed. His hand was resting gently on her arm and he could feel the steady flow of blood coursing through her veins.

After her run in with the truck, Ruby seemed fine and even managed to walk to the pier with little assistance. Maybe it was the adrenaline of trying to escape. Once they set sail and the excitement waned, Ruby suddenly collapsed. Jack thought it was shock while Amber was sure it was a concussion. Slade didn't care either way as long as they found a way to fix it. They doctored her as best they could and guessed at some broken ribs, a sprained ankle, maybe even a fractured collarbone. Without x-rays or Ruby to tell them where she was in pain, they had no way of knowing. Amber and Salene had found severe bruising all over Ruby's torso from the truck's front grill. All they could do was hope she would wake up. Ruby did regain consciousness over the next couple of days seeming confused as to where she was or who she was surrounded by.

Slade had been worried sick but it wasn't just Ruby's health he was concerned with. In the fading darkness his hand touched her abdomen gently. He wondered of the life tucked safely inside. In all the excitement the baby had been forgotten by everyone who knew about it save for Slade. He had never seen himself as the daddy type but there was no denying the awe one felt when he learned he helped create a life. And maybe Ebony was right, maybe this baby would ruin everything that was good in his life right now. Still, Slade couldn't help wanting it. Willing it to live. He glanced at Ruby's face, her brow furrowed. He only hoped his child and it's mother were both strong enough to make it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Sammy**!" Gel's screech ripped through the morning silence and echoed through the trees causing birds to fly off in several directions. She swatted at the leaves and sticks that had showered down onto her shoulders and hair.

"Hey look!" Sammy's eyes were wide with excitement. He ignored Gel's annoyance having grown quite used to it by now. "I found three more nests! There's enough eggs for all of us now!"

Gel rolled her eyes and looked down distastefully at the bundle of eggs she was already carrying. Why she'd been sent on this excursion was beyond her. In fact all of the happenings over the last week were lost on her. She couldn't understand why one measly explosion had caused them to leave their concrete jungle of a home. Sure everyone was afraid of the virus but didn't the virus only kill adults? As far as Gel was concerned she was still a kid and couldn't wrap her head around all the panic.

Sammy carefully placed the eight eggs in the loose pockets of his jacket and started the precarious climb down the tree. He'd never been more pleased when Lex sent him on this errand. A chance to prove he was more than just some useless little kid. Lex had taken a stab in the dark and guessed that it might be all the seafood that was making everyone sick. Maybe the ocean was polluted. He know believed that a hearty meal of mammals might get them back into shape. Sammy couldn't wait to show the older boy that he'd succeeded in his small mission. In his descent, a small egg slipped from his pocket and broke open onto Gel's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jay looked up from his shaving as the scream alarmed him for a second. Salene and Lottie stopped filling their buckets with water and listened too.

"Gel," Lottie said and Salene nodded her worry dissipating.

After no more noise the three resumed their duties. Jay watched the two girls struggle with the full buckets as they made their way back to the camp before turning to his shaving. It had been days since he'd taken a blade to his face and the fuzz made him almost unrecognizable. Lottie gave him the small hand mirror which she swiped from Gel's personal bag and for once he was grateful for the young girl's dishonesty.

He glanced back at the camp which he could see through the few trees. Lex was busy plucking a wild turkey he'd managed to hunt down that morning. Jay was hard pressed to admit it but that guy sure was handy when it was least expected. Putting him in charge of food was probably the smartest move yet. Having something to do kept him focused and less apt to bite anyone's head off. During their whole Robinson Crusoe adventure, Lex had been surprisingly pleasant and eager to help. Jay shook his head in wonder. He was now used to Lex and his myriad of mood swings. They were predictable which in it's own perverse way was a comfort. At the moment they were all enjoying the break from Lex's sardonic personality. Like the sun peaking out during a hurricane, it gave them a chance to build up their defenses in preparation of the next downpour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber groaned as she stretched. She was still so tired though she'd gone to bed at a reasonable hour. Somehow it seemed she felt worse now than she had yesterday. She hadn't opened her eyes but she could feel the sun beaming down through the thatched roof. Was it that late? Usually she was up with the sunrise. She realized it was her son's fussing that had brought her from restless sleep. Rolling over to reach for him, Amber was surprised by how hot his skin felt. Her eyes popped open and she stared at her miserable child. Lil Bray was burning up, his skin a strange shade of red, his little fists balled up as though he were in pain.

"Bray?" She almost whispered as she lifted him up. His clothes were soaked from sweat. She pressed him to her bosom for comfort but he continued his fussy whine. "Bray baby?" She spoke louder, her voice quivering with worry. "What's wrong honey?"

Suddenly Bray retched over her shoulder and his crying grew louder and more painful. Amber stared at him in fear. Though colicky as an infant, Bray had never been the baby who spit up. He was born with a strong stomach and one never needed a nappy while burping him.

"Bray baby, it'll be alright. Mumma's here," She cooed and rubbed his stomach gently.

Her son gave an even louder cry, his eyes wide as though he were begging her to help him and couldn't express the words. Suddenly Bray's face went white and he passed out in his mother's arms. Amber stared at him wide eyed, and without thinking shook him gently.

"Bray? Bray!" The scream started deep within and ripped through her body until it escaped her mouth. "**JAY**!"

Trudy reached the hut first. She and Brady had gotten up a couple hours before and she didn't want to wake Amber who seemed oblivious to the morning noises around her. While Brady played with shells in the sand, Trudy helped Jack and Darryl collect wood to make more shelters. Her stomach ached but she didn't want to complain, worried it would hurt Salene's feelings. As it was though everyone enjoyed last night's stew, many had the same reaction and couldn't keep it down. Trudy and Brady and their rock hard stomachs were some of the few who'd eaten and felt fine afterwards. Trudy found Amber crying as she squeezed her unconscious son to her chest. Willing him with all her heart to wake up.

"What's wrong!"

"He won't wake up!" Amber turned teary eyes to her friend. "He won't wake up!"

Trudy managed to get a hand onto the baby's forehead and gasped. "He's burning up!"

"I know!" Amber sobbed and hugged him tighter. "Oh wake up baby! **Please** wake up!"

Trudy quickly scanned the hut and saw where Bray had gotten sick. "We have to get him cooled down." She tried to remain calm. "Have to bring the fever down."

"What's going on!" Jay arrived out of breath having sprinted from the stream. His chin was cut no doubt from when Amber's scream had alerted him to trouble.

"The baby's sick." Trudy kept her voice even. Spying Salene who was behind Jay she grabbed the soiled blanket from the sand. "Amber get him undressed and I'll get water." Trudy didn't wait for her friend to respond as she slipped past Jay and out of the hut.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She didn't look at him as she thrust the blanket into Salene's arms. "We need cold water. It's the only way to bring his fever down. Sal," She turned her attention to the worried red head. "Take this and get it cleaned up."

"What's wrong?"

"Bray's ill." Trudy grabbed the water bucket as she marched towards the trees. "Lottie, keep an eye on Brady!"

Chaos ruled supreme for a bit while everyone ran around trying to figure out what to do. May had kept everyone from crowding around the hut while Trudy continually administered cold water to Lil Bray's naked form with a wash rag. Jay calmed Amber assuring her that everything would be alright. After handing over his thermometer, Jack figured he couldn't do much more and encouraged Darryl to continue helping him build. Ellie joined them while Lottie entertained Brady. Lex also felt helpless when it came to sick people and went back to preparing his turkey for the camp. He even gave Sammy a pat on the back for his finding of eggs which Salene started scrambling. Though a few of them were cracked from when Gel dropped them as she ran into a spiderweb.

Finally Bray's fever was brought down and he even opened his eyes once before falling back into a fitful slumber. Mother and baby were left alone and Trudy gratefully returned to her daughter. Jay stood in front of the hut, worry etched in his face. He looked at his fellow companions and felt it was time to say something. Bray's small fit meant that the sickness, whatever it was, was spreading and could no longer be ignored.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Slade rowed ashore mid afternoon, the camp was subdued. Everyone had been so deep in thought or manual labor that no one noticed his approach. Salene looked up from her quiet conversation with May to see him running through the surf. He hadn't even waited for the life raft to hit shallower water before leaping out.

"Where'd he get the other inflatable?" Asked Darryl who'd noticed as well. The life raft that Amber used the night before was still resting on the dry sand.

"Trader can pull anything out of his ass," May muttered as she jumped up and followed Salene.

"What's wrong?" Salene asked as Slade made it to them, his pants soaked from the knee down. "Why aren't you on the boat?"

"It's Ruby." He panted. "She's worse. Yesterday Amber said she was eating and drinking but now she can't keep anything down. And she's burning up."

May and Salene exchanged knowing looks as the rest of the camp became aware of Slade's presence. Many of them started towards the small group by the water.

"It's not just Ruby." Salene sighed.

"What do you mean?" Slade looked around at the gathering faces and realized that a particular one was missing. "Where's Ebony?"

Ellie stepped up. "She hasn't come out of her hut all day. She's not well and she won't let anyone help her."

Without a word Slade slipped past the girls to the dwelling Ellie had indicated. Ebony lay curled up into a ball, her jacket draped over her like a blanket. The sight of her startled him for her usually warm toned skin was now pale and gray. Her forehead was ringed with beads of sweat and dark circles had formed under her once fiery eyes.

"Ebony?" He said gently and touched her arm... she was burning up. Just like Ruby.

She slowly opened her eyes and focused on him. A shy look of relief spread over her ashen face. "Slade," She whispered grateful for his friendly presence. He smiled warmly trying to mask his concern which was slowly turning to panic.

"I've been keeping an eye on her all day." Ellie offered from outside.

Slade didn't answer as he felt for Ebony's pulse. It was again the same story as Ruby. Her clothes were drenched and he wasn't quite sure what to do first. The night before she'd complained of an upset stomach and couldn't sleep. Now she lay dehydrated and looking half dead. In less than twenty four hours she'd completely deteriorated. She reached for his hand and he gently squeezed it.

"Don't leave me." She whispered hoarsely.

Those familiar words made his heart ache as he leaned closer. "Never." He promised and kissed her moist cheek. He needed answers. "I'll be right back love." He kissed her hand before crawling out of the hut. Most of the tribe was gathered outside waiting for him. He looked around at their downcast expressions. "What's going on?"

A moment of uncertain silence before Jack cleared his throat. "We think it might be the virus."

"Or the seafood." Salene interjected not wanting to scare Lottie.

"What?" Slade frowned. "The virus? Here?"

Jay stepped forward. "Possibly. We're not sure of anything other than we're all sick."

"Not all." Ellie said quietly. She and Jack were feeling just fine.

"Some of us worse than others." Trudy offered. "Looks like Bray, Ruby and Ebony are our worst cases."

"Bray?" Slade queried disturbed by all he'd missed.

"He's just like you described Ruby." May sighed.

"Well his fever's gone down." Trudy reminded them.

"How's Ram?" Jay asked.

Slade shook his head. "Sick as a dog though he swears it's the rocking of the boat."

"Trader?"

Slade shrugged at Jay. "Right as rain as far as I can tell."

There was a strange silence for a minute before May sighed again, this time with frustration. "I say we get back on the boat and get out of here before someone dies or something."

Lottie stared at her wide eyed and Salene placed a reassuring arm around the girl.

"I'm with May." Darryl spoke up from his position by the fire.

Lex, who was sitting silently across from him looked up but said nothing as he tossed a stick into the blaze.

"Me too." Gel didn't want to miss a chance to have her voice heard. Though her reasons for leaving the beach had more to do with the sand making her miserable. The fact that her stomach was cramping didn't seem to connect her to the reality everyone else was living in at the moment.

"It wont make a difference." Jack spoke up.

"And how do you figure that **braniac**?" May frowned at him.

"Because," Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "if we're infected leaving here won't solve the problem. All we'll do is take it with us."

"So what?" May shot back, her fear taking over.

"So what?" Jack shook his head. "So we might bring it places where it wouldn't reach otherwise. Endanger other people perhaps."

"I don't care." Gel whined. "I just want to leave."

"Jack's right." They all turned to see Amber standing outside the hut that housed her ailing child. She looked defeated and drained of all her optimism. Jay was surprised he hadn't heard her and walked over to offer his arm. Amber gently brushed him away not wanting to be bothered. He tried to hide his hurt and gave her an encouraging smile instead. "If we are infected with the virus," Amber continued. "we can't risk spreading it among innocent people. It wouldn't help us anyhow."

Trudy sighed as she held Brady and tried to keep from crying. There was nothing worse than being a mother and not being able to protect your child. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Brady would be alright. What good was living if her daughter had no future?

"So what do we do?" Sammy asked meekly.

"We stay here and die." Lex finally spoke with no emotion in his voice. He never took his eyes on the dancing flames.


	3. When the World Ends

**chapter three - when the world ends**

Jack sat watching the waves lap the shore as the tide slowly went out. It was hours after sunset and their camp was dead silent. Lex had gone back to the boat though there seemed little point in watching over Trader and Ram. He was mostly there to look after Ruby and to occupy himself. Salene had roasted Lex's turkey but no one felt much like eating. Slade was taking care of Ebony, using Trudy's advice by bringing her fever down with cold water. Most everyone was exhausted with worry but no one was wanting to go to bed. The majority sat around the fire lost in their own thoughts. Lottie, who was not only missing Ruby but also worried for the older girl's welfare, stayed close to Salene. She couldn't keep her eyes open as she dozed but she refused to go into one of the huts alone. Trudy sat near them while Brady slept in her arms. Just before her little eyes closed she'd complained that her tummy hurt. There would be no sleeping for Trudy as she refused to take her eyes off her daughter. Darryl was the only one who seemed able to sleep soundly having exhausted himself by hunting down wood and building with Jack. Though he tried to fight it he slipped off while watching the light of the fire reflect in May's depressed eyes. Sammy continued to feed the blaze as Gel watched feeling comforted by his familiar presence. While she may have been somewhat clueless about what was happening around her, the mood of the usually optimistic tribe had her scared.

"Amber?"

Jay approached her quietly as she stood staring out at the sea. Her arms were wrapped around her body in attempt to keep from falling apart at the seams. He came from behind and enveloped her frame in his arms. She welcomed the warmth of his embrace as she caught a falling star out the corner of her eye. She closed her lids tightly and silently wished for the life of her son. Not for herself, not for the tribe. Just for her child. Neither of them spoke for there were no words that would mean anything right now. Jay didn't know what would happen to them all. He did know that if certain death was to be their fate he wanted to savor this moment. Just he and the woman he loved together on the shore staring into nature's beautiful darkness.

Jack dug a stone out of the sand and shot it into the surf. The Mallrats had gone through so much together. Surviving one tribe after another that threatened to wipe them out. They'd lost people along the way but they were still standing. And now at the end of all things they would die of the very thing that brought them together in the first place: a virus. The irony was enough to make him scream. Though he was sure Dal would have gotten a small kick out of it.

"Hey,"

Jack looked up as Ellie sat beside him. The sea breeze was gently blowing strands of her honey wheat hair every which way. He marveled at just how beautiful she really was. The lovely woman she'd become in the time he'd known her. Jack knew he would never recall what she was wearing at the moment but he would never forget how amazing she looked. She happily welcomed the arm he offered and sighed contently as she rested against his chest. This was what made life worth living. Somehow despite all their bickering, cuddling was the one thing the couple did flawlessly. She thought about when they'd first discovered one another, still young and naive when it came to love. They had stayed up all night chatting on walkie talkies. Neither wanting to say goodnight to the other. Long before their young love was tested to it's very core. Somehow, even then she knew that at the end it would always come down to Jack. She curled tighter into his embrace and swallowed back a sob.

"I'm scared." She whispered not even sure if he heard it or if her words were lost in the wind.

Jack smirked in spite of himself. "Remember my lucky whistle?"

Ellie frowned. "Yeah?" She couldn't remember exactly when she'd lost it. Perhaps it was when the Technos had erased her memory in the labor camp. "What about it?"

He handed her a small pebble of Formica rock. Even in the moonlight it glittered prettily. Ellie stared at the piece of earth as it reflected the faint light available. It was the sort of thing a child might collect for no other reason than it's being pretty.

"That's my lucky pebble." Jack kissed her forehead. "It'll keep you safe."

Ellie couldn't help but smile at his silly attempt to comfort her. "I'll keep it forever."

She said it as a joke though deep within she knew that if they were to live through this, that rock would never leave her side. Jack went back to staring at the black horizon as Ellie pulled out a near empty, one gallon water jug.

"Thirsty?" She offered.

He shook his head without looking and she took a swig herself. In his perifrial vision he caught his initials on the jug. He stared at Ellie surprised.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Your bag." She answered simply drinking again.

"My bag?" Jack sat up straighter. "Have you been drinking that the whole time?"

Ellie nodded slightly narrowing her eyes at him. "You didn't really think you could hide a water stash from me did you?"

"You've been drinking from **that** jug the whole time?" He asked again.

She frowned at his odd tone. "Since we got off the boat, yeah. What's the big deal? We engage in germ swapping activities a lot more risque' than sharing a jug of water."

Jack stood up as a thought occurred to him. Ellie watched him as he began mumbling incoherently in his usual genius ramble. She stood and followed him as he went to the hut where he'd left his pack.

"Jack?"

"I need a torch." He murmured excitedly and smiled when he pulled out his flashlight. Then he turned and headed into the woods.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"I have to see something!" He called back over his shoulder.

"Jack!"

Those around the fire watched Ellie chase after the befuddled scientist with little interest.

"Where they going?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Into the woods I think." Salene yawned and looked back at the flames. Lottie stirred at her side.

"At night?" Sammy frowned. "Why?"

"Prob'ly to have a little fun before we all die." May answered sardonically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ram stood on the boat deck staring at the encampment on the beach. When Lex had arrived and told them the bad news he ranted for nearly an hour as he paced the deck. Neither Trader nor Lex had paid him any mind as they disappeared to other parts of the boat. Though Lex brought food and water with him, Ram was too angry to eat as he was sure he wouldn't keep it down anyway. He was still angry though it had calmed to a strange sort of acceptance. They were going to die and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. Death came for them all eventually and he'd eluded it long enough. He wondered what it would be like in the last moments. Would it be painful? Messy? He remembered how the virus had taken his parents and cringed.

From his angle he could see Jay and Amber standing at the shore though they were nothing but shadowed silhouettes with little detail. He envied the fact that they each had someone whom they loved to be there for them when the time came. Someone who would give a damn when they were gone. Now that Java was gone he had no one. He didn't even have a friend. What a lonely way to go. Ram sighed and turned his eyes away. It seemed as though loneliness was his permanent state of being.

Trader hadn't taken the news of the virus any more pleasantly than Ram. His first reaction was to get his boat out of there.

"_You're not going anywhere._" Lex had told him.

Trader insisted pointing out that he wasn't even sick. He cursed the so-called plague carriers for getting him into this mess. Lex curtly countered that if it wasn't for he and his fellow "plague carriers" Trader might not have even known to evacuate the city. If it wasn't for them he might already be dead.

"_I don't care_!" Trader yelled. "_Get off my boat and take that sick girl with you_!"

The two men got into quite a scuffle before Lex was able to get the upper hand. He held Trader down by his throat and threatened to stave in his skull with a mallet.

"_Let me make myself clear_." He hissed. "_You try to leave this cove without us and I'll kill you_!"

A strange threat considering that death was imminent for them all but Trader got the point and skulked off on his own. Lex left Ram to his personal tirade and went below to check on Ruby. He wasn't any good at first aid but he tried to remember what Trudy said and placed cool cloths on Ruby's forehead. She took some water but no food. He stayed with her for hours as a distraction from his thoughts. Now he sat on the bow of the boat, his legs hanging out over the edge. All he could see was the darkness of the sea and wondered of places beyond his knowledge. How had the virus affected those other cities and towns. Had the children there faired better than his kin?

Unlike the others Lex wasn't upset about dying. Was hard to get upset about something that had become an accepted part of life. Certainly it was in his nature to fight and he knew when it came down to it, his body would not give up the ghost easily. Still, having faced death too many times to count, he couldn't find the energy to get riled up about it. He thought of others who'd gone on before him and how fortunate they were not to have to see these times. Though it broke his heart to think of Zandra and his unborn child, there was a comfort in knowing that his son/daughter didn't have to live through the Guardian and the Chosen, or the Technos. Both of them were free and spared such atrocities. He imagined Taisan, if she were really dead, now one with nature and happy in her element. Even Siva was better off and no longer in pain over the wedge between her sisters. Perhaps those he loved were simply too... pure to survive in such a world. He smiled painfully as their faces danced before him.

"I'll be with you soon..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack," Ellie stumbled after him through the dark forest. "Where are we going?"

He mumbled something she didn't hear and kept going. They were following the stream uphill making their way around the rocks and fallen branches. Ellie's skirt continually caught on sharp edges of rock and she was sure it would be shredded when and if they ever emerged. She managed to keep up with Jack's frenetic pace by clinging tenaciously to the hem of his jacket. She thought for a moment she'd seen glowing eyes in the dark and imagined wolves and other wild animals hunting for food.

"Jack?" She said again if only to hear his voice.

"Just ahead." He mumbled.

Fifteen minutes of walking and the ground was starting to level out, the stream widening until they were upon a large pond. Jack had to stop walking so as not to step right into the water. He swung the flashlight around searching for something as Ellie panted at his side. Suddenly he stopped, the beam of light resting on what he was looking for. A small smile spread over his lips. A large dome of tree branches and foliage sat in the middle of the pond. As though someone had collected it for a bonfire and tossed it into the water instead.

"What is it?" Ellie whispered.

"It's a beaver dam." Jack almost laughed finding it impossible to suppress the happiness in his voice.

Ellie squinted. "We came here for this? What does this have to do with anything?"

Jack turned to her without taking the light off the dam. "Beaver fever!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beaver what?" Jay held his hand up to block the light of the torch Jack accidentally shone into his eyes.

Nearly everyone was awake after Jack and Ellie's exuberant return from their adventure. They both had burst from the trees calling the names of their tribesmen and laughing near hysterically. Only Darryl, Gel, Bray and Ebony still slept. Even Brady was rubbing her eyes in her mother's arms.

"What in the world?" Salene asked.

May eyed the couple suspiciously. "I'm never that happy after I've done it."

"Beaver fever." Ellie said with a big smile as Jack lowered the flashlight.

"What's that?" Sammy frowned.

"It's something that campers sometimes get when they drink from water in the woods." Jack explained in a rush. "When Ellie told me she hadn't drank from the stream it made sense that she wasn't sick since I haven't drank from the stream either. I still have my own water supply from the city. And as far as I know so does Trader..."

"You're saying it's the water?" Amber queried.

"Yes!" Ellie and Jack exclaimed together.

"Sometimes when animals use a water supply for..." Jack made an awkward face. "their **business**... it flows down stream. It breaks up and turns invisible but the bacteria is still there. Somebody drinks it and gets extremely sick..."

"Like food poisoning?" Slade interjected.

"Exactly." Jack nodded.

"Oh my God." Salene slapped her forehead. "We haven't been boiling the water!"

"Right." Jack nodded again.

"How could we forget something so important?" Amber asked still unsure how to take the news.

"We were so happy to find fresh water it just slipped our minds." Salene said an embarrassed flush growing in her cheeks.

"Is this beaver thing fatal?" May narrowed her eyes.

"No." Jack almost laughed. "Though it's no wonder you're only getting worse without any clean water to drink."

"So we're not gonna die?" Lottie asked hopefully clinging to Salene.

"No." Ellie smiled down at her.

Trudy sighed relieved along with the rest of her friends as she gazed tearfully at her child. Amber near collapsed into Jay's arms, the relief flooding through her body and making her weak with happiness. She wanted to sob from all the pent up anxiety but settled for squeezing him and feeling his arms squeeze back.

"Jack you're a star!" Salene grinned at him.

"You **genius**!" May exclaimed. She grabbed his face with both hands and planted a wet kiss on his flustered lips. "I love you!"

The group laughed as Jack turned a rare shade of red and stuttered an unsure "Thank you". Ellie took his hand and gazed at him, her eyes saying the same thing. Jack grinned back.

"Okay we have to start boiling water now." Amber spoke up assuming command. "The sooner we get clean water into our systems the better."


	4. Uncertainty and the Unknown

**Chapter four - uncertainty and the unknown**

Shortly after sunrise the boat and it's odd cargo was puttering it's way along the coast once more. There had been a small discussion about staying at the cove now that the danger was over. But the thought of beavers and other animals doing their... **business**...upstream was enough to make all feel squeamish. They boiled and cooled water all through the night, filling their stomachs and various jugs and bottles.

Amber had been so anxious to get some clean water into her son that Jay had to stop her when she distractedly offered the liquid to the baby while it was still piping hot. Darryl on the other hand didn't care and scalded his tongue when drinking before Salene gave the go ahead. Most everyone was willing to allow the sickest ones to drink first and Salene pointed out that the kids needed it more than the older ones. Ebony had refused at first when Slade tried to offer her the water. Her dehydration was causing her to swim through a semi delusional state and her distrust for others made itself known. She was beginning to believe that they were making her sick on purpose and it took some gentle persuasion from Slade to convince her to drink. Jack and Ellie both abstained considering that neither of them were ill and simply helped with the boiling efforts. Every fire proof container available sat on the blaze, it's watery contents bubbling away. Gel, in an odd display of eagerness to help, had used a Tupperware bowl in efforts to increase the amount they could sterilize at one time. The melted remains near smoldered the fire and filled the camp with a foul smoke but no one bothered to berate her for it.

Those on the boat were oblivious to what was happening on shore in those early hours of day. Lex sat on the back of the vessel facing the sea in deep thought. Ram and Trader both were eventually overcome with sleep and woke in surprise when Trudy, Brady, Lottie, Sammy and Salene came aboard with the good news. The horizon was barely pink with the impending morning as the boat was loaded with fresh boiled water, food and crew. Finally when every container was filled with water and not another mushroom, egg, clam or crab could be found near the beach, they hoisted anchor and set sail. Salene was slightly saddened as she watched the cove slowly disappear from sight. That small section of beach had felt safe with the possibility it could become home. Now they were back drifting towards the unknown and no one could say when they would find another safe haven amongst the jagged, rocky cliffs which made up the coast of their country.

By noon the positive mood which permeated their good fortune was wearing off. Jack and Ram were back to arguing over coastal maps and possible destinations while Trader continually reminded them how low fuel was getting. The others were restless as the agonizing idea of several more days at sea hit them hard. Everyone felt cramped and claustrophobic and tried to stay out of one another's way. Gel moaned over a missing mirror and the sand that had infiltrated her belongings. Sammy and Lottie were both bored and came close to incurring the wrath of Lex as they wandered about looking for trouble. Trader was again annoyed at having his boat invaded and his free space limited. Bray was fussy even though he was starting to improve and Salene and Trudy did their best to occupy he and Brady. Amber surveyed the chaos around her and was thankful that Ebony and Ruby were still out of it. She knew how much those two disliked one another and it was a small consolation not to have their fighting adding to the discontent.

By the next afternoon even Jay wanted to jump ship as he again stopped Lex from tossing Sammy overboard. Whatever calm which had prevailed over Lex's usual attitude was gone. Being stuck in close proximity with bored, meddlesome kids had him in an annoyed rage. Ellie was all too happy to avoid the insanity of the deck and stayed below looking after Ruby and Ebony. Nursing wasn't exactly her forte but it was better than listening to the constant bickering. Ebony was recovering fast as her color started to come back and she was able to sit up. She was surprised that it was Ellie's familiar face which kept appearing and bringing her comfort. Slade looked in on them but stayed above deck mostly. He was sure Ellie would do a better job than he could and he wanted to keep tabs on their slow progress towards a new home.

Salene finally gave the kids a loaf of stale bread and encouraged them to feed the seagulls which flew alongside the boat. This was highly entertaining even for those just watching and it turned Lottie, Sammy and Darryl's quarreling into harmonious laughter. Even Bray stopped fussing long enough to watch the big birds with wide eyes and Brady clapped happily. Amber almost scolded her for wasting food but thought better of it after seeing that it brought calm to their tumultuous cruise. As she made her way to the small captain's room she made a mental note to thank Salene later.

The cramped room was plastered with maps unfolded onto every available surface except the steering wheel. Nearly buried beneath the papery mess were Ram and Jack studying a single map and murmuring quietly. This intrigued Amber for if the two boys were no longer arguing this could mean they'd come to some agreement over where to go next.

"Anything interesting?" She made her presence known. They both turned to her as she crossed the thresh hold and Jack moved aside so she could see what they were looking at. Amber wasn't any good at reading maps and stared blankly without recognition before looking at them. "What is it?"

"We're not sure." Ram offered showing an uncertainty which was rare for him. "Looks like a small compound."

"Some sort of national forest." Jack explained further as he pointed. "There's nothing but miles of trees and then this small building near the beach."

Amber squinted as she tried to make out the unfamiliar markings. "A compound?"

"There's only one road through the woods." Jack pointed again. "It's about... ten miles or so to the main highway. But the building is less than a mile from the coast."

Ram rubbed his chin. "If we could get to it, we might find something of use..."

"If?" Amber looked at him.

"Well," Jack shrugged. "we'd have to hike through the woods a bit and we don't know what's out there."

"Oh." She stood up straight and sighed. "How far is it from here?"

Another shrug from Jack as he flipped to another map. "Well, this is only approximate but I think we could get there by nightfall."

"Excuse me." Trader came into the room and roughly nudged past Amber and Ram to dig under the debris of maps and check the fuel gage.

Jay came in behind him. "How's it look?"

Trader shook his head disparagingly. "Not good. I don't think we got much more for a day."

"Do we have enough to get here?" Amber took the map from Jack and handed it to their captain.

The boy studied the paper in his hands adding numbers silently. He nodded and scratched his colorful head. "Sure, but what for? All I see is a building in the middle of a bunch of trees."

"There could be supplies there." Jack explained.

"And there could be nothing." Trader countered.

"Well considering how little fuel we have it doesn't really matter does it?" Amber killed their budding argument. "As you said we'll be dead in the water within a day. This could be our only chance."

"Is there nothing else?" Jay asked from his position in the doorway.

Jack shook his head. "Just woods. No roads, no buildings. Just woods."

Trader sighed and handed the map to Ram as he turned to the helm. "Then I guess that's where we're going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade looked on with anticipation as the cliffs gradually gave way to a small inlet of beach. There was a steep climb up the rocks into the trees that overlooked the alcove. From the coloring of the cliffs and seaweed deposits on the gray sand he could tell that the entire beach disappeared at high tide. Not the ideal place for a camp.

It was nearly sunset and their boat had finally puttered it's way to Jack and Ram's mystery destination. Somewhere through those woods was a building that may or may not have supplies that could help them. And if it didn't, they were stuck traveling a ten mile road in the middle of nowhere before there was any hope of reaching some sort of civilization.

Trader turned the key and the engine died with a low whine. The boat slowed and then drifted with the rolling waves that crashed inland. He and the others stared at the sight before them with little to say. Most everyone was thinking the same thing though. This alcove was no where near as welcoming as the beach they'd left. And not a single one of them, save for Lex, was looking forward to that rock climb to the trees.

"Now what?" Slade arched his eyebrows at Amber who stood next to him, Bray asleep on her shoulder. She was eying those cliffs with determination as she gently rubbed her son's back. He had an inkling she would be among the first to scale the hillside, probably with her young child strapped to her back. He smirked. She and Ebony were so alike in the way they tackled challenges he wondered why they weren't better friends.

"We start climbing." She finally answered him in a murmur.

"We can't expect the kids to climb that." Salene leaned against the railing. "Not when we don't know what's up there."

"Not to mention Ruby." May said from behind her. "Who's gonna carry her?"

Several of them looked at Slade but he didn't notice. He was staring at Ram, who unlike the others was still engrossed in that map. Since it's discovery by he and Jack, Ram had been studying it with an odd look on his face. Slade had learned to keep a close eye on Ram for one never knew when the evil genius might strike again. Right now his feelings for the man he had saved were mixed. He couldn't help but blame him a little for his brother's death. It was Ram's A.I. after all that had ultimately killed Josh and banished them from their home.

"We'll send a scout team up first." Lex said as he examined the alcove. "A few of us to check out if it's safe before the others come on shore."

"Good idea." Amber nodded as she stepped away from the railing and headed below deck.

Jay caught the look on her face and followed. He knew what she was thinking and this time he wasn't okay with it. Below deck he found Amber tucking Bray into a small basket he'd been using as a bed. The child stirred and cooed contentedly as his mother brushed a wisp of hair off his forehead.

"You're not going." She didn't look up as she placed a blanket over her son. Jay stepped further into the room. "Amber," He said waiting for her to turn.

"Yes?" She finally stood and met his eyes.

"You're **not** going." He repeated.

She sighed. "Jay, that's not up to you."

"This time it is." His voice was gentle yet stern. "I know you like to be on the front lines but this time I want you to stay behind. I'll feel much better knowing you're safe."

"Jay,"

"No." He cut her off, growing slightly louder. "We don't know what's out there."

"Lower your voice." She admonished as both Ebony and Ruby stirred in their sleep.

Jay sighed and took Amber's hands in his own. "Please Amber. I don't want to lose you. Stay here with Bray, just this once." He finished in a whisper.

Amber gazed lovingly into his eyes as she gently squeezed his hands. "You're not gonna lose me."

He closed his eyes as she kissed his lips and left the room. Amber knew what Jay wanted from her but she just couldn't comply. He wanted her to be the sort of mother that Salene and Trudy were. Salene with her kind and comforting words that made the children feel safe. And Trudy with her gift for creating normalcy for her daughter in an abnormal world. Amber simply wasn't that kind of mom. To her, the best way she could love her son was to ensure that he had a future. She was going ashore to make sure it was safe for her child and no one was going to stop her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was the color of pink and orange sherbet as Lex pulled the lifeboat up on the sand. Soon the sun would be below the horizon and they would be walking in the dark. Though he wasn't pleased with this prospect he agreed that the sooner they scouted the site the better off they would be. Jay leaped into the surf and offered Amber his arm so she could climb out. She glanced back at the boat drifting about fifty yards off. Just before they disembarked she'd asked Trudy a question with her eyes and without fail Trudy answered with a nod. Amber knew her son was in good hands and if anything should go wrong Trudy would look after him. She was so thankful to still have her friendship despite the betrayal that had nearly severed it.

"Don't forget to tie her up." Jay reminded as Lex dragged the boat further away from the crashing waves. "Remember what Slade said about the tide."  
"Yeah yeah," Lex grumbled as he looked for a place in the rocks to secure the raft.

As the trio started up the steep rocky incline, they were unaware that they'd been seen. A young man with feathers and small shells in his long blond hair watched with interest at their inexperience on the rocks. He'd been watching them for the last forty five or so minutes since the boat had first come into view of the alcove. Even at this distance of a couple hundred yards, his position was such that he could easily peg off the three travelers with his kit of arrows if he was so inclined. He knew that once they reached the top of the cliff face they would eventually find the thin path in the woods and make their way in his direction. The path ran along the top of the cliffs just inside the tree line before it ventured deeper into the forest. He would have to tell Cipher and Dozer about this. While Dozer might find the visitors interesting he knew Cipher wouldn't be happy about it. He gave them one last look before disappearing into the foliage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cipher."

Dozer looked up from sharpening his hunting knife to see Kye coming out of the forest. Cipher sat on the floor of the lookout fort dozing against the wall. Dozer still found himself puzzled at how easily his leader could sleep no matter where he was. He was also amazed at how alert the man was even when in deep sleep. It was no surprise to him when Cipher opened an eye at Kye's approach.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

Kye slipped past Dozer's large, dark frame into the fort. "A boat. Three trespassers came ashore. Look like city kids."

Cipher looked up and brushed his long, brown hair out of his face. "City kids?"

Kye nodded. "Boat looks like it's full of them."

"They could have the virus." Dozer ran a cautious finger along his sharpened blade.

Cipher said nothing as he stood, his sienna eyes intense with thought. Both of his companions watched patiently knowing he wasn't one to say much. He tried calculating the distance from the city and compared that with what they knew of the virus and it's release. If these kids had escaped the city before the virus was released, why had it taken them so long to arrive? The city was less than a two day drive away. A good tracker could make the trip on foot in under a week. Then again, Cipher knew that the coast line didn't provide the most direct route to their location. Not to mention a petrol powered jeep had the luxury of driving close to one hundred and sixty kilometers while a small passenger boat most likely traveled eighty tops. It might be possible these kids had managed to just escape but were detained along the way. He grabbed his bow staff and stepped out of the fort silently.

"Dozer, you're with me." He spoke as he strode away. "Kye, keep an eye out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Lex muttered as another branch snapped back into his face.

This path they had found was impossibly thin and overgrown and as the sky faded from pink to deep purple it was getting harder and harder to see where he was going. They only had a vague direction in which to head in hopes of stumbling upon the compound. The three of them were spread out over the trail, Jay at the front with Amber lagging behind while Lex held the rear. If any of them had taken the time they might have noticed the subtle splashing of color marking the edge of the path.

Jay stomped forward his arms in a sweeping motion as he cleared through brush. He didn't realize how far ahead of Amber and Lex he was. His thoughts were on the deepening shadows around them and he was glad he had Jack's torch. They would need it soon. He was so involved in his thoughts about the impending night he didn't notice the camouflaged figures watching him from up ahead. Jay frowned as he heard a strange bird noise and suddenly Cipher and Dozer jumped out behind him. He turned startled at the unfamiliar men, their weapons were drawn and their faces unfriendly. Dozer stood with his two fighting swords in each hand waiting for a command from his leader. Cipher pointed his bow staff at Jay.

"What are you doing here?" Though quiet, his voice was intimidating.

Jay held his hands in a non threatening position as he stared back at the tall man. His long tresses fell on his shoulders in uneven waves. A single Hawk feather weaved into a braid and a few shells adorned his crown. Painted on his forehead in blue were the three points of an upside down triangle. Passing through the middle was a white line that resembled a shooting star. There was a second symbol on his cheek but it was hidden beneath the hair which shadowed half his face. Around his neck he wore a wooden talisman with a carved symbol Jay couldn't identify.

The other was a young black man, just as tall but twice as thick. His dark hair was grown out in messy dreadlocks which unlike his companion were fully adorned with beads, shells and a myriad of feathers, large and small. On his forehead was the same triangle symbol and a small animal claw was painted on his cheek.

"We... we don't mean any harm." Jay spoke carefully wondering how far behind Amber and Lex were. Could he possibly diffuse this situation before they caught up? "We had to leave our home and we've been drifting for several days..."

"You're kind isn't welcomed here." Cipher narrowed his eyes at the blond teen before him.

"My kind?"

Jay watched wearyingly as Cipher took his staff and gently tapped the Techno symbol on his forehead. He sighed as he realized he was still wearing his entire Techno get up.

"I'm not one of them anymore."

He started to explain but just then he heard Amber clambering through the trees behind the two strangers. He took a step forward as though to stop her but Cipher saw this as a threat and drew his staff on him. Jay watched as the dark one turned with his swords ready to attack. Before he could say anything Dozer pulled a small flute like instrument from his pouch and brought it to his lips.

"No!" Jay shouted but it was too late as the dart zipped through the trees and pierced the soft tissue of her neck.

Amber reached for her throat in confusion and pulled out the dart. Slowly she let it fall and stumbled forward through the brush. As she came into view Jay tried to run to her but Cipher and his staff held him back.

"Jay?" She said as the forest grew darker around her.

Cipher turned at her voice and his breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on her familiar face. Amber staggered and as she met his eyes, her skin went pale and her mouth dropped open. Just before the darkness consumed her and she collapsed, she managed to say one word:

"Bray!"


	5. So Much to be Said

**Chapter five - so much to be said**

"Amber!" Jay cried out and rushed to her side. This time neither Dozer or Cipher stopped him. He pulled her limp head into his lap and glared up at Dozer. "What have you done?"

Dozer didn't even blink. "It's nature's poison. It only kills when we want it to."

Cipher looked down at the couple desperately trying to steady his breathing and get hold of the overwhelming emotions building up inside him. It had been a year since he'd laid eyes on her and somewhere during that time he'd given up all hope of ever seeing her again. Yet here she was, in the arms of one of those that had ripped them apart. His eyes narrowed as Jay caressed Amber's face.

"Wake up." He whispered gently but Amber didn't stir.

Jay looked up, his heart full of rage and met eyes equally filled with contempt. Cipher was glaring down at him with unmistakable hatred. Jay didn't falter as he glared back. Though he had sincerely wanted to help Amber in her search for the lost father of her child, part of him hoped Bray was never found. It was that same part that silently rejoiced when it was believed that Bray was dead. He couldn't help wanting to father Amber's son no more than he could help falling in love with her. This was supposed to be their new beginning as a family and with one word it was crushed.

Cipher was about to speak when they heard Lex stomping through the forest toward them. He'd heard Jay yell and was slightly alarmed that he'd lost sight of he and Amber in the foliage. Dozer, who'd been waiting patiently for the third traveler raised his blowpipe once more.

"Jay? Amber?"

"Wait." Cipher held up a hand to halt Dozer as he recognized the voice.

Jay looked up as Lex crashed through the brush into the strange scene. "What in the...?"

At first his eyes only spotted Dozer who stood looking like an impassable obstacle of darkness. Then he noticed Jay holding Amber on the ground. Lex steadied himself for the inevitable fight he was sure he was about to get into. Though he was never one to back away from any enemy, he slightly cringed at the thought of what Dozer could do to him with those swords. Then his eyes flickered and found Cipher standing off to the side. Lex felt the aggression which had sprung up in him quickly turn to shock as he stared into the face of his long lost comrade.

"Bray!" He squinted as if that would help his eyesight in the fading light.

"Hi Lex." Cipher gave a slight nod to his old friend. Part of him wanted to reach out and hug the kid he'd grown to see as a brother in their odd family but he smothered the impulse. That part of him that had once belonged to the city and all it's inhabitants was buried long ago. Right now he had a responsibility to uphold.

"What's..." Lex look at the scene before him with confusion in his eyes. "What's going on? What are you **doing** here?"

"Why is **he** with you?" Cipher looked at Jay, deliberately ignoring Lex's question.

"Who, Jay?" Lex was slightly flustered at his friend's standoffish nature. He realized that Bray was referring to Jay's Techno garb. "Oh uh... he's not with them anymore. He's with us now." Lex noticed the malicious way Bray glared at Jay and his intimate hold on Amber's unconscious form. He was sure this wasn't how his friend was hoping to be reunited with his girlfriend.

Cipher and Dozer exchanged a short look and the darker boy quietly slid his swords back into their sheaths strapped to his thighs. Cipher then turned his clouded eyes back to Lex.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story..." Lex made a face for he clearly didn't feel like getting into it. Not to mention he was full of questions of his own.

"We know about the virus." Dozer spoke sternly. "You escaped by boat, yes?"

Jay and Lex were both surprised by this and exchanged a questioning look before Lex nodded. "How did you..."

"Just tell us how you got here." Cipher cut in sharply.

Lex stared back at his friend. He couldn't believe how much he'd changed. Gone was the expression of a wounded animal, the stature of the reluctant hero. That bleeding heart of a teenager was long gone and in his place was a cold, unyielding man. Lex sighed as he began his tale. Whatever the Technos had done to him didn't compare with what they must have done to Bray.

"What kind of fever?" Dozer cut in confused.

Lex shrugged. He'd already forgotten the name and Jay offered no help from his position on the ground. "You'll have to ask Jack. Anyway..."

Cipher listened carefully as he swallowed back forgotten emotions. He wanted desperately to ask about the others. Just hearing Jack's name stirred familiar pinnings for a home that was lost to him. Lex was very vague in his hurried description of their journey and Cipher wondered about Trudy, Salene and even Pride. He shared another look with Dozer when Lex finished his story.

"What are **you** doing here?" Lex asked again this time more pointedly.

Cipher glared at Jay. "Ask him."

Jay glared back. He could now see that the symbol painted on Cipher's cheek was the Mallrat pentacle. "I have nothing to do with your being here." But inside Jay faltered a little. He wondered if it was possible that he might be somewhat responsible. Perhaps he'd done something at the beginning of the invasion that he was unaware of. He had obeyed Ram's commands to a fault and who knew what Ram was really doing with the people being shipped out of the city. Jay narrowed his eyes at he looked down. Ram definitely had some explaining to do.

"Cipher," Dozer cut through the tension. "We should get them back to the village."

Cipher nodded slightly as he took in the gathering darkness around them. The sun had set and the woods would be pitch black soon. He knew he couldn't leave the trio in the forest on their own though part of him wished to turn his back on them. To forget the pain he'd long since left behind. If Jay's holding Amber was anything to go by, it was a pain he would inevitably feel again with their arrival.

"Okay, follow me."

Instinctively Jay stood and lifted Amber up into his arms. "What about the others on the boat?"

"We'll come back for them in the morning." Cipher started away.

Lex fell into step behind him. "We can't just leave them there."

Cipher didn't look back at his friend. "Lex, it'll be dark shortly. Do you know what comes out of these woods at night?"

"The bogeyman?" Lex couldn't resist mocking Cipher's serious tone.

Cipher smirked a little at his friend's familiar sarcasm. "This is a wildlife preserve. Keyword being **wildlife**. If we stop to unload the boat it'll take at least an hour to get everyone and everything on shore and then we have to scale the cliff side with children and people who are sick. With the walk back to the village, we're talking about a traveling, midnight buffet for the creatures out here. Dozer may be good with his swords but he's not **that** good."

Lex glimpsed back at Dozer who held the rear behind Jay. Already his dark eyes were peering into the forest around them with caution. They made a stop at the lookout fort in which Cipher warned Kye of their presence with that same bird call Jay had heard before. After a few words they left Kye behind and continued on their way. The group trudged in silence as the night thickened around them. Cipher tried to keep at a pace in which Lex and Jay could follow. He knew they were unfamiliar with this trail and Jay's efforts were hampered with the weight of Amber in his arms. Still, he didn't want to be stuck in the woods at night. While animal attacks were low in this area, he didn't like to press his luck. Lex finally cleared his throat after nearly ten minutes of silence. He'd been thinking hard about Bray being in this mysterious place. If this was where the Technos had sent him, then perhaps the other Mallrats were here as well.

"Bray, is Taisan here? I mean back in the village?"

Cipher recognized the painful hope in his friend's voice. It was the the kind of desperate hope from having chased one empty lead after another in search of the truth. He nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Are you serious!" Lex gasped in disbelief. He didn't realize that he wasn't expecting to have found her. Was so sure even as he'd asked the question that his hopes would be crushed once more. Couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was going to finally, **finally **see his wife again. "She's really here? Is she alright?"

Cipher nodded again. Then he turned to his friend, a concerned look on his face. "Listen Lex. It's been a year since you've seen Taisan and a lot can happen in that period of time."

Lex narrowed his eyes. Cipher's tone was serious but there was an edge of kindness to it. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Cipher chose his words carefully. "you may not like what you see."

Before Lex could say another word Jay interrupted them. "Wait, is my brother here? His name's Ved."

Cipher looked back into Jay's imploring eyes and almost felt a sliver of compassion. Then he watched Amber's head loll against Jay's shoulder, his arms around her protectively and all empathy was lost. He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"There's no one by that name here." He answered coldly.

"Bray," Lex spoke again.

"No more talking." Cipher cut him off sharply.

Jay walked on in defeat. He was worried about Amber. Dozer had brushed off his concern so he wasn't sure how dangerous the dart really was. Surely Bray wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. He was also disappointed about his brother. If Ram hadn't sent him here then perhaps he really was dead after all. This thought made Jay want to collapse in shame. He wished he'd done more to protect Ved. He now knew he should have dragged him away from the Technos kicking and screaming. He looked up through the trees. Though the forest around them was dark and foreboding, the sky still held the calming color of dusk. He spotted the first star of the evening and was strangely comforted by the sight. He sighed and continued stumbling along the dark path. He thought of offering the flashlight but didn't believe Bray would accept any help from him.

As though he'd read his mind, Lex spoke up again. "We have a torch ya know." His voice was steeped in sarcasm. "Then again walking in complete darkness has it's benefits."

Cipher smirked to himself. "The animals are attracted to the light. Don't worry, I know the way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade stared at the dark cliff side with a frown. The sun had set and the boat deck was getting quiet. The passengers sat sprawled about, some silent and others engaged in murmured chatter. He knew it was foolish to believe that Amber, Lex and Jay would return by now. If luck was on their side they might just be reaching the compound. Whether or not they found anything of use, they would have to camp out until daybreak. Slade sighed and looked down at the dark ocean. Food and water were low and the boat was simply too small to accommodate this number of people. Not to mention they were pretty much out of fuel. They couldn't stay at sea. He hoped the others found something of use or else they were all screwed.

"Hey," Slade was surprised as Ebony sidled up next to him, a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Hey," He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Shouldn't you be lying down?"

She shook her head. "I'm tired of laying down. Besides, I feel better." She didn't mention that the simply act of sharing a room with Ruby made her sick to her stomach for many reasons. "Any sign of them?"

Shaking his head Slade looked away. Ebony followed his gaze as she wondered what a difference it might have made if they'd escaped in a truck or a bus, instead of setting out to sea. Where would the road have taken them? Often she wondered where she might be now if she'd had the guts to leave the city for good. She'd tried on different occasions to leave it behind but one thing always brought her back... love. First Zoot, then Bray and last of all Jay. Her love for them had made her turn back and of course that love had also abandoned her in the end. In some ways the city had been her jailer. It trapped her until she depended on it for her strength. Now she was finally free of it's bonds and safe in the arms of one who loved her. But for how long? Ebony studied Slade's profile as he stared out at the horizon. When he learned what she'd done to keep his love, would he too abandon her? If he did it would be the city's last infliction upon her. A punishment for finally escaping it's grasp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the village was a dark and quiet one. In the unlit forest Jay and Lex were just barely able to keep sight of their guides and each muttered quietly as they stumbled along the way. Both of their minds were racing with thoughts too bitter to voice aloud. Lex was still trying to grasp the concept that Taisan was alive and that she was here. He would be seeing her soon, would be able to hold her, kiss her. The very thought almost made him tremble. But he was also troubled by Bray's cryptic words. What had he meant? Had Taisan been injured? Disfigured? Or worse, had she found another love like he had with Siva? Lex swallowed bitterly as the painful thought shadowed his mind. '_Please not that_' he begged silently. '_Don't let me find her and then do that to me_'.

Jay was also lost in doubtful pondering. He almost felt guilty for it but all he could think about was what Bray's being alive meant for he and Amber. Jay knew Amber loved him. She'd made that clear time and time again. But now he couldn't help but wonder if her love for him was contingent on the belief that Bray was dead. Bray was the father of her child after all. And it wasn't until she'd given up on finding him that she let her feelings for Jay be known. Now that Bray was alive and well, would she leave Jay and take her son with her? Considering that Jay might be responsible for the splitting of their small family in the first place, he knew that Amber leaving him would be no less than he deserved. And though he said nothing, Jay was certain that Bray was thinking similar things about him.

Jay was right. As he led the way Cipher continually fought the urge to look back at Amber in Jay's arms. Even though nothing had been confirmed, he knew by the way Jay held her that the two of them were lovers. He'd heard it in the way Amber called Jay's name. The look on her face as she passed out had not been one of a woman searching for her long, lost love. Her expression had been full of shock, disbelief and even fear. This was not the reunion he'd dreamed of having with Amber. Why did it seem that every time they were separated, she was never happy to see him return?

His thoughts also rested on the child he'd long since stopped dreaming about. When he was taken Amber was in premature labor and hemorrhaging. For months he had no way of knowing whether either of them were even alive. After all that time and no word, he forced himself to stop thinking about his faceless child that might not even exist. It hurt too much and caused him to wake from terrible nightmares. When he finally received word that mother and baby were okay, he wasn't as ecstatic as he thought he would be. Though Amber and his child were alive he was still a prisoner and they were still alone. Because there was little hope of ever getting to them, he shut down his emotions to keep from going mad over them both. Now Amber was here, alive and well. Was it possible their child was on the boat? Lex was never one to go into specifics that didn't concern him so Cipher, who was afraid to ask, was left to wonder.

Even Dozer was occupied with thought. In the year since he'd met him, Cipher had fully gained Dozer's respect. And though the young man said little, Dozer was well aware of the pain Cipher kept hidden deep inside. The two had become close confidants and trusted one another to a fault. He could only imagine how his leader was feeling now that his old tribe members washed up onshore. Dozer wondered how he would feel if he were ever to see his old tribe again. After so much time and having to start again he wasn't sure. He did lament his missing younger sister and blinked away a tear at the thought of her smile. Dozer shook the picture from his mind and refocused his attention to any sign of danger around them.

After what seemed like forever Lex caught a glimpse of faint light but then it was gone. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness and saw the flicker again. He realized he wasn't crazy and as the trees cleared he saw many lights. Tall torches blazed from a small village below the hillside. After a few more strides Cipher stepped aside so his companions could get a better view. Though they tried to hide it, Jay and Lex both gazed down with awe.

Before them was a steep drop off which provided a breathtaking view of the compound. Some meters below them was a small waterfall sprung from somewhere deep within the rocky earth of the hillside. The water cascaded down into a lovely natural pond which glistened in the moon and firelight. Just off to the right of the pond was the pump of a well. To the left was a hand dug grill pit still smoldering from cooking an earlier meal perhaps. A considerably large gazebo like structure stood further forward, placed underneath were three long tables and dozens of chairs. From the positioning of torches, Lex guessed it marked the village center.

Spreading out from the center in an ever widening half circle, were wooden shacks. They ranged in size, some small enough for two people while others looked big enough to house several comfortably. They were built with simple planks of aged wood and the style of each was similar. Their roofs looked both thatched and reinforced with beams. Each had it's own decorated look ranging from splashes of random color, to long strips of material that flapped in the cool breeze like flags. Off in the distance stood a two story stone building that looked unused except for faint light flickering from a couple rooms in the lower level. Even farther off lay gardens and small pens with several farm animals settling down for the night.

"Whoa," Jay couldn't stop the word from escaping his lips. All together the compound set up was remarkable. Though it seemed well organized and self contained, Jay couldn't imagine it was the work of any Technos he knew. It was much too rural and earthy to match their sleek, modern style.

Dozer couldn't help but smile with pride as Cipher gestured to the sight before them. "Welcome to the Radix."


	6. Bittersweet Night

**Chapter six - bittersweet night**

Cipher led the way down the steep incline with the others following close behind. Jay stumbled, finding it difficult to maintain his balance while holding Amber. After nearly falling forward, Lex, without so much as a word, turned and obligingly took hold of Amber's legs while Jay held her upper body against him. The lights from the village made it easier to see the path and the quartet made it the rest of the way without incident. Reaching the bottom of the hill they encountered a gate in the chain linked fence which surrounded the entire compound. Vines and other natural greenery were intertwined within the metal links. Standing watch was a guard whom Cipher regarded with another warning bird call.

"Cipher sir." The young teenage boy nodded his wild dark hair, feathers scattered throughout. "You're back early."

Cipher nodded slightly. "Malon."

Malon's equally dark eyes peered at the three strangers among his fellow tribesmen and frowned. "Is everything okay sir?"

Another nod as Cipher led the others past the boy. "Yes, is Brock back from the hunt?"

"Not yet." Malon shook his head and closed the gate behind them. "Though Jet says they're due back tomorrow." In the dancing light he noticed the puncture wound in Amber's neck. He smirked. "Is this your work Dozer?"

Dozer only gave the boy a devilish grin as he followed Cipher toward the main meeting house. Now on Terra firma, Lex let Jay take on Amber's full weight and looked about at his surroundings. Though there were few people to be seen, the village still hummed with life. Sounds of friendly conversation could be heard coming from all shacks and the hungry wail of a baby echoed from somewhere in the distance. There were small makeshift roadways between the shacks and Lex saw a large bonfire lit at the end of one. A few young kids, he wasn't sure of their ages, sat around it laughing and chatting excitedly. The meeting house was the largest shack by far and candle light shown from the small plexi glass windows.

As they approached the door squeaked open and out came three women talking in low murmurs. Their attire was different than that of Cipher, Dozer and Kye's camouflage look. All three wore dresses or skirts with a similar honey colored tie dye pattern. The fabrics flowed loosely and were decorated with several different objects of nature: small shiny stones, tiny shells, delicate feathers and even leaves of many sizes. A sudden chorus of laughter from the bonfire claimed Jay and Lex's attention and neither noticed as the women looked in their direction.

"Cipher!"

The familiar voice made Lex jump and he turned to see Taisan, his Taisan, approaching with a large smile. Lex's legs weakened as Cipher met her halfway and the two embraced. It was clear she hadn't yet noticed the others with him as she gazed up at Cipher warmly. She was more beautiful than Lex remembered. Her hair had grown longer, now trailing down her back like a lovely, dark cape, elegantly decorated with small colorful shells and a white swallow feather. Her rounded face bore a glow of happiness he'd only been privy to a couple of times in their doomed marriage. The simple sight of her was enough to make Lex feel faint. Though the vision was breath taking, he didn't want to believe his eyes for the image was so much like his dreams. Only Jay noticed Lex's sharp intake of breath as Taisan tilted her head up and kissed Cipher's cheek tenderly.

"You're back early." She said with a smile.

Cipher nodded. "Yes we uh... we ran into some... complications."

As Taisan frowned, Cipher leaned down and whispered quietly into her ear. It was then that Taisan looked beyond his shoulder and spotted Lex and the others. At first her face went white with shock and Lex was afraid that her rigid response was that of fear. Then her pretty eyes softened with moisture as her hands went to her mouth in disbelief. With dignity under pressure, which only she could achieve, Taisan timidly walked toward him. Lex however found he was unable to move and stood stock still, his eyes watching her every movement.

"Lex," She said softly and he felt himself melt at the sound of her voice speaking his name. How long had he waited to hear her say his name again? "I can't believe you're here." She gave him a small smile and his frozen muscles relaxed.

"I could say the same for you..." Was his breathless reply.

There was so much he wanted to say though even Lex knew nothing could ever express what was going through his mind, let alone his heart. They stood in a silence that seemed to last light years for Lex and he was startled when Taisan reached out and took his hand. Impassioned heat shot through his arm with the realization that she was real and not another imagining of his desperate mind.

"I..."

Before she could get out another word, Lex embraced her tightly and kissed her with an unbridled passion which had been bottled up for the last year. Taisan slightly stiffened in his arms though the burn of his kiss had her head spinning. She'd forgotten what Lex's kisses were capable of making her feel.

For a few embarrassed seconds, Jay and the others tried not to stare at the reunited couple. It was then that Jay caught the dispirited look on Cipher's face as he stared at the ground. For reasons he wasn't sure of, Jay had an inkling that Cipher's sadness had nothing to do with he or Amber at the moment.

Slowly Lex pulled out of the warmth of Taisan's mouth and still holding her close, pressed his head to hers and stared into his favorite pair of eyes. She gazed back lovingly, a contented smile playing lazily on her lips. Lex breathed out a shuddering sigh as her soft hand ran along the curve of his face. It was strange, the things he had missed. Something as simple as a touch made him want to weep with forgotten happiness.

"Lex," She whispered though she didn't seem to expect an answer. As though she were relishing the name as it rolled off her tongue.

"Hmm," He sighed in response his hand slowly exploring the familiar curve of her back. He didn't notice Taisan tense up as his hand made it's way around her waist. Lex was surprised to find Taisan's usually small waistline altered as his hand came across a subtle protruding bump.

Taisan now stood as still as a pillar of salt, a slight expression of pain on her pretty face. Jay again noticed Cipher's eyes flicker with unrecognizable emotion as Lex stepped back and looked down puzzled. He knew what it was but his mind wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. Pregnant?

'_Taisan can't be pregnant_,' Lex thought to himself rapidly. '_She can't be because I haven't been around. And if I haven't been around then it can't be min_e.' Lex blinked a few times as the realization continued to slam into him. '_It's not mine. It's not mine. My wife is pregnant and it's not mine!_' He finally looked up to see Taisan's eyes were closed as she awaited the onslaught of his reaction to this unexpected discovery.

"San?"

Lex's inquisition was halted as Amber moaned and brought attention back to the more pertinent issue. Seeming relieved Taisan turned to the unconscious girl whom she hadn't noticed before.

"Amber," Taisan was surprised to see her old friend and quickly reached for her neck to check her pulse. "Playing with your toys again, Dozer?"

Though her voice held a hint of disapproval and urgency Dozer smirked slightly. "She'll be fine."

"Unless she's had an allergic reaction." Taisan chastised.

"Reaction?" Jay was suddenly worried again as he watched the exotic beauty examine his girlfriend.

Taisan didn't look at Jay as she gently lifted Amber's eyelid. "It's common with this type of herb." She glanced at Cipher. "We need to get her to the infirmary."

In a sudden burst of life, several more people came out of the meeting house, two of which caused Dozer to suddenly bow his head humbly. The two young women each wore forest green robes and had a regal heir about them and Jay guessed correctly when he assumed they were leaders. Each wore wooden talismans around their necks similar to Ciphers but with different symbols. Surrounded by a small entourage they approached and Cipher shared a respectful nod with each of them.

"Glad to have you back safely." The tall blond regarded Cipher and Dozer with a deep but gentle voice. Her sandy hair was piled up on her head in a complicated mass of crimpy waves and feathers of all colors. She looked at the three strangers with cautious yet friendly eyes.

Her black haired companion was not as welcoming. Her brooding eyes narrowed as she swept her long tresses over her shoulder in annoyance. "What is this?"

"We have visitors Lyric." The blond stated the obvious.

Lyric turned accusing eyes at Cipher. "Why did you bring them here?"

"They need help." Cipher answered simply offering no details.

"They seek sanctuary." The blond leader spoke as though she already knew the story. Her eyes rested on each of the travelers, pausing for a moment longer on Lex who didn't appear to be aware of what was happening around him. He stood silently staring into space, an expression of pained shock on his handsome face. Sweeping her light green eyes over Taisan she frowned with understanding. "You must be exhausted after your travels. You're welcome to stay and refresh yourselves tonight." She turned to a tall male in her group. Half of his head was shaved, while the other half gloated a gorgeous wheat colored mane of waves. "Rider, you and Zeal take them to the guest quarters. See that they're fed and comfortable."

As Zeal and Rider stepped forward Taisan gestured to Amber. "This one needs the infirmary." To this another young man stepped up without command to assist her. Jay was not eager to release his girlfriend until Taisan touched his hand gently. "She'll be safe with me I promise. No harm will come to her."

As Amber was handed over and Taisan began to walk away, Lex came back to life suddenly reaching out and grabbing her arm. "San,"

His voice was barely above a whisper but the confused hurt in his tone shot through Taisan's spirit like a siren. Looking back at him, his expression begged for an answer. Taisan's lip trembled as it often did when she was encumbered with emotion. In Lex's eyes she saw her match, the only man to ever steal her heart without permission. There was so much to be said and in that instant Taisan wanted nothing more than to lose herself in his arms and tell him everything, regardless of the consequences. She felt weak and powerless in his penetrating gaze. Swallowing hard Taisan gently pulled from his grasp.

"Not now Lex." She spoke in a strained whisper.

Perhaps it was the surprise of her dismissal that shocked Lex into open mouth silence as he watched her walk away. He stepped forward, but it was Cipher's firm but soft hand on his shoulder that stopped him.

"Tomorrow." Was all he said and before Lex was aware of what was happening Cipher disappeared with the others while he and Jay were led away by Zeal and Rider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can not **believe** you brought them here!" Lyric snapped as she threw her robe, which signified her role as leader, to the ground. "Does our safety mean nothing to you?"

"Our safety means everything to me." Cipher narrowed his eyes though he never raised his voice. "It was for our safety that I brought them here."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What would you have me do?" Cipher leaned against the center table of the leader's circle, tempering his rising annoyance. "If left on their own they would have eventually found us. And without our guidance they could have caused more trouble than they already have."

"There are more I presume?" The blond asked calmly as she sat watching Lyric pace in irritation.

Cipher nodded. "A boat load. They used it to escape the city."

"A boat!" Lyric gasped and then laughed sarcastically. "Well that's perfect. They could have the virus."

"Lyric, calm down." The black haired girl glared at the blond but dared not speak and resumed her frenetic pacing.

"They left before it was released." Cipher explained.

"And I'm sure they told you that right?" Lyric frowned finding it impossible to control her anger. "Am I the only person in this room who noticed that one of them is a **Techno**?" She shrieked.

"I've been told he isn't one anymore." Cipher spoke through clenched teeth. Though defending Jay pained him to no end, he felt the truth was more important than his personal feelings.

"Well that symbol on his forehead says different." Lyric retorted and looked to the calmest of the trio. "Jet, surely you can't agree with this."

Sighing Jet fiddled with a ring on her finger. After a moment of silence she looked up at Cipher. "Are there any others beside Mallrats?"

Unsurprised by her insight Cipher shook his head. "According to Lex at least."

Lyric spun in confusion. "Mallrats?" She looked at her fellow leaders with curious eyes. "Are you saying those people are your city tribe?"

Cipher nodded slightly and without thinking brushed a couple of fingers along the pentacle on his cheek.

"Didn't you see the symbols on their hands?" Jet asked as Lyric's anger quickly dissipated into genuine interest.

"The only symbol I saw was the angry T on that boy's forehead." Lyric's voice had calmed though she seemed slightly irritated with herself. "Besides how could I have seen such a thing in the dark?" She glanced at Jet. "How did you? You didn't even seem upset by their presence."

Jet gave a small smile. "I admit, I recognized Lex first." Having been the former leader of the Gulls, a well known city tribe, Jet knew the Mallrats and their politics.

Lyric rolled her eyes. "City kids."

Unlike her fellow leaders, Lyric had never been to the city. Growing up in the countryside, there she remained even after the virus. Though she came of age away from the chaos and violence, she had her own perilous struggles in an ever changing wilderness. During an unusual venture to the coast, Lyric and a few of her tribesmen were attacked by Technos and she was brought to the encampment. The fate of hercompanions still remained a mystery. At that time she'd hated and feared all city dwellers having been taught they could never be trusted. Over the months her trust was eventually gained. Still, a year since the incident, Lyric often felt ostracized as many of the others shared the same histories of a city full of lost friends and unfamiliar foes such as the Locos and the Chosen. Her hate for the Technos was made even stronger since one had attempted to have his way with her.

"But the question still remains, if these people are the famous Mallrats, what's a Techno doing among them?" Lyric asked.

This time Jet looked to Cipher for the answer. He in turn gave an uncharacteristic shrug. "I'm not entirely clear on that one. I think he left the Technos and joined the Mallrats. As for his attire," Cipher shook his head. "it's anyone's guess."

There was silence as the three sat engrossed in their own thoughts. Jet finally cleared her throat and stood. "As a leader, Cipher made a decision and we willabide byit. In the morning you'll take the strongest and best climbers to fetch the rest of them."

"You're going to let them stay?" Lyric was surprised. "With no explanation?"

"By our laws we must at least let them state their case. They'll have their chance to do that tomorrow when Brock returns. We wont make any final decision without him." Jet glanced at her fellow leaders for their reactions. "In the meantime I see no harm in showing them courtesy. Who knows when they last had a decent meal."

"Fine." Lyric picked up her robe and draped it over her shoulders. "But I'm ordering further watch over them. I don't think Cipher was deceived but until I hear sufficient evidence, that boy is still a Techno in my eyes." Expecting an argument, she was surprised when the other two nodded in agreement.

"Be sure to keep an eye on Lex as well." Cipher advised. "After seeing Taisan, I'm not sure what he might do."

Though slightly confused Lyric nodded. "What of the girl?"

"If I know Dozer, she's not moving anytime soon." Jet arched an amused eyebrow.

"Speaking of such," Lyric shook her head. "Cipher you really should talk to him about those darts. One of these days he's going to get the dosage wrong and kill someone."

Though he intended to do no such thing Cipher gave the girls another nod before letting himself out of the leader's room. He knew that Dozer's knowledge of weapons in nature was better than most people's knowledge of their own minds. He doubted his best friend would ever risk anyone's life messing with things beyond his skill. Cipher found that Dozer's creative battle tactics assisted in protecting their village in the safest manner possible. He would never meddle with his friend's fondness for nature's hidden treasures. After the door was closed Lyric turned to her blond companion.

"What does Taisan have to do with this Lex character?"

Jet sighed. "He was her husband before..." She trailed off.

"Oh," Lyric gasped. "Well then, I'll be sure to keep that watch on him."

"Good." Jet made a move toward the door.

"Were your two tribes close?" Lyric suddenly asked from behind.

Surprised by the question Jet turned. It wasn't like Lyric to ask about the city tribes. Naturally prejudiced against the city and all in it, Lyric showed little interest in anything that even pertained to life outside the country. As far as she was concerned, their old lives were behind them now, thanks to the Technos, and the Radix was their new priority.

"Not especially." Jet finally answered. "In all honesty, the Mallrats were peace keepers but spent more time being public enemy number one." She sighed at Lyric's confused expression. "All they wanted to do was bring us together. Like we are now. Make a better life, a better future. Most of the city rebelled against their ways, my tribe included. Whatever they tried to build, we managed to knock down."

"The instinct to destroy." Lyric said quietly trying to picture the peaceful leader reeking havoc in the streets.

"All they ever wanted was what we have now." Jet continued as her eyes clouded over slightly. "They were the only ones willing to fight for it. And they lost a lot of good people doing just that." Lyric watched Jet's face as her voice grew quiet. There was a hint of melancholy in her green eyes as though she was pained by some memory Lyric could not see. Suddenly remembering herself Jet gave a weak smile. "Anyway, that's how I know they're no threat to us now." Lyric nodded her black head as Jet opened the door. "Goodnight."

As she made her way across the village Jet's eyes began to sting with tears and she was grateful to make it to the privacy of her shack. Once inside she fell back against the door and tried hard to get control of her emotions. Talking about the Mallrats and life before the Technos was very painful for Jet. It was a past she didn't care to speak of often and rarely shared even with others who'd gone through the same thing.

After she was taken away by the Chosen, Jet was sent to a mine with many of the city's tribe leaders. It was there where her spirit was continually broken and she watched kids who refused to bend to the will of the Chosen injured or worse. Those who thought it best to go along with the Chosen demands, including Jet, were still punished and kept to work in darkness on little sleep and even less food. Some kids dropped right before her eyes from illness and hunger. She had no idea what had become of her tribe and was ashamed for not having been stronger for their sake. After the Chosen fell from power Jet and other lost souls wandered the countryside. Some were afraid to go back to the city while others had nothing to go back to at all.

She finally found the courage to return to the city and brought together what was left of her tribe. Then the Technos attacked and the Gulls were lucky not to lose anymore members. This time Jet refused to sit back and do nothing like before so she joined the resistance movement started by Pride. But the Technos were different than the Chosen and soon fooled and won over most of the rebels with their gifts of food, water and electricity. While Jet still felt there was something worth fighting for, she couldn't convince her tribe or the others. She was all that was left to deliver the harsh blow to Pride that he was now on his own.

He had the last laugh, even if he wasn't aware of it, for some weeks later Jet and another of her tribesmen, Rider, were taken under cover of night. They soon found themselves at the compound and Jet was furious that she hadn't been able to convince the other leaders of the resistance to stand behind Pride. In attempt to make amends for past misgivings, she then poured all of her energy into rallying her fellow prisoners against the Technos.

Rebellious tears slipped down Jet's cheek despite her best efforts and she pulled her leader's robe from her shoulders. Sitting down on the bed, a hay mattress supported by knotted rope, she wiped at her damp face. Contrary to popular belief, her experiences with the Chosen nor the Technos weren't what pained Jet the most. It was the memory of a boy. With a trembling hand the sandy haired girl reached into an old box of nicknack's and removed a crumpled picture. The faded smile staring back at her made the tears come faster.

Their tribes had been estranged but she respected him for his kindness and courage. They'd shared one night together before their world was torn apart by the Chosen and they were forever ripped from one another. Even now Jet could feel the softness of his touch and the way his genuine smile warmed her heart. In one night she'd fallen in love and for months she wondered what had become of him. It wasn't until she'd returned to the city that she was told by one of his tribesmen that he'd died fighting the Chosen.

Jet found the grief unbearable. He died fighting for a freedom that she had simply handed over. What Jet wouldn't do for another chance to go back and change history. Perhaps if she'd been brave enough to stand against the Chosen, innocent people like him would have had a better chance. Even if she'd died, as he did, there was a comfort in knowing they would at least be together. Jet stared at the photograph as she'd done countless times before and imagined he were sitting beside her, as he had done that night. She could still hear his voice. She thought of the last words they ever said to one another:

_"I don't think we should tell anyone about this." Jet said sadly._

_"I know. Things are so..." he paused letting the words hang in the air. "When will I see you again?" _

_Jet shrugged as she tried to hide the uncertainty in her eyes. "It might be awhile. It'll be hard to sneak away."_

_"I know." he nodded. "Same for me."_

_"I'll write you." She finally looked into his eyes wishing desperately to be able to stay with him. _

_"Okay," he smiled slightly and gently brushed a few strands of her sandy hair from her face. Jet sighed at his warm touch as she leaned in to kiss him. _

_"I'll write you..." She repeated before walking away._

Her eyes fell from the picture and gazed about the room, resting on Brock's antlers. They were his most prized possession and came from the first buck he'd killed hunting nearly eight months ago. Brock and the other hunters would be back tomorrow and Jet was aware she would have to hide the picture again. Brock knew little of her heart and would be no doubt jealous if he realized she pined for another. Though kind, Brock was a proud man who had once been a Demon Dog, one of the most feared tribes in the city. Jet looked back at the smiling boy. Brock would be back tomorrow but she still had tonight to remember. Lying down, the picture pressed to her chest, Jet's shoulders shook as she sobbed silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some shacks away Taisan was also sitting on her own hay bed in deep thought when Cipher knocked gently. She knew who it was before he entered and didn't look up as he let himself in. Cipher was sure Taisan would be emotionally wrecked after her surprise encounter with Lex and sat beside her in silence. There had always been a hope that they would see their friends again. Though time replaced the desperate desire with a quiet wanting that they no longer spoke of. A year after they were taken the Mallrats became more and more a whisper in their past and all thoughts of a reunion dimmed into a vague impossibility.

In some ways, both Cipher and Taisan accepted this with comfort. Their lives had changed so greatly that they began to treasure what was fast becoming nothing but a memory and somewhat feared what pain a reunification could bring. Just as it had in the Radix, they knew that life in the city had gone on without them. And like Cipher and Taisan, they believed their fellow Mallrats now regarded their lost friends as nothing more than bittersweet memories.

When news of the virus mark II reached them they prayed that the Mallrats escaped the city safely and wished good fortune found them on their journey. Neither ever imagined that journey would bring them here. The arrival was so sudden that Cipher felt it brought with it more a sense of doom than happiness.

"Taisan?" He finally spoke softly. "You alright?"

She nodded though he could see her hands trembling as she protectively rubbed her bump. Reaching over Cipher placed a gentle hand over hers. Taisan slowly looked up at him with troubled eyes.

"How am I going to tell him Bray?"

Cipher sighed. Though Taisan fully supported his name change she sometimes slipped in intimate moments such as this. He never said it but hearing his name brought a mixture of pain and comfort. When it was spoken it was a reminder of a past he couldn't completely forget. A past plagued with both blissful and painful images that ran seamlessly together in the threads of his mind.

"He'll never understand." Her voice broke slightly.

"He will." Even as he spoke the words Cipher knew Taisan wouldn't believe them. He hardly believed them himself.

"I can't do it." She continued. "Did you see his face? He was disgusted with me."

"I think surprised is a better word."

"He was hurt. I hurt him." Taisan sighed and tried to calm herself by taking in a couple deep breaths. She hated how her pregnancy hormones weakened her ability to control her emotions. She was forever on the verge of tears and avoided confrontations at all costs. "I won't be able to tell him. I'm not sure I'll even be able to face him tomorrow."

Cipher gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand. "Perhaps I should do it. It might be better to hear it from me."

Looking only slightly relieved to have the burden off her shoulders Taisan looked at Cipher painfully. "He won't understand. You know how he is. He'll hate me." Her voice dropped to a whisper as the tears started to fall. Cipher reached an arm around her and Taisan welcomed the embrace as she rested her head on his shoulder. "He'll hate me..." She repeated.

Cipher wasn't sure what else to say so the two sat in silence as Taisan tried to stifle her cries. Since her pregnancy brought out Taisan's vulnerability, Cipher had become her steady hand. During their captivity the two of them had become immensely close, both sharing the pain of losing a love deeper than either had ever felt before. Often they only found comfort in one another, cutting emotional ties with the others in the village. No one saw Taisan cry except Cipher and she in turn was the only one who ever witnessed his unrelenting nightmares that caused him to wake in fits of hysteria.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked quietly.

Taisan wiped her eyes. "Isn't there someone else you'd rather be watching over?"

Cipher knew who Taisan was speaking of and thought of Amber laid up in the infirmary. He couldn't deny the temptation to sit by her bedside until she woke. He wanted to see her eyes, to know immediately what she was feeling when she looked at him once again. But then he remembered Jay and feared what he would find in Amber's expression should he stay with her. He feared even more what she might have to say. The morning would no doubt bring with it many explanations, the majority of which Cipher was sure would be heart breaking for most of them. Heartbreak that he was in no hurry to experience. Slowly Cipher shook his head as he pulled Taisan closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the village settled into nighttime silence, Lex lay awake staring at the dark ceiling. He and Jay were sharing one of the lower rooms of the stone compound building. The accommodations were surprisingly comfortable considering they were in the middle of the woods. They were both pleased to have military cots to sleep on after a week of nights spent on hard boat deck or uneven sand. Dinner had been brought to them though neither had much of an appetite. Despite the evening's events they both refrained from conversation, silently brooding over their own melodramas. Though Jay claimed he was too unsettled to sleep the tea they'd been brought knocked him out in record time and he now lay snoring gently. Their candle had long since dwindled out and Lex resented the darkness with a passion. He could see the moon out his window as it glowed in the black sky. Lex narrowed his eyes in anger. The dark night felt misleading and full of secrets. He couldn't wait for morning. The dawn would bring the sun and with it the answers he so desperately needed.


	7. Questioning Dawn

**author's note: I've started to receive numerous questions about this story and am finding it difficult to keep up and answer them all. Therefore I've started a forum for my fanfictions: Tribe Fanatics-topic-"from the eyes of a bohemian". If you have questions about this story or any of my other work, please feel free to submit them to the forum and I'll be glad to answer whatever's on your mind.Whether it be about plotchanges, story direction orclues as to when I'll be updating.**

**Chapter seven - questioning dawn**

Jay was surprised to find he'd slept solidly through the night and only woke when their breakfast was brought to them by a boy of fifteen. The young teen's wavy brown locks fell across his eyes in such a way that Jay wondered how the kid was able to see at all. He had a friendly face and a cheery disposition and hummed as he bustled into the room.

"Sleep well?" He asked without looking up.

"Uh, yes." Jay ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you."

"Good. Be sure to eat up. These apples are last of the season and the sweetest. The ones we got in preserves ain't half as good." He laughed lightly and looked up. His bright smile suddenly faded as he made eye contact with Jay and he quickly set down the tray of food and excused himself.

"What was that all about?"

"Call me crazy," Lex yawned from his side of the room. "but it could be that mark on your forehead." Jay jumped as he hadn't realized Lex was awake. Judging from the circles under his brooding eyes, he hadn't slept at all. Jay's hand went to his head as he frowned. Such prejudice over a tiny symbol. "Why do you still wear that?" Lex slid off his bed to the tray, his appetite now fully restored. "You keep telling everyone that you're not one of **them** anymore..."

"I'm not."

"So what gives?" Lex narrowed his eyes. Having spent a sleepless night battling with his own fears he was up for a fight and Jay was good as anyone. "You quit them how many months ago? Yet you take the time to paint that thing on everyday."

Jay frowned as he watched his dark haired companion bite into an apple. He knew Lex was goading him, gunning for an argument and Jay wasn't taking the bait. Still, Lex's words had more truth in them than Jay was wanting to admit. He climbed out of bed and stared at himself in the small mirror that hung beside the door.

Why did he still wear the symbol? In the beginning he was sure it was from simple habit. As a Techno he'd been drilled and trained to do things the same way every time, resulting in much of his actions becoming second nature. But after awhile he began consciously connecting the symbol with Ved. As the rift between brothers grew, it became the only thing they had in common. After Ved's disappearance Jay continued to paint it on every day. He now wondered if subconsciously it was his way of keeping Ved alive. As long as he wore it his little brother wasn't forgotten. In fact, as he stared at himself he thought he could almost see Ved staring back out at him. The symbol on their foreheads was all that connected them.

Lex suddenly kicked the door causing Jay to jerk his head from his reflection. "How long are they going to keep us in here?" He griped in annoyance.

When Jay looked back at the mirror, Ved was gone. His shoulders dropped and he stared down into the basin of water that sat on the table below the mirror. Jay had to face the truth. Ved was lost to him and they might never find each other. All he could do was hope his brother was alive and move on with his life. With a resigned sigh Jay picked up the towel that sat beside the basin and dipped it into the cool water. Taking one last look at his reflection he began rubbing the wet fabric against his forehead.

An hour or so later a young woman entered, her arms full of dark blue and brown clothing. Jay could tell she was older than the boy had been, maybe nineteen. Her blond curls boasted several braids and the red feather of a Crimson Rosella. Lex thought she looked familiar and was proved right when he saw the symbol painted on her cheek. She had been one of the Orphans, a city tribe with whom Lex had more than his fair share of run ins. Whatever was formidable about her back then had melted away through the passing of time. It surprised Lex how attractive she was without her old tribal makeup.

"Good mornin'." She said sweetly as she paused in front of the door.

"Morning." Jay was polite enough to respond while Lex only gave her a suspicious glance from his position at the window.

She looked at them both nervously, narrowing her eyes at Lex in recognition before stepping forward. Seeming not to want to get any closer to Lex than necessary she decided to drop the clothes on Jay's cot. He sat watching her curiously before looking at the pile of clothes. After stepping away from the bed she backed toward the door and glanced into the basin of used water.

"Good, it looks like you cleaned up." She finally found her voice. "Those clothes are for you. If you like you can change and we'll have your old ones washed."

Jay and Lex exchanged looks of slight surprise before Jay nodded. "Thanks uh..." He looked down at the clothes a moment before continuing. "How long are we going to be in here? I mean are we prisoners?"

The girl flushed slightly. "Of... of course not. Um, you're our gue..."

"Where's Bray?" Lex didn't wait for her to finish. "I wanna see him."

"Bray?" The girl looked confused at the name.

Jay picked up on it immediately. "I think he means Cipher?"

"Oh," She flushed harder. "Right. Um he's gone. They left at daybreak to get your friends."

"Daybreak?" Lex frowned. "Why so early? We should have gone with him. They might not even recognize him."

"All I know is they wanted to beat the tide."

Jay sat and wondered how those left on the boat would react when he, Amber and Lex didn't return. And in their place was a group of unfamiliar men on the beach. He wondered if any of them would recognize Bray. Jay knew he hadn't despite seeing his picture briefly on a computer screen. What if they thought something bad had happened and tried to leave? Jay shook the thought from his head and tried to think on more positive things.

"Well do we have to stay in here until he comes back?" Lex asked with irritation to which Jay cut in gently,

"What about our friend Amber? Can we see her?"

"Um, I don't see why not." The girl seemed grateful for Jay's presence as Lex intimidated her. "I'll just go and get an escort for you. You can change while you wait." Having nothing more to say she let herself out quickly.

"An escort." Lex scoffed and went back to staring out the window. He saw nothing of interest as this side of the building faced the woods.

"It's better than nothing." Jay began sifting through the clothes. "Though I will say your friends sure are flighty."

"My friends?" Lex glared at Jay. "Last time I checked you're the one they have a problem with."

Jay decided to let the comment slide as he somewhat understood what was causing Lex's bad mood. He wasn't completely sure what had happened between Lex and Taisan the night before. So few words had been spoken and it all happened so fast. Besides he'd been preoccupied with getting help for Amber. He did know that last night two reunions happened in the worst way possible for all of them. Lifting up one of the shirts Jay found himself shaking his head in slight amusement. He held it up for his companion to see clearly.

"Hey Lex,"

Turning Lex narrowed his eyes at the garment. It was an over sized cotton weave which appeared to be hand dyed indigo blue. It was longer than most shirts and reminded him of a monkish tunic. The fabric was loose and had a feminine appeal to it. The long sleeves ballooned out at the ends and the collar was decorated with the same shells and small stones he'd seen on Taisan's dress.

"I am **not** wearing that." He pointed.

Jay chuckled and threw it over to the other bed. "Don't have much choice do we?"

"I'm staying in this." Lex pulled at his vest.

"Come on Lex," Jay said lightly. "you stink. We both do."

Lex growled inwardly but couldn't reply knowing it was the truth. They'd left the city with only the clothes on their backs. On the boat they'd been crammed together like sardines sleeping on everything from the deck itself to life vests and old fishing nets. Even when they had the opportunity to wash themselves in the stream at the beach, their clothing suffered and remained subjected to sand and salt and whatever else. Jay was right, they smelled something awful. They were both dressed when their escort arrived. At least the pants were more to their liking: brown leather with a loose fit. From the coloring and stitching Lex could tell they'd not only sewn the pants but they had also aged the leather themselves. He was more than impressed and was still picking at his ensemble when a girl with light red hair poked her head in the door.

"Hi, I'm Quinn." The first to introduce herself she didn't seem at all as nervous or distrusting as the others. As she slipped through the small opening her thin locks of hair danced behind her in an unearthly manner. Her hair indeed was a strange shade of red, almost burnt orange really, a color Jay had once seen in a picture of a fawn. It contrasted with the blue Swallow feather she had weaved within a single braid. Her blouse matched theirs except the coloring was sea foam green with a long broom skirt of the same hue. Tiny unseen bells were sewn into the fabric and could be heard as she moved to the center of the room. There was a strange unnatural quality to her movements, as though gravity had no affect on her and she swept along the floor like she was floating. "You wanted to see your friend?"

Jay nodded as he stood. "Yes, is she alright?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. "Yes." She gave them both a flirtatious glance. "You look nice. The colors suit you."

Even Lex was hard pressed to keep from blushing and was surprised as Quinn approached him to gaze into his face more closely. He wanted to step back but the bed hindered his movement. She seemed to be studying him and her eyes, one blue, the other hazel, were quite off putting. Lex frowned as she tilted her head in interest. He felt as though she were peering right through him and he was exposed. He didn't like it. Finally she broke into a friendly smile as though she'd learned a secret.

"She was right about you."

Before he could ask who she was talking about Quinn glided to the door and motioned for them to follow. Both boys were surprised to see two teenage males standing on either side of the door in the hall. Jay and Lex had forgotten they were being guarded. As they followed after Quinn, the other boys came along behind them wordlessly. No sense in watching an empty room.

"They're not paranoid at all." Lex said sarcastically under his breath.

Jay glanced behind him. "They prob'ly just want to make sure we don't cause any trouble." He looked at Lex pointedly who promptly ignored the hint.

Outside their senses were bombarded with bright light and the lively noises of the village. It was impossible to make out what was happening within the encampment of shacks but small conversations could be picked up, the shrieks of small children playing, and bits of music. Instead of heading directly into the center of the chaos, Quinn took a path between a row of shacks and the compound building. She was purposely avoiding the confrontation between the villagers and their guests. What the boys weren't aware of was that their arrival was known by only a small group, including those they had encountered the night before. Their presence had not been announced and until it was, it was best to keep them out of sight. The end of the path came out into a smaller open area between several shacks, one being the infirmary. Though they would been seen crossing through it by some, Quinn knew it was easier to explain the presence of strangers to a few people rather than a large crowd. Two girls sat sewing in front of one shack and were so engrossed in their fun conversation neither looked up at the passing procession. Across the way, on a small makeshift porch, a little boy napped in a hammock while a young woman skinned a large container of potatoes. She gave the group a curious glance but was contented when Quinn offered her a big smile and continued on with her work.

Suddenly Quinn turned to Lex with a sympathetic look and said, "Don't do it."

He and Jay both regarded her as though she were some strange creature and it was then that Taisan came walking into the clearing. She and Lex saw one another right away and Taisan looked as though she might stop and turn around. Lex didn't give her a chance and broke from the group and ran to her.

"Taisan!" She avoided his eyes and Lex was forced to grab her arms to make her look at him. "Taisan, what is going on? What happened last night? I thought you'd be happy to see me..."

"I am happy to see you." She replied quickly. "I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you then Lex, I... I'm..." Taisan look down trembling. She wasn't ready for this. If she had known he would be running around freely she would have stayed in her shack. As it was she only wanted to check on Amber's progress.

"Pregnant!" He blurted, anger in his tone. "Yeah I can see that. What I wanna know is how." He'd told himself he wouldn't get mad but suddenly found he couldn't control his temper. As it was with anything that Lex held close to his heart, his emotions were heightened and even more explosive.

"I can't." Taisan closed her eyes in attempt to center herself but she'd learned long ago that even in the best of situations it was impossible to meditate around Lex. "I can't do this. Cipher said he would..."

Lex had never seen his wife so flustered. It was worrisome and frustrating at the same time. "Cipher! What the hell does he have to do with this?" Suddenly the image of Taisan and Bray embracing played before Lex's eyes and heated anger flowed through every vein in his body. "Oh my God it's his!" He glared at Taisan with disbelieving hatred. "You and him?

Taisan shook her head as tears fell. "Lex, please don't do this."

"Me!" Lex was overcome with rage at this betrayal and without thought shook his wife by the shoulders. "Me, Taisan? What have I done? How could you do this?"

"Stop!" Taisan shouted and wrestled out of his grip. "You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" Lex growled back as Bray's words replayed themselves in his head. '_you may not like what you see_'. "Damn him!" Lex was disgusted for not guessing this right away. Bray had even tried to tell him. "I'm going to **kill** him!"

Taisan glared at Lex, painful tears spilling down her face. She hated him for reacted in such a predictable manner. It seemed that there were things that not even time could change. She was aware that she'd broken his heart, as she could hear it in his anguish and see it in his eyes. If only he would calm down she could explain but it was clear Lex was too enraged to see reason now. Too overwhelmed to face him any longer Taisan turned on her heel to walk away.

This only upset Lex more for he'd always hated that habit of hers. He lunged forward to grab her but was held back by two pairs of strong arms. Having seen how upset Taisan was becoming, the two watch guards with Quinn decided to end the argument themselves. Jay watched in shock as Lex was dragged away, still calling Taisan's name angrily. Despite the fact that Lex was at fault, Jay now understood that the young man's anger was valid and hoped he wasn't in too much trouble.

"I told him not to do it." Quinn spoke gently over Jay's shoulder.

He turned to her. "Where are they taking him?"

"Into solitary. He needs time to cool down. Don't worry, Cipher will deal with him when he returns."

Jay narrowed his light eyes at Quinn. She certainly was an odd egg. "How do you know? What did you tell Lex not to do?" Quinn didn't answer as she stared at him knowingly. Jay cracked a nervous smile. "You're not telling me you knew Lex was going to flip out like that, are you?"

Quinn smirked. "Am I?"

"You told him, don't do it.."

"But he did." Quinn nodded. "Some people can't heed advice when they don't know what it pertains to."

Jay stared off in the direction Lex was dragged to. "But how did you know he would do that? How did you know she would show up?"

"Ah," Quinn leaned in with a teasing smile. "That is the real question isn't it?" Taking a moment to enjoy his confusion Quinn then turned toward the infirmary. "Come on, she's waking up."

Jay stood watching her go thrown off by her weird behavior. He didn't believe in having a sixth sense but how else could one explain Quinn's strange awareness? Realizing that it was Amber she was most likely talking about, Jay followed and hoped Lex would be alright on his own for awhile. Inside the infirmary Amber tossed fitfully on her cot as she murmured in distress. She was in labor again. Trapped in the barn, her surroundings swam around her in a disorienting manner. The pains of the baby ripped through her abdomen and she was calling for help.

"Bray!" She cried but he didn't come. Somewhere in the corner of her mind she could see him walking away from her. Walking across the field toward the Technos. He was saying something but his words were muted and she couldn't understand. She tried to call to him, warn him to run away but he couldn't hear her. Suddenly he was struck down by a Techno laser and crumpled to the ground. "No!" Amber screamed and reached out to him but Bray's image faded further from her. "Bray!"

Suddenly Amber woke up gasping for air. The barn was gone but she still didn't recognize where she was. The shed-like room was large with several other cots, one housing a sleeping tenant. Against one wall was a plank table covered in bottles, pitchers of liquids, flowers, herbs and a great basin of water. As Amber pulled herself into a sitting position, her muscles ached with rigidity. Her neck throbbed and as she rubbed at it she was surprised to find a tender bump. She could hear a lot of friendly activity outside but it brought little comfort. Suddenly Amber became even more anxious as she realized that she not only had no memory of how she'd gotten to this place, but her child was missing as well.

"Bray?" She called but it only came out as a startled whisper.

Seeing that he was no where in sight Amber tried to remember what had happened. Her last memory was on the boat, but where were they heading? There were strange images of trees, rocks and waves swimming through her mind. Then she was hit with the strangest memory. Somewhere between the rocks and the trees she thought she'd seen Bray. Not her son but his father. He looked so different but she was sure it was him. Amber shook her head at the impossibility. It had to have been a dream. The door opened then and Amber was relieved to see Jay enter behind a red headed girl.

"Jay!" She cried in relief.

"Amber." Jay hurried to her bedside and embraced her. She was trembling. "It's alright." He comforted. "It's alright. You're safe."

Amber pulled back to look at him, puzzled by his new look. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're safe." He reiterated.

"Where's my baby? How did we get here?"

"Bray's on the boat with the others." He stroked her face with concern. "Don't you remember anything?"

Amber shook her head. "No. I mean, the last thing I can remember was being on the boat and then it gets all... fuzzy."

"We're at the compound from the map. We came to check it out last night."

"We did?" Amber frowned as she tried to retrieve these events. "What happened? Why can't I remember?"

Jay glanced at Quinn with worry. "I don't know, you were hit with a dart of some kind."

Quinn offered Amber a cup of water. "Don't worry. The poison acts as a tranquilizer causing temporary paralysis. Your memory will return. Drink this." She ran a gentle hand over the blond girl's knotted hair. "Your son is safe. You'll see him soon." Confused yet comforted by Quinn's strange manner Amber nodded and sipped from the cup. Satisfied Quinn stepped from the bed. "I'll leave you two alone. You must be hungry." She smiled at Amber and then left the room.

"Who is she?"

Jay shrugged. "I've just met her myself. She's nice enough. A bit odd though."

Amber took another large swig before setting the cup down. "I **feel** odd. Everything aches." She looked at Jay, her eyebrow arched. "You said I was hit with a dart?"

He nodded thinking of the unpleasant encounter. "Yes. We ran into a bit of... trouble." Jay wondered how he should bring up the subject of Bray and his being alive but Amber beat him to it.

"It's so strange. I can't really remember anything but I see these pictures and..." She lowered her voice and leaned in close as though the confession frightened her. "I swear I saw Bray. Not the little one but his father." She explained not sure her boyfriend would understand. "I know it's crazy but he was there." She watched Jay's face for reaction and was surprised as he looked down with a painful sigh. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Gazing wistfully at her, Jay sighed again knowing this news would change everything. "It's not crazy." He said quietly then closed his eyes as he explained. "Bray is here. He's who we ran into. His friend shot the dart before he realized it was you. Then they brought us to this compound. This village... the Radix, I think it's where he and the others were sent by the Technos." He stressed the last word with regretful irritation before opening his eyes. Amber's face was the very definition of shock.

"Bray's alive?" She whispered as if saying it any louder would make it untrue.

Jay nodded reluctantly before continuing the story while Amber sat and listened, her eyes wide. This couldn't be happening. It was all too surreal to be true. Bray wasn't dead. The thought repeated itself in her mind over and over even after Jay finished his tale. They sat in silence each pondering what was going to happen next. Neither wanted to say it but they both knew that Bray's being alive realigned the world as they knew it. Whatever dreams of a blissful future as a family had now blown away into winds of uncertainty. Amber had yet to grasp her emotions and wasn't sure how she felt about this new development. On the other hand Jay watched her flickering eyes, his heart already beginning to break with the belief he was going to lose her forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry there isn't more." Salene said regretfully as she scooped a small pile of scrambled eggs into a bowl for Lottie. "But I thought it would be wise to save the last of the crabs and mushrooms for later. There aren't many left and I'll have to make a soup of some kind."

"It's okay Salene." Sammy tried to be encouraging though he'd already inhaled his meager ration and was still having hunger pangs. "By tonight we'll be on shore."

She gave him a weak smile before sharing an uncertain look with Trudy. The young mother sat on the deck with both Brady and Bray on each knee. Brady was having a good time of feeding her small cousin and herself. Morning on the boat had come with a sense of bleakness and the passengers restlessly awaited the return of their friends. The night before they made a small contained fire in a metal trashcan of sorts and fried what remained of the fish. The smoke was overwhelming but everyone was too hungry to care. They finished the last of Lex's turkey before arriving at the cove. At sunrise Salene was dismayed to realize that most of the eggs had spoiled and that meant a pathetic breakfast for all. The designated cook did her best to scramble and thicken the mixture with a bit of water. Still even with Slade, Ebony, Trader, Trudy and Salene herself skipping the meal, while Jack and Ellie shared their small ration, there was very little to go around.

"More Momma." Brady held up her empty bowl with a smile to which Trudy couldn't return. How could she tell her young child that there wasn't anymore?

Ram, who had been sitting and staring at his eggs in deep thought, surprised all when he stood and handed the bowl to Trudy. "I'm not really hungry." Without taking a moment to acknowledge the looks from everyone he walked toward the bow of the boat.

"Thanks." Trudy called after him and with relief watched both Brady and Bray dive into the food with vigor.

Darryl then came up from below deck with two more empty dishes. Salene turned to him. "Did Ruby eat anything?"

"Yeah," Darryl smirked. "she ate hers and mine. I almost lost a hand. She's lucky she's so pretty or there would've been a fight." There was a chorus of small laughs which delighted Darryl enough to forget his empty stomach.

"At least she's eating. That's a good sign." Ellie took his dishes and began to wash them in a basin of cold, soapy water. "But I don't think she'll be strong enough to handle that rock climb when Amber and them get back."

"**If** they get back." Jack muttered to himself. Having heard Ellie slapped a wet hand across his arm. They shared annoyed stares until Jack relented and mumbled "Sorry."

Ellie shook her head. "We so don't need that negativity now."

Having watched them, Lottie gave Salene a concerned glance. "They are coming back aren't they?"

"Of course they are." The red head placed a comforting arm around Lottie's shoulders while frowning at Jack as a big sister might. "And then we're all going to get off this boat and find someplace nice to live."

"Amen to that." May spoke up before handing her half eaten breakfast to Sammy who had been staring at the bowl in her hands with moist lips. "Here kid, you could stand to gain a few pounds."

Happily he sat and ate beside Gel who was uncommonly silent this morning. She finished her food without complaint and now quietly ran fingers through her stringy hair with a sad look on her face. Though Lex had insulted her by rebuffing her many advances, she missed his dark presence. Something about his strong persona made her feel safe and with him gone she was now fearful of the future. At the stern of the vessel stood Slade where he'd been since sunrise watching the cliffs while Ebony sat beside him. Suddenly he tapped her arm.

"Do you see that?" He asked with alarm in his voice.

"See what?" She stood up and looked in the direction of the cliff side. "What is it?"

"Up there," He pointed. "near the trees. There's someone there."

Ebony peered into the distance before she too spotted the group of strangers coming out of the forest. She could just barely make out their odd attire and the weapons they carried. Noticing Slade's change in attentiveness Jack came along beside him.

"Is it them?" He asked hopefully.

Slade shook his dark head slowly. "I don't think so."

"What's going on?" Salene asked joining the small group. "Do you see them?"

"That's not them." Ebony glared, her voice threatening. "There's too many."

Within seconds most of the Mallrats stood staring out at the cliffs with concern. Trudy looked up from where she sat with the kids. "What is it?"

"Trader!" Slade shouted to their boatman.

Jumping up from his seat in the tiny captain's room, Trader quickly hid his flask of moonshine before joining the others. "What's up? They back yet?" He was answered with silence before he too saw what appeared to be a menacing group of hunters starting down the cliff side.

"What are we going to do?" May leaned against the railing.

"Do you think they're dangerous?" Darryl asked. "They could be coming to help."

"They don't look like they wanna help to me." Was Lottie's skeptical reply.

"I can't see Lex, Amber or Jay." Ellie gave her companions a worried glance. "You don't think something happened to them do you?" Again no one answered though the possibility weighed on all of their minds.

"Maybe we should leave." Sammy offered tentatively.

"Sammy!" Salene exclaimed at the same time as May slapped the back of his head.

"We're **not** leaving." Trudy said sternly.

Little Bray began whimpering then as he felt the tension in his aunt's arms and Slade turned to them with concern. "Let's get the kids below deck." He attempted to give Salene and Trudy an easy look. "Just in case."

"Come on." Salene hesitated only a moment before she ushered Lottie and Sammy down the stairs. "You too Gel."

"But I'm not a kid."

"Well you're no use up here." May quipped though there was no malice in her tone as she gently gave Gel a push toward the stairs. Offering Trudy a helping hand, May took Brady from her and they both carried the children below. After the kids were safely tucked away with Ruby, May went back above deck with Trudy following her only halfway up the stairs.

"If Jay and them are in trouble I don't see what we can do from here." Ram was saying.

"Well we can't leave them." Ellie retorted. "They may need our help."

"They've nearly reached the bottom." Ebony announced secretly admiring the skill and speed of the strangers on the rocks. "Whatever we're going to do, we'd better think of it fast."

"What the worst they can do to us?" Jack asked. "The only way over here is with the inflatable and that barely carries five at a time. We could handle five couldn't we?"

"Unless they're armed." Trader narrowed his eyes.

"Still, even with weapons, we have the upper hand. They can't rush the boat."

Trader gave Jack a wicked smirk. "Ever heard of an arrow? Or a gun for that matter. They don't gotta get on the boat to use those."

"They live in the woods, I doubt they have guns." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Who knows what they've got." Ebony snapped at the lot of them. Their petty argument was irritating her to no end. "Better to be prepared I say. We know they can't necessarily attack us but unless we plan on getting out of here, we still have to deal with them. Since I'm sure everyone is against leaving our friends," She looked pointedly at Trudy who she could see standing on the stairs. "then we really only have one choice. We have to go out and face them."

"Face them?" Ram frowned at what he considered to be Ebony's ignorance of proper battle tactics. "You mean row to shore and see what happens?"

"Look," Ebony ignored his condescending tone. "we're pretty much defenseless here. We have no food, little water and no fuel to go anywhere. And if Lex, Amber and **Jay**," She stressed the last name with slight bitterness. "are in trouble, getting onshore is the only chance we have in helping them."

"She's right." Slade agreed without taking his eyes off the cove. The group had reached the bottom of the cliffs.

"I ain't rowing out there to be attacked." Trader shook his head.

"What are they doing?" May squinted, bringing attention back to the hunters on the shore.

"Nothing." Jack answered surprised. "They just standing there."

Ellie leaned forward. "I think someone is waving at us."

"Is that a good thing?" Darryl spoke up nervously.

"Damn it." Slade was frustrated. He couldn't see anything clearly at this distance. Though they were anchored, the strong current was slowly dragging them further from shore. "If only we could get a better look at them."

Trader sat up as a thought dawned on him. "Wait a minute." He dashed off and in a couple minutes was back with binoculars in hand. "I forgot about these."

"Thank you." Slade quickly snatched them now able to to check out their opponents properly.

"What can you see?" Ellie asked.

Slade frowned. "Well they don't look dangerous. They have some weapons but they're not drawn." He peered through the binoculars again. "They're just standing there and some guy **is** waving to us."

"How many?" Ram inquired already trying to decide how they could strategically take the shore.

"About... fifteen."

"Let me see." Ebony took the binoculars and looked through herself. After a pause she sucked in her breath. "I don't believe it."

"What is it?" The group asked collectively.

She slowly smiled. "I can't believe it. It's Bray."

"What?" Trudy's surprised cry overshadowed them all as she bounded up the steps and ripped the binoculars from Ebony's hands. "Oh my God!" She laughed happily. "It is. It's Bray!"

Crimson Rosella– native bird of New Zealand known for it's vibrant red plumage


	8. Reunification

**Chapter eight - reunification**

Slade, Ebony, Jack and Darryl were the first to arrive onshore. Despite their having recognized Bray, there was small debate on whether he were still on the side of good. Though most of the original Mallrats were disgusted at the thought of Bray being a threat, the strongest set forth first to ensure safety. Cipher watched and felt a small flip of his heart when his eyes focused on Jack. He hadn't realized how much he missed the kid. Even Ebony's familiar face was a relief despite their history.

"Bray!" Jack called as the incoming tide washed them onto the sand and he jumped out of the raft. "I can't believe you're alive man!"

With a large smile, Cipher forgot himself and greeted his old friend with a tight hug. "How are ya Jack?"

"It's great to see you." Jack grinned as Cipher pulled back to get a good look at him. The Radix leader felt he must be mistaken for the handsome young man standing before him was no longer the awkward teen he'd seen last. Reading his thoughts Jack smirked and they both spoke the same sentiment. "You look so different."

"Hey Bray." The silky voice caused Cipher to look past Jack at his former nemesis.

"Ebony." He couldn't help but give her a small smile and offered his hand. "Glad to see you made it."

"You too." Ebony shook his hand with a sultry smirk. If she was at all surprised at his warm welcome she didn't show it. She quickly gazed at the fighters on the beach with an arched eyebrow. "Your own personal army?"

Cipher chuckled. "These are my men of the Radix. We were told you had a lot of people aboard in need of assistance." He glanced up at the cliffs behind them. "These rocks are no joke."

"I believe it." Slade made his presence known as he strode forward and shook the hand of their rescuer. "Slade."

"Cipher."

Both Ebony and Jack gave him an odd look. "Cipher?" Ebony frowned. "Your alias?"

Another chuckle from their ex leader. "Yes, it's Cipher."

"Well," Jack cleared his throat. "this is Darryl." The redhead thought it ironic that he was introducing Bray to a person who had successfully impersonated his dead brother Martin and thrown a city into chaos. "He joined us a little while ago."

"H... hi." Darryl was nervous as he recognized Cipher from pictures Mega had shown him. He hoped his embarrassing blight in the public eye wasn't mentioned.

"Nice to meet you." Cipher looked at both Darryl and Slade with interest. "Lex didn't mention you had so many new faces."

"Is Lex alright?" Slade couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He and Amber are fine." Cipher narrowed his eyes slightly insulted. "As is the Techno who accompanied them."

There was a bitterness to Cipher's tone that Ebony, Jack and Slade picked up on immediately. Darryl was oblivious. "You know who the Technos are?"

"Of course he does, stupid." Ebony nudged him roughly. "They're the ones who took him away."

"Is that how you got here?" Jack eyed the hillside.

Cipher forced a small smile for his friend. "That's a story for another time. Right now we have to get everyone onshore. The tides moving fast."

It was decided that they would use both inflatables to unload the boat to get the job done faster. Slade volunteered himself and Darryl to make the first trip. Walking toward the water Slade gripped both Jack and Ebony close.

"I don't think anyone should mention Ram." He said quietly.

"Why?" Darryl asked.

"I get the feeling your friend doesn't like Technos very much. So I don't think it's wise they know we're harboring their ex leader. At least not right away."

Darryl looked at Slade. "But Ram is prob'ly the one who sent them here. Shouldn't they get a chance to deal with the guy who did this to them?"

"I agree and Ram's got a lot to answer for. But if we turn him over now, they'll skin him alive. Don't you think that's pretty wrong considering what he's done for us?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that a trick question? I mean, call me crazy but wasn't it Ram who took over our city, tried to eradicate our tribes and delete half of our friends? He brain washed most of the city into slavery and is responsible for the wrongful deaths of countless others. To top it off it was Ram's artificial intelligence that set the virus loose on us again and sent us on this impromptu cruise." Jack half chuckled. "Tell me, what exactly has he done for us?"

Slade frowned. "Come on Jack. He's changed. At least I believe he has." When all he received was an incredulous look from the scientist Slade sighed. "Please. Let's just wait until we're settled before breaking the news. He deserves a chance to explain himself."

"I'm with Slade on this one." Ebony watched as Cipher and his men pulled out ropes and makeshift harnesses for the climb. "Ram's not my favorite person but it'd be wrong to throw him to the wolves just yet. Besides, he still has to answer to us."

Jack rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine. We'll wait. But if they figure it out on their own I'm not covering for him."

"Fair enough."

When Darryl and Slade made it back to the boat, Slade asked the same of the remaining passengers. He was of course met with confusion and slight opposition, but it was agreed that no one would mention Ram's name or former life. Ram himself was silently surprised they even cared enough to give him a chance while he washed the symbol from his head. Still, even with the support of the Mallrats, Ram was in no hurry to get to shore. The news that Jay had been met well didn't bring him comfort either. The first two boatloads carried Trudy, Brady, Lottie, Bray, Sammy, Salene and their small amount of sad supplies. As Slade's inflatable came ashore, Trudy jumped into the waves and ran toward Cipher.

"Bray!" She called out ecstatic. He turned and before he could get out her name was bombarded as she crashed into his arms.

"Trudy!" He hugged her tightly unable to suppress the huge smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She near sobbed into his neck. "We were told you were dead." Cipher had no response as he held her. Finally Trudy pulled away, an embarrassed flush on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay." She repeated.

He beamed at her. "I'm glad you're alright too."

Lottie came up with Brady in her small arms just then and Cipher's eyes lit up at the sight of his niece. "Brady?" He lifted the little girl and gazed at the face which was looking more like his younger brother with every passing year. "I can't believe how big she's gotten. She's beautiful."

Though Brady didn't recognize him, her innocent heart told he was a good person so she smiled sweetly. "Hi."

The sound of her voice melted Cipher's hardened spirit and he hugged her close. "Hey Brady." He whispered into her blond curls.

Though Darryl had Sammy's help rowing, his raft pulled up several minutes later carrying Salene who leaped out just as eagerly as Trudy with Bray junior in her arms.

"Bray!" She echoed Trudy's greeting and met them on the sand. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Salene." He wrapped an arm around her surprised at the boy in her arms. "Is this yours?" He smiled unknowingly. The thought of his own child being on board had left him briefly.

"No silly." She beamed while lifting Bray into his father's arms. "This is your son. This is little Bray."

All fell silent, at least for Cipher as he held his child for the first time. The boy had his mother's eyes and her strong spirit shown from his face. But his features came from his father and Cipher felt as though he were looking at himself in another life. This was his son. He was alive and healthy and beautiful. A slight sea breeze blew the blond tufts of Bray's hair and Cipher felt a lump form in his throat. He'd waited so long for this moment and now that it was here he was speechless. Right then it felt as though every pent up emotion he had threatened to burst forth. Closing his eyes, Cipher pressed the boy to his chest and inhaled his scent. He let out a staggered breath as tears stung his eyes. Unlike his Dad, Bray wasn't enjoying this moment and longed to be in the familiar arms of his caregivers. He suddenly began to wail and with a startled expression Cipher quickly handed him back to Salene. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. He doesn't like strangers."

_Stranger_. The word echoed in Cipher's head and pained his soul. He forced a weak smile and his stony facade was up again. Introductions were made and the inflatables went out again returning this time with May, Gel, Ellie, and Ruby. It had been difficult to get Ruby onto her feet and down into the raft safely. Darryl managed to deposit the other girls before Slade even launched. Ram and Trader remained, neither wanting to leave the boat. They stayed on board until Slade had brought Ruby to shore and come back before finally climbing down from the vessel. Barely conscious and too weak to stand on her own, Cipher assigned a nimble climber called Kale to assist Ruby up the cliffs. One look at the blond sleeping beauty and Kale was smitten. Dozer took Lottie and strapped her to his back as though he were going for a simple hike. Cipher handed Rider and another capable climber the babies warning them sternly, "These are my family you guys". Before attaching Brady to his back Rider was sure to give Trudy a reassuring wink. By the time Ram and Trader set foot on shore the others were too busy getting ready to hike the cliffs to notice. It took a few minutes for Ram's uniform to warrant unwanted attention.

"Another one?" Cipher narrowed his eyes at his friends suspiciously. "What are you guys, a drop-in refuge for all ex Technos?" Though it was supposed to be a joke, there was bitterness in his tone.

"Heh, that's a good one." Jack laughed nervously. "Um, actually that's kinda how it is. I mean he used to be one but uh..."

"He helped us defeat Mega." Ebony spoke up quickly noticing that Jack was faltering.

"Yeah." Slade nodded looking to the others for agreement.

Ram introduced himself as Gabe, his fall back alias and though he was still given cautious looks, attention went back to the impending climb. With everything packed up and the tide steadily coming in, they began the precarious hike. Cipher positioned his men evenly throughout the group to assist his friends along the rocks. Despite her best attempts to be brave, Lottie let out a small whimper after she saw how high they were getting. With a calming voice Dozer told her gently not to look down, assuring her he'd get her to the top without incident. Brady on the other hand found the trip enjoyable and made Rider laugh when she compared the cliffs to a mountain.

Slowly the procession edged it's way up the steep rocks and one by one they reached the top without so much as a scrape. Most of the Mallrats needed a breather and the group rested before heading into the woods. They took this opportunity to place Ruby in a hammock like sling carried between Kale and another boy. Despite the load he'd carried, the climb didn't even take the stars out of Kale's eyes. Trudy watched Cipher standing on the ridge as he took in the cinematic view. She wanted to approach him but there was something so different about his body language. A hardness she'd never seen before. She wondered if she would ever be able to talk to him as she had in the past. After a few minutes of passing jugs of water around, Cipher led them into the forest for the long walk to the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay sat with Amber as she finished her breakfast of various fruits and bread, her strength returning quickly. Though they tried to keep up pleasant conversation, their words lacked substance. Both of their minds were on much weightier subjects that neither wanted to talk about. They didn't even mention Bray again. After her meal Amber was desperate to get out of bed and back on her wavering feet. Now that she was up, she could really feel the affects of Dozer's infamous dart. If it wasn't so embarrassing it might have been impressive. Amber leaned on Jay for support as he helped her take the first tentative steps around the infirmary. But Amber, never one to need help, insisted on doing it herself and was soon doing laps around the room, only losing her balance once. Sitting on the bed for a rest, she was pleasantly surprised when Taisan entered.

"Taisan!" The blond exclaimed with a smile. In the wake of his own troubles, Jay hadn't mentioned Lex or his wife. He feared their problem had a lot to do with Cipher and he wasn't ready to touch on that subject yet. "How are you?"

"Hi Amber." Taisan sat on the bed with a smile. "You're looking better. You had me worried last night."

"Oh you know me. Tough as rock they say." Amber laughed lightly. "I didn't know you were here as well."

Taisan glanced at Jay briefly with slanted eyes. "You do know about Bray though, don't you?"

Amber's head nodded slightly as she looked down. "Yes. I remember seeing him before I..." She paused. "How is he?"

"He's..." The Asian girl glanced into the familiar set of blue eyes and decided to tell her friend the truth. "You'll find him much altered. His spirit is not as it was and I believe he is quite heavy hearted." Amber's troubled expression made Taisan force a smile. "But I think your presence will do him good. Perhaps even align his Shakras." Her old adage caused both girl to chuckle a bit.

Outside the village noise suddenly grew louder and excited chatter could be heard as people ran by the infirmary. Jay stepped over to the shaded window and peaked out. "What's going on?"

"Sounds like they're back." Taisan patted Amber's hand before they both stood.

"Can we go out there?" Amber asked, not sure of how much freedom they were to be granted.

"Of course." Taisan led the way to the door. "You're presence is no longer a secret."

Taking Jay's hand and squeezing it for reassurance, Amber followed outside. There were more people in the Radix than any of them had realized and the flow of human traffic pulled them right to the village center without effort. No one noticed Jay and Amber's unfamiliar faces as they were too interested in the new group that had arrived. Rumors had been spreading all morning about strangers in their midst and now everyone wanted to be the first to lay eyes upon them.

Cipher's expression, though friendly, yielded no trace of a smile as he led the large group into the main part of the village. His fellow tribe members bowed their heads slightly in respect as he passed and stared at the new faces with curiosity. A crowd formed in the village center and began to encircle them as they entered. Whispers and low murmurs and even the word "Mallrats" could be heard. Jet and Lyric met Cipher with encouraging smiles and exchanged quiet words unheard by the others.

"Welcome." Jet greeted the haggard Mallrats. "I know how tired you must be after your journey. We invite you to eat and rest among us." She turned to the crowd who watched her with respectful eyes. "My family, these people are our guests. They come to us from the city where they escaped the terrible virus. They seek sanctuary and we are pleased to give it. Treat them with kindness as they bring us the hope that someday may we all be reunited with lost friends."

The crowd cheered then which surprised the Mallrats who up until that point were still suspecting a lynch mob. For a few moments it appeared to be anarchy as they were greeted and welcomed with handshakes and smiles and gentle slaps to the back. On the outskirts of the surge stood Amber and Jay with Taisan and the young mother was sure the shrill cry of a baby was her son. Probably frightened by all the unfamiliar faces. Though they smiled, most of the Mallrats were overwhelmed and longed for a quiet place to sit. As though reading their minds, the villagers began to disperse and return to their daily activities, leaving the newcomers with their hosts. Amber and Jay were then spotted and greeted by their friends as quick stories were exchanged as though they'd been parted for weeks. More exclaims of surprise and happiness were expressed when Taisan finally approached her old friends with a smile. Ruby was brought to the infirmary, while others retrieved the Mallrats few belongings and left to set up lodging for their guests. Dozer finally set Lottie on solid ground and she was disappointed to say goodbye to him as he left to pursue other tasks. Soon all of Cipher's men were gone and it was mainly the Mallrats in the village center chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"Couldn't help but notice the other Techno, Cipher." Lyric said quietly as she gave Ram a dark look. "I thought it was supposed to be all Mallrats."

He smirked. "You don't know the Mallrats very well. Other than create world peace, our other favorite past time was taking in strays."

Lyric frowned in confusion as Jet giggled knowing full well he spoke the truth. "We'll have a meal prepared." Jet patted Cipher's back as she led Lyric away.

Turning back to his friends Cipher caught eyes with Amber for a brief if not haunting moment. He wanted so much to talk to her but felt his emotions were too near the surface to handle that now. Looking away he realized Lex wasn't in the group. It only took a couple words with a village guard to realize what had happened. Leaving a few designated hosts in charge, the Mallrats were led away while Cipher sought out Lex. The group of castaways were thrilled when they were brought to a rest area where they were given water and fresh cloth nappies for the children. Slade took a moment to have a word with Amber and Jay about Ram and they both agreed that while the ex Techno had some explaining to do, they wouldn't cast him to the sharks just yet.

Around them villagers worked and played diligently and there was a warm atmosphere about the place. Ellie looked around with a smile as it reminded her of living on the farm with her family. The memory was so clear that as she stared down the roadway she could swear she was looking at her sister. The full figured redheaded woman walked with a baby strapped to her side while carrying a small goat in her arms. On either side of her ran two red headed children, the young girl with an identical baby strapped to her back while she lugged a bag of potatoes and the boy was handling logs of wood. Ellie's smile faded slightly with wistful memories until she realized she was in actuality looking at her sister.

"Alice?" She whispered in disbelief slowly standing. Stepping from the table under the shade into the sunlight, Ellie brought a hand over her eyes to shield them from the harsh morning. There was no doubt in her mind now. A bright grin spread over her face as she called out. "Alice!"

The redhead stopped and mimicked Ellie's body language as she too squinted in the bright light. Suddenly she dropped the goat. "Ellie? Oh my God Ellie!"

The two sisters screamed and raced to one another, tears of joy already flowing freely. They collided sobbing and hugging each other both talking at once and neither understanding the other. It was heartwarming to see and the Mallrats watched with big smiles, not wanting to interrupt this happy reunion. Alice continually kissed her little sister's tear soaked face while Ellie murmured through her cries in an unknown language. Only when the baby on Alice's hip yanked Ellie's hair did they stop and laugh.

"This is my son Tamson." Alice said proudly before pulling the girl into view. "And this other guy is Jake."

Ellie was overwhelmed by not only her nephews but also when she realized the two children were Tally and Andy. More hugs and Ellie didn't think she'd be able to stop kissing on the adorable redheaded babies.

"They look just like Ned." She laughed as she held Jake in her arms. "I can't believe I'm an auntie." She beamed at her older sister.

"Just please tell me you haven't returned the favor yet." Alice said and they both laughed again as Ellie shook her head.

"No. Me and Jack haven't gone down that road yet."

"You and Jack eh?" Alice wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders. "I always thought he had what it takes to catch you."

Ellie smiled widely feeling the need to cry again. "I knew you weren't dead." She whispered earnestly.

Her throat choking up, Alice just hugged her sister tighter and kissed her forehead.


	9. Painful Confessions

**Chapter nine - painful confessions**

Cipher found Lex sitting in one of the caged containment rooms in the basement of the compound building. A leftover remnant of the Techno occupation. He was on the floor, knees drawn up, black head against the wall. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the one who had betrayed him. Despite having been there for nearly two hours, Lex didn't seem to have cooled off much and Cipher wouldn't have been surprised if his friend charged at him.

"They told me you had an incident... with Taisan."

"What's it to you?" Lex spat out. "Last time I checked she was my wife."

"Is that how you treat your wife?" Cipher's voice was calm, almost friendly but it awakened fire in Lex's eyes.

"What do you know!" He shouted and stood up quickly. "You who commit to no one! You've never stood and swore to the whole world that this girl, this woman was the one you would love forever. No not you Bray." He shook his head in disgust. "No you... you had to have them all. The ladies man. One baby wasn't enough for you huh? You could have anyone and you went after her!" He stood against the cage and glared hatefully at one he considered to be a brother. "You and me, we've had our differences but I would **never** go after your girl. Let alone take what should have been your child!" He finished in a dark whisper full of the deepest hurt.

Cipher looked at him with pain in his eyes. Lex's words struck him deeply and there was nothing worse than his friend, with whom he'd gone through so much, thinking he'd betrayed him on the lowest level. Despite Lex's anger, Cipher could see the heartbreak just beneath the surface and was saddened for his explanation would bring little comfort.

"Lex," He started slowly, clearing his throat. "it's not my baby." He didn't wait for reaction before continuing. "Taisan and I are not together. We're close, we take care of each other. But trust me when I say that the love between us is one of genuine friendship and respect. Neither she or I would betray you in such a fashion." His words hung in the air and sunk into Lex's mind slowly. He blinked as though coming out of a hateful trance and stared at his friend in amazement. "Unfortunately," Cipher went on. "the truth isn't much better and you wont like what I have to say. It would be best for the both of us if you didn't interrupt." Lex only nodded too shell shocked to even think of finding words to say.

"When the Technos brought us here they put us to work building this camp. For the most part we were treated well, aside from random V.R. experiments. They didn't bother us and we kept to ourselves. A comradere formed within the village and the one thing we all wanted was freedom. But we couldn't risk the Technos lashing out on the city because of our actions. We learned how they were communicating back and forth and thought if we could stop messages from being sent, we could take the camp. So we planned a revolution. But the Technos attacked first, so to speak.

"Several months ago their behavior started to change drastically. Instead of leaving us alone, they lashed out. Sometimes beating kids for sport. The experiments were crueler, more frequent. They withheld food and..." He paused and stopped his pacing as he stared at the floor. "they started going after the women." Lex and Cipher's eyes met in bitter understanding. "One of them, the leader, had taken a particular interest in Taisan. He decided he was going to have her and one night went after her. She... she tried her best..." Cipher stopped finding it difficult to go on, though it was unnecessary. Lex had fallen to his knees in distress at the thought of his lovely wife's cruel violation.

"Why didn't you stop them?" He spoke in a desperate whisper.

"I tried." Lex looked up as Cipher turned around and lifted his fitted shirt to reveal a litany of scars against what was once smooth skin. He winced at the imagined pain. "I fought my way inside but they beat me down. Jaffa didn't fair much better. They beat him within an inch of his life. He never woke up again."

"Jaffa?"

Cipher turned to face Lex. "The Guardian. He held Taisan in high esteem and gave his life to protect her. I guess there is such a thing as redemption. The revolution started that night and by morning we'd taken the camp. Unfortunately it was too late for Taisan." Silence filled the cell and Lex tried to regain his bearings with this harsh news. Taking a deep breath he managed to stand and looked at Cipher with painful eyes.

"What did you do to them?"

"I killed them." He said unflinchingly. "Shot them with their own lasers."

Cipher's words bit through Lex and he stared at his friend. There was no emotion emitting from his stony expression. Only a slight flickering in his brown eyes as the memory played before them. That was the day when Cipher ceased to be Bray. The day he turned his back on his past. By killing those young men, Cipher killed the last of what was left of his humanity from before the virus. He had officially become a casualty of Tribeworld.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cipher and Lex rejoined their friends, the Mallrats were engaged in a loud and joyful brunch. Lex and Taisan made immediate eye contact and the expression in his frightened the Asian beauty as he strode toward her. But as he stood before his wife, Taisan could see that Lex was full of guilt ridden remorse and hurt. There was the deepest apology on his face as he shook his head searching for words. Taisan gently caressed his cheek and pressed her lips to his. Lex sighed, grateful for her silent forgiveness. They finally embraced leaving their friends to wonder at the wordless conversation. Few understood what had just happened but thought it best to leave it alone. All except Gel who stared at Taisan with irritated and jealous eyes.

"And who is **she**?" She cried incredulous and might have addressed the couple directly if Amber hadn't grabbed her arm and sat the girl down firmly.

"Leave it Gel." She spoke sternly to which the fashion diva replied with a withered frown.

Alice waited for the intimate moment between husband and wife to pass before approaching her old mate. "Hey there Lexy baby."

"Alice?" Lex was surprised as she gave him a big grin and hugged him tightly. "Good to see ya."

"You too babe." She slapped his back and winked at Taisan. "Told ya he'd make it alive. He's like a cockroach."

"Har har," Lex smirked at Alice's familiar sarcasm as the rest of their friends laughed.

More friendly conversation was exchanged while Alice showed off her adorable boys. She'd discovered her pregnancy only weeks after the Techno invasion. The thought of Ned's child inside of her was exactly what Alice needed to get over her depression. It gave her reason to live and hope. She was the main driving force behind her fellow captives, always reminding them not to give up and to keep fighting. As she had been in the Mall, Alice was one of those who carried the true spirit of the Radix. The reason they were able to exist in the first place.

Tally and Andy also wanted their side of the story to be heard and insisted they be called by their new names. Like Cipher, the twins had chosen new identities when the Radix was formed. Andy was now known as "Colt", which he proudly explained meant fast boy. Tally had gone for something far more feminine and her new title, "Bird" was an Indian name for beautiful girl. There was a lot of joking and some teasing and finally Jack cleared his throat and asked the most pertinent question.

"Okay, am I the only one here who is dying to know how this happened?" He looked around at the reunited table of friends. "How'd you guys get here and how did this whole... Radix **thing** form?"

All eyes turned to the five whom had been taken. Alice gave Cipher a look. "You wanna take this?"

Glancing around Cipher finally nodded reluctantly. "Alright, here goes..."

As he began the tale the table fell silent. When the Technos attacked they positioned themselves in a fifteen mile radius around the city and anyone within that vicinity fell victim to them. Those who fought, ran or posed a threat were shot down and made the trip in an unconscious stupor. Cipher and Alice were both among this group. Neither could remember anything of the day and a half drive but they'd been informed by Taisan and others that it was a cramped and very uncomfortable trip. They were placed in armored trucks and in the darkness it was impossible to tell if you were among friends or not. It wasn't until they arrived that they were able to find one another. There were people taken from nearly every tribe in the city and several from tribes in the country.

In the beginning the compound was empty and neglected from years of vacancy. The prisoners were kept in the lower rooms of the compound building while their Techno captors lived in the levels above. Once the generators were running and equipment set up, all the captives were scanned and their information put in the system. Cipher explained that they were never told what the Techno purpose was. Just that they were to obey or their remaining friends in the city would pay the price. The building of shacks began immediately, their purpose seemed more of an excuse to keep the prisoners busy rather than to be living quarters. There were at least fifty kids, the girls living in a cramped cell while the boys made due in another down the hall. Animals were gathered, wells dug, gardens planted and the compound developed it's own Eco system. It became clear to many of the captives that their prison was being prepared for something, only they didn't know what.

They were of course forced to participate in V.R. experiments, most mild and leaving no lasting effects. But sometimes after spending an hour or more in virtual reality, kids became delusional and lost the ability to decipher between the computer and real life. They made claims of seeing lost friends or enemies not at the compound. It became difficult to trust one's eyes or thoughts or memories. These statements had the Mallrats looking at one another in recognition. Other experiments caused bigger problems and once in awhile someone's memory would be affected. The "patient" would wander the compound sometimes having forgotten the last week, month, year or even worse remembering nothing at all. They were eventually taken care of, their memories miraculously restored behind closed doors. The threat of losing one's identity weighed heavily on the prisoners' minds.

At first those taken segregated themselves, forming smaller versions of their original tribes. Around this time the captives were moved into the shacks where there was endless fighting and quarrels. If it wasn't between rival city tribes it was between country tribes and city kids or the whole group against those who had once been Chosen. There were several ex Chosen among them. The most hated being the Guardian himself. For months they were at one another's throats while the Technos watched on amused. It was made even more complicated as new prisoners trickled in every few weeks. Still there were some who simply wanted to survive and managed to create small alliances with others they had once fought against. Friendships were made and bonds formed. It was agreed that the Technos were their main enemy now and unless they united as one they would never defeat them. One of the first to address the whole group with this thought was Brock. Having been a Demon Dog and patron of violence, it was a shock to seem him rallying for peace. But others like Jet, Cipher, Alice, Taisan and Dozer stood beside him.

Slowly a change spread over the compound as the prisoners chose to unite and embrace those they once hated. It no longer mattered if you had been a Chosen, a Loco, a Mallrat, a Countryman, a Stray... they were now one with a common goal. It was Taisan's influence and endless faith in Jaffa that helped him become one with the others. His gratitude toward her was boundless for she refused to give up on him. He was no longer seen only as the Guardian with more and more people daring to reach out to him. There were of course others who would never be able to forgive him for the awful crimes he committed and lives which were destroyed in his short reign. Cipher and Alice to name a couple but they and the others did manage to act civil for the sake of harmony.

But it wasn't until Brock himself lost his memory after a V.R. session that change truly came. The Technos allowed him to wander this way for a week before restoring his mind. Afterward Brock swore it would never happen again. Who was to stop the Technos from wiping the memories of everyone there? He refused to sit around and wait for his life to be stolen from him. It was time to fight back. A rebellion was planned and weapons were made on the sly. Because they had started to behave so well the Techno guards grew lax in their watches. It became quite easy to sneak away into the forest to gather wood and stone for arrows. In fact the guards believed their prisoners were beginning to see the light which was the Techno way and granted them special privileges. The prisoners ran the gardens and looked after the animals and were able to cook for themselves. In this way the Radix village formed under Techno supervision. There were even hunting trips where the capture of a wild boar was reason to feast and celebrate. The captives were allowed their joy while the Technos watched on believing they were in complete control.

Then something went wrong. The leniency and predictable pattern of their captors changed drastically. Within a month the prisoners found they were now unwilling participants in a cruel game of torture. As Cipher explained the awful crimes committed Lex felt Taisan tense beside him and pulled her into a close embrace for reassurance. The storyteller was careful to leave out painful specifics though some around the table still winced in remembrance. Colt especially hated hearing it having been one of the children ruthlessly beaten for no reason and his sister placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Cipher, had his own hurtful memories of that time and quickly moved on to after they'd managed to take the camp. The liberated prisoners celebrated their victory with more pride than they'd ever experienced in their petty wars for territory and power. The realization of their accomplishment opened many eyes to a new future.

There was talk about returning to the city or staying and preparing for an impending Techno attack. It wouldn't be long before the messenger who connected the compound with the city would come and discover what had happened. When the messenger did arrive he was hauled in for questioning. He called himself Fish (Both Ram and Lex narrowed their eyes at the name) and had been sworn to secrecy but claimed his master was dead. Mega had betrayed him and since taken over and the young man had no qualms with telling his captors everything about "site B". His only job was to keep communication between the site and the city and if anything were to go wrong to deny any and all knowledge of it's existence. He had no intention of returning to the city and telling Mega of what he'd witnessed. Since his job was now done he planned on leaving the Technos for good and starting a new life. There was no lie in his eyes and he was finally allowed to go. But not before he informed them what he knew about Mega's maniacal reign.

After they let him go plans for rescuing the city from it's fate were discussed. In the end the idea was vetoed. Those at the compound felt as though what they had built was far too important to abandon. In a way they now had their own tribe to look after. There were children to protect and a new life to forge. It wasn't worth throwing away on a futile attempt to take the city back. Most of them had had enough fighting and looked forward to a new type of existence. So they decided to set it in stone and officially became a tribal village choosing the name "Radix" for it meant "new beginning". Four leaders were selected: Jet, Brock, Lyric and Cipher. Beliefs and lifestyles were adopted from all of the different tribes and laws put in place. There was a ceremony where each member was inducted, the symbol painted on their forehead and their old lives left behind. A great number of kids chose to change their names to further escape the past. It was a time of rebirth and celebration as well as sadness for some. It meant accepting the loss of loved ones and going onward with life.

It was now five months later and the Radix would be celebrating their fifth moon festival to mark the date of their liberation. About a week ago their scouts received info that the city had been abandoned with the release of a second deadly virus. All the village could do was mourn those they'd lost and pray that their friends had made a safe escape.

Cipher finally finished somewhat out of breath and was surprised to see the reaction before him. Most of the Mallrats looked disturbed at best while a few appeared downright angry. Ellie's face was so red it looked as though she might explode. Amber sat beside her shaking her head in disgust. It was taking all her willpower not to look at Ram and even more strength not to leap over the table and strangle him. What had he hidden from them? If Cipher and the others were brought here in the beginning it had to have been under Ram's command. So why did he pretend to have no knowledge of their whereabouts? Why hadn't he said anything when they arrived? Amber had always thought it impossible that the leader of the Technos could not know what was being done with his very own captives. This vague thought ran through nearly everyone's mind and Ram could feel the tension as he stared at the table.

Cipher looked around. "What's wrong?"

"You!" Ellie suddenly growled unable to control herself any longer. Cipher was startled until he realized that the blond was staring at "Gabe" with daggers in her eyes. "You **lied** to us!" She stood abruptly disturbing the contents on the table. "You told us you didn't know where they were. You knew we were looking for them. You knew I was looking for my sister!"

"Ellie," Jack calmly reached for his girlfriend's arm only to be shoved aside.

Slade then stood in attempt to stop the ugly confrontation about to happen. "Ellie calm down."

"No!" She screamed and even Ebony was stunned into silence. "We protected him and he knew where they were the whole time!"

"Ellie," Alice stood and placed a concerned hand on her sister's trembling shoulders. "What are you talking about?" For a moment Ellie was quiet as if remembering the vow of silence she'd agreed to and Alice looked to the others for an answer. "What is she talking about?"

A painfully tense silence reigned at the table and Ram felt the urge to make a run for it. In a dark corner of his mind he found the irony of the situation somewhat amusing. After going through so much trouble learning to walk again, he was about to become a cripple once more after being beaten by this angry mob. **If **they didn't kill him first. Cipher slowly stood and stared at his friends suspiciously before resting his eyes on "Gabe". He'd sensed from the moment of their arrival that they were keeping something from him.

"What's going on?" He demanded in a tone that commanded obedience.

"Well," Ebony cleared her throat as she stood up. "I guess we can't keep it a secret any longer." She glanced at the others before smirking dangerously at the man of the hour. "Time for your reckoning Ram."

In seconds a flood of thoughts and emotions were felt through the group like a shock wave. Some of the Mallrats were regretful it had come out this way. Others were just as angry as Ellie and wanted to see the Techno leader squirm. The five Radix members were in horrified shock to have the man responsible for their pain within their midst. Whatever their emotion, everyone wanted an answer. No one more than Cipher who crossed from his side of the table to Ram's and had his hands around the young man's neck faster than anyone else could react.

"You!" He spat in anger as he dragged Ram and slammed him against a tree.

The table erupted with noise and movement as everyone jumped up and had something to say. There was a verbal medley of shouting, some begging Cipher to stop, others encouraging him to break Ram's neck, and a few simply in a panic. The sudden commotion drew the attention of a few young men standing around and they ran over to see what was the problem.

"I should kill you right here!" Cipher shouted as Ram fought for air.

"Bray don't!" Amber pleaded. Not that she wanted Ram to live. She simply couldn't condemn him without hearing his side. As always justice was her greatest weakness.

"Cipher sir?" Two of the young men joined the crowd in surprise. "What's going on?"

"Get the other leaders." He ordered them. "Get my men!" Without nodding the boys ran off.

In minutes the picnic area filled up with several of the same young men who had assisted in the earlier hike, weapons poised and ready. With them were Jet and Lyric. The Mallrats, in their frenzied state were impressed with the efficiency of these people. The female leaders were astonished that the Mallrat reunion had gone awry and even more concerned that the fight involved a Techno.

"Cipher what's going on?" Jet came through the group with Lyric at her heels. "What's this about?"

"This **man**," Cipher growled through clenched teeth. "is the one responsible for everything that's happened. This is the all powerful and mighty Ram."

"What!" Lyric snapped, pulling a small knife from her robes and held it toward Ram's neck. "What is he doing here! He's supposed to be dead!"

Slade realized that now there were two people who at any moment just might end Ram's life and found himself stepping in the path of Lyric's blade.

"Hold it. I can't let you do this." He met Cipher's steely expression with determined sincerity. "I'm not going to let you kill him."

"You stand with him, you die with him."

The tone of Cipher's voice caused ice to flow through the veins of all who heard him and before Slade could make a move he was grabbed by Rider and Zeal. Suddenly Ebony was no longer enjoying Ram's torment now that it involved her lover. Even her amusement with this new and much more interesting side of Bray had faded. She took a protective step toward Slade.

"Wait a minute Bray..."

"Do you defend him?" Cipher glared at his circle of friends in resentment. He still couldn't believe they had brought Ram to his home, not to mention kept his identity a secret. No one answered as Ram's coloring took on a sickly shade of blue and he pulled at the hands clamped to his neck. "If so you're free to be executed along side of him."

"Bray!" Amber could hold back no longer as she ran to the tree. She had never seen this side of him and it frightened her to think the Technos had truly killed the man she once loved. "Stop this please! I know you're angry. We're all angry. He betrayed us all and you're not the only one who wants vengeance." Amber's eyes began to blur with tears of fury as she touched his tense arm. "But we deserve to know why. I **want** to know why." She finished in a fierce whisper.

Something in her voice caused Cipher to finally meet her eyes. For the first time since her arrival he could see what she was really feeling. Despite being with Jay she did care. He now knew Amber was full of the same pain, anger and loss he kept buried deep within himself. Just like him, she was still hurting over their separation and was begging for an explanation from the only one who could give it to her. To the surprise of those around him, most of all Ram, Cipher's grip loosened and the ex Techno leader choked for air as he collapsed.

Seeing that Cipher was more calm Jet took a step forward and narrowed her eyes at the man on the ground. "Take him to the meeting house. We'll deal with him there." Her order was immediately carried out and she nodded at Rider and Zeal who in turn released Slade. "As for the rest of you," She eyed the Mallrats. "why did you lie to us?"

"I asked them to." Slade quickly took the blame. "Ram helped us in the end and I believed he should be given the benefit of the doubt."

Jet sighed and exchanged looks with both Cipher and Lyric who was clearly livid. If she didn't already know the Mallrats and their annoying pension for justice, she might have been furious herself. But after learning that they'd even fought for the life of the Guardian, nothing they did surprised her anymore. While she didn't like being deceived by those she was helping, their reasons were valid.

"Cipher, Lyric..." She said their names simply, a silent question lingering in the air.

Looking around as he attempted to reign in his emotions Cipher swallowed bitterly. "We'll hear his story."

"And it better be good." Lyric finished before turning with a flourish of her robe and stomping off toward the meeting house.


	10. Truth Kills

**Chapter ten - truth kills**

Inside the meeting house the Mallrats found themselves in a room with long benches that sat up to sixty people. On a stage area at the front were four great wooden chairs each with intricate carvings. On the wall behind the chairs hung a large mural of a comet shooting through a night full of stars. An upside down triangle was the main constellation with it's points brighter than the rest. The symbol of the Radix.

As Ram was manhandled to the front they hurriedly found seats. The atmosphere was tense and the Mallrats watched Jet and Lyric sit in two of the wooden chairs on the stage. They were soon joined by Cipher now adorned in his own forest green leader's robe. For those who hadn't picked up on it, they could now see how important a position Cipher held within the Radix.

Ram stood before them, his hands effectively tied behind his back. On his face he wore an expression of annoyance and fear. On either side of the stage stood Rider, Zeal and a few other young men. No doubt to ensure security. Already Jay was beginning to think Rider was Jet's personal body guard as he seemed always at her side ready to do her biding.

"This is a private meeting and you are all sworn to silence." Lyric spoke sternly addressing those around her. "You're here now only because we feel you have a right to hear this first seeing as he deceived you all. Dishonor this trust in any way and you will be punished."

"Please remember he did help us defeat Mega." Amber couldn't stop herself from speaking on Ram's behalf. "Before we take out all our anger on him let's try to keep justice in mind."

Lyric narrowed her dark eyes. "You've been invited to stay but don't misunderstand our courtesy. This is our tribe and we will run it as we see fit."

Her sharp words caused more than just Amber to look down in defeat. Jay squeezed her hand for encouragement while a few seats away Ebony had to stifle a laugh. She'd already decided that she liked Lyric's tempestuous nature. A girl after her own heart. Trudy looked up at Cipher, expecting him to speak up for Amber but he said nothing as he glared down at Ram.

"Now," Lyric continued. "I personally don't give a damn why you chose to take over the city. I can only imagine it's for the same dumb ass reason as everyone else: power. And we already know about your plan to live for a thousand years in reality space so save it. What we're interested in is why and where you sent people away. Especially to this place. Site B."

Ram didn't speak right away, choosing only to glare back at Lyric with definite hatred. How did this happen? How was it possible that the very people he'd imprisoned had managed to unite under a common banner and overthrow his men? Cipher's tale ran through Ram's mind and he growled inwardly at the fact that the Radix had formed right under his mens' noses. He'd trusted them and they allowed this to happen.

"If you wish to speak on your own behalf," Jet's strong voice interrupted his thoughts. "I advise that you do it now. It may be your only chance."

Biting back the urge to hurl several obscenities at Jet, Ram swallowed as he stared at the floor. He had to admit he was in a dangerous situation. He didn't doubt that these kids wouldn't hesitate to kill him if given an excuse and there was nothing the Mallrats would be able to do to stop them. Ram didn't want to die. He would have to play nice.

"It was a safe guard." He finally muttered.

"A what?" Lyric snapped.

"A safe guard." Ram spoke more clearly now looking up at his inquisitors. "In case things went wrong in the city, I could retreat to site B. Of course, as you can tell it didn't work out exactly as I planned."

"Why all the kidnapping?" Jet queried.

"Divide and conquer." Ram fought back a defiant smirk. "It's one of the oldest and most effective military tactics. Weren't you all told that if you didn't obey, you're friends in the city would pay the price?" Without waiting for an answer Ram continued. "Those in the city were told the same. You all cooperated because you believed your friends were in danger. Of course they weren't."

"That's debatable." Cipher murmured.

"Where did you send the others?" Lyric asked thinking of her fellow tribesmen who had been attacked along side her. "You obviously didn't send everyone here."

In the crowd, Jack, Ellie and May were thinking the same thing. They'd all been taken as well yet they never saw site B.May now realized her memory of Bray and his message to the others had been a virtual illusion.

"Obviously." Ram spoke with renewed arrogance. "The secrecy of my fall back plan was a must. Only those stationed here and Fish knew about it's existence. Even my men responsible for transporting captives here had their short term memories wiped when they returned. We created small work camps on the other side of the mountains where the majority of kids were taken. You were all scanned and your images placed in our reality space programs to further confuse you about your whereabouts." This time he couldn't hide his small smile at the effectiveness of this simple ruse.

"How clever." Lyric said coldly. "So what went wrong?"

The smile disappeared from Ram's face to be replaced by a withered frown. "Mega." He spat distastefully. "For all my precautions I didn't prepare to be betrayed by my own people. Least of all those I trusted most." His thoughts fell on Java. Despite his heart ache over losing her, there was still resentment for her part in his fall from power. "By the time I suspected what was happening, there wasn't time to make plans. Not to mention I wasn't sure of whom I could trust anymore. I hoped that I might still be able to get here in secrecy. I made preparations to destroy any evidence of my plans..."

"Evidence?" Cipher finally spoke, his eyes narrowed. "What evidence?"

"You." Ram replied simply. "Your files. If anyone were to look up your files they might realize the decoded data was different compared to those that were sent to the other labor camps. Someone like Mega would notice it right away. So I got rid of them."

"You deleted them." Amber spoke softly, her voice slightly trembling as she remembered the pain in her chest when she saw that hateful word printed over Bray's picture. For a moment she and Cipher caught eyes before he noticed Jay holding her hand and looked away. Ram didn't look back at Amber as he nodded.

"You deleted any trace of our existence so we wouldn't be found." Jet spoke carefully, tempering her anger.

"I had to." Ram glared at her. "You think I'm so terrible? What I've done is nothing compared to what would have happened if Mega had discovered your whereabouts. You might all in actuality be dead right now."

There was silence as everyone digested this new information. The Mallrats, despite their anger, agreed with Ram having dealt with Mega firsthand. Slade alone stiffened with irritation to hear his brother spoke of in such a way. He knew what Josh had become but it hurt to see that no one appreciated his sacrifice in the end. The sacrifice that caused his death and allowed them all to get away.

"Fine." Lyric recovered quickly. "So we're lucky to have been spared Mega's tyranny. What about the things the Technos did under **your **orders? Torture, rape, beatings, memory obliteration..."

"I didn't order anyone to be raped, beaten or tortured!" Ram spat back, his voice raising for the first time. "I was, however, responsible for the memory **modification** but when I realized it couldn't be perfected I had the project scrapped. It was only later when I found out Mega had brought it back."

"What was the point of the memory modification?" Jet asked before Lyric could say anything in her anger.

Ram sighed. "It was meant to be used as a weapon. Just imagine if you were sent back under my orders to bring down the rebellion from within. You'd remember everything thing you shared with your tribes, only you'd have no emotional connection to those memories. You'd be able to infiltrate their plans without arising suspicion. You'd be able to betray your friends with no remorse." He paused and looked around as though surprised no one else could see the genius of this plan. "Unfortunately targeting the emotional responses connected to specific memories proved more difficult than I anticipated. We were unable to destroy the emotional impact without erasing the memory itself. Someone with partial or complete amnesia is utterly useless for such a plan since they can't have the orders imprinted without triggering a negative emotional response. Not to mention any sort of trauma could cause the memory to reveal itself." Sighing in disappointment Ram shook his head. "So the program was scrapped. If it was continued here it was done so without my knowledge. As were many things." He stared up at the three leaders on the stage with frustration. "I may have made bad choices in my experiments but I'm not the cruel monster you're making me out to be. Genius has it's price."

After a moment of quiet Jack cleared his throat. "Could I..." He raised a nervous hand afraid that if he spoke out of turn Lyric might bite his head off. Jet nodded approvingly in his direction and Jack slowly stood staring at Ram. "We found that map together. Why didn't you tell us then? That we might find our friends here?"

Ram looked back into Jack's questioning eyes. "Because believe it or not I've never been here. I picked this place off a map because it was the most secluded. A perfect place for me to hide if need be. I didn't recognize the map when we first looked at it. And honestly when I realized what it was, I didn't think they **would** be here. Since I wound up in a garbage tip at the end of my reign I had no way of knowing whether or not Mega was able to discover my secret. For all I knew everyone here was gone or... dead. If it were the latter I figured it best not to mention my suspicions."

"What are the chances of our seeing the others who were taken to the work camps?" Lyric asked stiffly.

Ram gave an uninterested shrug. "They're free, if that's what you're wondering. The work camps disbanded shortly after I fell from power. Whether or not they'll be able to figure out where **you've** gone... I think you'd find them before they'd ever find you."

More silence before Jet exchanged looks with both Lyric and Cipher who finally cleared his throat. "Rider, Zeal, take him to solitary. We'll discuss your fate when Brock returns. But in the meantime," Cipher's eyes darkened and Ram was hard pressed not to feel instant intimidation. "you step a toe out of line and I'll let Lyric here slit your throat."

There was a collective shudder in the group at Cipher's words as Ram was led out of the room. Amber was staring at Cipher as though she'd never seen him before. Definitely this wasn't the young man who had been taken from her. Bray had never been so cold, so cruel, so... blood thirsty. What had the Technos done to him? If this was what became of the caring boy she'd loved with every fiber of her being, Amber felt that is was the worst crime the Technos had committed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a day." May moaned as she collapsed onto her cot. "Who would have thought so much could happen in twelve measly little hours."

"At least we were able to get cleaned up." Gel pointed out as she aggressively brushed her damp hair. She was in a considerably brighter mood since being able to bathe and change. "It feels so nice to be out of those filthy, smelly rags and to sleep in a **real** bed. I've been losing out on my beauty rest since we left the city." She set her brush on the end table and studied her reflection in the small wall mirror. "These aren't at all fashionable but they'll do until I get my things washed."

May watched Gel admiring herself before rolling her eyes and looking at Salene who sat on her bed in thoughtful silence. Salene hadn't said much since dinner. In fact most of the Mallrats had seemed to lose the ability to carry on a decent conversation since hearing what Ram had to say.

"Sal, are you alright?" The red head shrugged slightly without looking at May. "What's wrong?"

Salene sighed. "I'm just thinking about what Alice said."

"Didn't I tell you not to think about that?"

"How can I **not** think about it, May?"

At a loss for a comforting response May sighed before getting up and sitting next to her friend. "What's done is done Salene." She finally spoke. "You can't keep beating yourself up for stuff you did in the past. Trust me, I know."

The girls shared a look before Salene went back to gazing out the window at the night sky. It was after dark now and the Mallrats were spread out all over the compound. Ellie was staying in Alice's two room shack in what was usually Bird and Colt's bed. The twins had moved over to the kid's shack bringing Lottie with them. Taisan had invited Lex to stay with her while Malon had offered Sammy the spare cot in his shack. The rest of them were bunking in the compound building where the Technos had once lived. Jack took the vacated bed in Jay's room, Darryl was sharing with Trader, Ebony with Slade, while Trudy, Amber and the kids were in the room across from May, Salene and Gel. They'd all been given clean and comfortable things to wear and had the chance to wash up before settling down for the night.

Still, despite all this welcomed hospitality, the mood of the castaways was somewhat low. Each had mixed feelings about what Ram had done, and the way they'd seen Cipher react. Bray had always been one of the least violent among them. To see him so cold and eager for blood shed was disturbing at best. But these weren't the only troubling thoughts on Salene's mind.

At dinner Alice and the others had finally been able to tell them the good news about Cloe and KC, both of whom were at the Radix. And what was more, so was Ryan, though he now went by the name Ethos. KC had been brought to the compound in the beginning along with Cipher, Alice, Taisan, Bird and Colt. They found Ryan amongst the throng of scared and angry prisoners. Cloe had shown up months later suffering from a terrible case of virtual reality sickness. It took her days to come out of it and a couple weeks more before she stopped craving "the game". Eventually Cloe, KC and Ryan had become hunters, whom at the moment were overdue for their return to the village.

It wasn't Ryan's being alive that bothered Salene. In fact she would have been ecstatic that he was alright if it wasn't for something Alice had warned her about.

_"Look Salene," The older girl began cautiously. "There's something you should know about Eth... Ryan. He doesn't... he doesn't like to talk about you... at all. As soon as we found him, we wondered how we would tell him about the baby, but before we could even mention it, he told us he already knew. He said that he'd buried the baby... and you. And that it was all in the past and he didn't want to talk about it ever again."_

_"Buried me?" Salene whispered._

_Alice nodded. "We all just figured it hurt too much to think about everything that happened between you and him... and the Chosen."_

_"So you're saying he blames me. That he hates me?" Salene narrowed her eyes at her friend. She remembered that Alice had been the first to accuse her of being responsible for Ryan's "death". It was that accusation that had led to her fall and miscarriage of her child._

_"I didn't say that." Alice replied quickly though her expression was doubtful. "And there's more. Ryan's... well he's remarried now. And he's got a baby."_

_Salene's mouth went dry. "A baby?"_

_"A little girl." Alice nodded again and noticed as Salene glanced up and down the tables. "She's not here right now if that's what you're looking for. Astrid likes her privacy when she's feeding Naima."_

_Alice's words reverberated in Salene's head. Ryan... buried... remarried... Astrid... Baby... Naima. Finally she swallowed and forced a small smile. "So that's it?"_

_"Well I just thought you should know. In case he's... well so you'll be prepared when you see him."_

_Salene's smile faltered as she tried her best to hide the fact that she was rattled by this news. "Yeah sure. Thanks. I think it's great, his having a family. It's what he always wanted." She finished in a whisper._

But Salene didn't think it was great. In fact she'd felt nothing but nausea from the moment the words had left Alice's mouth. Ryan was alive and not only did he hate her but he'd moved on and started another family. The family he had wanted so desperately with Salene. The family she'd denied him. _He said he'd buried the baby... and you. _Those words continued to echo in her head and she felt disgusted. How could Ryan blame her for everything that had happened? It wasn't her fault the Chosen took over. She had only joined them in fear of losing the baby. **His **baby. It wasn't her fault he was sent away. Wasn't her fault their baby died...

Then again Salene knew all the blame couldn't be bestowed on the Chosen. She and Ryan were falling apart long before Trudy had ever returned to the mall. Salene had been the one to push him away, had been the one to pick fights with him, had been the one to blame him for her unhappiness. Deep down Salene knew she was truly disheartened because she felt Ryan deserved so much more than her and now it looked like he'd finally found it.

As May sat comforting her best friend, she wasn't aware of the tear fest happening right across the hall. While the little ones slept, Amber quietly sobbed with Trudy doing her best to quench the water works. The impact of their arrival and seeing Bray was finally hitting her... hard. Amber felt a distorting wave of guilt as she relived all of the emotions of the past year. All this time she'd tried to get over her loss... tried to find other things to focus on... tried not to think about the gaping hole in her heart... all this time she'd tried to move on. Only to find that Bray was alive and waging his own war. What hurt her the most was knowing that while Bray and the others defeated their captors, it appeared he had lost the battle for his spirit; the very essence that made him who he was. Amber could no longer hold back the torrent of emotion as these painful realizations flooded her mind.

"Amber," Trudy tried to sooth her friend.

"I didn't even try to find the truth Trudy." Amber wept in shame. "I just accepted that Bray was dead and moved on."

Trudy placed an arm around the sobbing girl. "We all did."

"Not you." Amber looked at her friend with watery eyes. "You always had hope. You weren't even surprised that he was alive."

Trudy sighed not sure what to say. The truth was, she'd never really believed that Bray was dead. Somehow in her heart she knew he was somewhere out there. Perhaps trying to get back to them. And no matter how she tried, she couldn't forget him or lose hope they would find him.

"The worst part is," Amber continued, wiping tears from her face. "I was **relieved**. Relieved to be able to stop hoping and start accepting the awful truth. I was glad to be able to move forward without anything holding me back. And now here we are and I'm with Jay and I know Bray thinks I betrayed him."

Trudy swallowed and chose her words carefully. "Don't blame yourself. You did what you had to do for yourself and for your son. In fact, Bray did the same thing when he thought you were dead."

"Yeah but the difference is, he actually **saw** my grave. There wasn't any evidence that I might still be alive. Ebony made sure of that." Amber finished bitterly. "God Trudy, I had all the bread crumbs right in front of me. I just never bothered to follow them."

"That's not true." Trudy shook her head sternly. "How were we supposed to know what was really going on? You said it yourself: we were two single mothers with small children. We had bigger problems than finding lost friends. Bray would have wanted you to do what was best for his son and that's what you did. You've had to carry this burden all on your own. Don't you go blaming yourself for what **they** did."

Amber looked into Trudy's stern eyes and nodded. "You're right. We did the best with what we had."

"Yes." Trudy agreed.

"We did what we thought was right." Amber continued.

"Yes." Trudy nodded again.

"And Bray would have done the same in my position."

"Exactly."

"If that's true," Amber stared at Trudy mournfully. "Then why do I feel so terrible?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rider looked away from the bonfire to see Jet approaching him. "Hey."

She smiled. "Is this a private affair or can anyone join?"

Chuckling he scooted over to make space for her to sit beside him on the log. As Jet sat down Rider returned his gaze to the fire. The night was cool and he relished the warmth of the blaze on his skin. Feeling oddly content he allowed the many events of the day to replay themselves out in his mind. For no particular reason the image of Trudy's nervous expression as her little girl was strapped to his back made him smirk.

"So is everyone tucked in for the night?" Jet's voice interrupted his mundane thoughts.

Rider nodded. "Safe as houses. Quinn took a look at that injured girl they brought with them. She thinks her collarbone may be fractured, along with some of her ribs. But she'll live. Kale's keeping watch over her."

Jet frowned. "Kale? Since when is he interested in the infirmary?"

Rider smirked remembering the stars in Kale's eyes. "Since that girl arrived on shore."

"Oh." Jet nodded in understanding. "Well I know what's to be done about her ribs... what of the collarbone?"

Rider shrugged slightly. "There isn't much we can do seeing as we can't wrap it. Good thing it's only a fracture since they heal quickly with little aid. Couple weeks of bed rest and she should be fine. A bit sore perhaps..."

"We'll have Taisan give her something for the discomfort."

Nodding Rider noticed the troubled look in Jet's eyes. "You're worried about the hunters aren't you? Because they're overdue."

"What?" She gazed at him confused before shaking her head. "No, I mean, well... kinda. It has weighed on my mind."

"It's not the first time they've been late." Rider offered reassurance. "You know how Brock gets on the hunt. He becomes Captain Nemo." Jet laughed lightly at the accurate comparison before frowning with concern once more. Rider sighed. "But that's not all that troubling you is it?"

She shook her head slightly. "Ya know, I thought I'd feel better after hearing what Ram had to say. I thought it might solve some mystery or provide... closure. Instead I feel worse than I did before. It's like now I know there wasn't any validity to all of this happening to us. It was just a bunch of boys playing war games and they used us like toy soldiers. The whole thing makes me sick to my stomach and I almost wish I could go back to thinking it had all served a higher purpose."

"Yeah, I know." Rider ran a hand over the shaved side of his scalp. "It's ironic."

"What is?"

"**They**, the adults, they use to say _the truth will set you free_, but it doesn't. I've found that the majority of the time, the truth only causes more pain."

Across the way back in the dark compound building a young woman lay away in brooding thought. She stared through the darkness at her lover's slumbering face studying every detail that defined his handsomeness. As she watched his chest rise and fall with each peaceful breath she was thinking the same exact thing.


	11. A Year in the Making

**Chapter Eleven – a year in the making**

When Ruby awoke the next morning she was alarmed by her surroundings. The last time she'd been fully cognizant was when Slade helped her into the inflatable. She didn't recognize the shed like room or remember the journey she must have taken to get there. Slowly she propped herself up onto her elbows, wincing in pain. Suddenly Ruby nearly cried out as she noticed the shaggy, blond head of a stranger slumbering on the side of her cot. Gathering her wits about her, Ruby roughly nudged the head and jumped back as it shot up, revealing the handsome face of a young man.

"It wasn't me!" He called out, the remnants of a dream clinging to his consciousness.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded masking her fear.

"Huh?" Kale rubbed the sleep from his eyes and brightened when he focused on Ruby's face. "You're awake!"

"Yes," Ruby said testily. "Hence my asking, who **are** you?"

Unmoved by the tone of her voice he smiled. "Kale."

Ruby stared at him. "Kale." She repeated as he nodded. There was silence as Ruby waited for him to continue the introduction and when he didn't she cleared her throat expectantly. Puzzled for a moment, Kale suddenly chuckled as he realized what she wanted.

"Oh yeah, your friends brought you here yesterday." When Ruby didn't respond he gestured to their surroundings. "Infirmary? They said you're sick and by the looks of it, injured too."

Ruby attempted to sit up further only to be halted by the sharp pain around her sternum. "Injured." She muttered, softly rubbing a hand over the tender area. "Yeah, that I remember."

Kale watched the discomfort cloud her face. "Quinn says it's broken... the collarbone."

"Broken?" Ruby stared back dismayed.

Kale nodded. "Some of your ribs too. And your ankle's pretty swollen."

"I'm falling apart at the seams." Ruby sighed. "Who's Quinn? She some sort of doctor?"

"Doctor." Kale laughed at what he thought was an obvious joke. After all, there **were** no doctors anymore. "She's a healer. Studies natural medicine." As Ruby nodded Kale arched an eyebrow in interest. "What happened to you anyway?"

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"How'd you get like this?" He reworded the question. "Your friends never specified."

"I had an accident." Ruby leaned her head back onto the pillow, her shoulders weak from the exertion of sitting up.

Kale chuckled. "I figured that much. What **kind** of accident?"

She paused as she peered into his keen, friendly eyes studying her. "I was hit by a truck."

"A truck?" Kale's mouth was agape in obvious surprise. "I'll be damned. Now, I'm not judging but," His eyes narrowed. "how did you manage **that**? I mean with so few cars on the roads these days..."

Ruby rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "I don't know."

"The odds of finding a truck that's running..." He continued as though he hadn't heard her. "and then just happening to find yourself in it's path... it's not as easy as it used to be..."

"I don't remember, alright?"

Kale paused. "Amnesia?"

"No." Ruby almost smirked at his annoying banter as she closed her eyes.

"Well excuse me for saying this but, doesn't that make it harder to learn your lesson?"

Ruby opened her eyes at stared at Kale's stoic face. If the comment had come from Slade or anyone else she might have laughed. In fact she was only moments from breaking into a large grin. She knew Kale was only being playful but she was in no mood to encourage him. She in turn decided to change the subject.

"Where are my friends?"

Kale stretched. "Prob'ly just getting breakfast. Which sounds real good right about now." He smirked at her as he stood. "You hungry?" Though food was the last thing on her mind, Ruby thought it polite to nod. "Alright then, I'll get you something that'll go down easy. Let them know you're awake."

"Um Kale," Ruby called out to him as he walked away from the bed. "Have you... been watching me all night?"

His cheeks colored unexpectedly and Kale looked at the floor. "Well uh, I thought someone ought to." Before she could comment he slipped out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast tables were chaos per usual with babies wailing for milk, children clambering for eggs or turning up their little noses at porridge, the designated cooks at the grill pit trying to fairly share the fire with those in need of hot water... Adding to the confusion were the Mallrats who were completely unfamiliar with this routine and such a large group. Despite the noise and rowdiness there was a strange sort of order and domesticity to the scene. The villagers had performed this dance for a year now and were well on their way to perfecting it. In no time at all the shouts and barking orders had been reduced to the satisfied murmur of a large group meal.

Amber surveyed her friends with a mixture of contentment and nervousness. Despite being happy that they were all safe and reunited, she was still unsettled. Glancing up she spotted the reason for the queasiness in her stomach as he left the table. Amber's light eyes followed Cipher as he made his rounds, pausing in his movements to give orders to some of his men. Just before he disappeared from her sight Cipher looked up and saw Amber. For a moment they stared at each other and she could see his eyes drop to their son in her lap. She wanted to invite him over and tried to communicate this with her expression. Then Cipher's eyes fell on Jay who sat beside Amber and she felt her heart sink as he walked away. Looking down at her plate Amber knew that she would have to be the one to make the first move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you going?" Ebony gave Slade a suspicious look as he left the table.

"Ruby's awake." He answered casually. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

"Well she's survived this far, I doubt she's taken a sudden turn for the worst." Ebony snapped back, immediately regretting the hostility in her voice. Her regret increased at the look in Slade's eyes. Instead of replying he gave her his signature sarcastic smirk before walking away. Silently kicking herself, Ebony jumped up and ran after him. "Slade wait!"

"Not now Ebony." He didn't turn to look at her. "I'm not in the mood."

"Look Slade, I didn't mean that the way it came out." She walked quickly to keep up with his long strides. "I'm just really edgy, alright? I'm sure Ruby's fine." She continued when he didn't answer. "I just don't see why you have to hover over her."

"You can't stand it can you?"

"What?"

Slade stopped and turned to face her so suddenly that Ebony nearly ran into his chest. "You can't stand anyone being more important than you."

"Oh please," She scoffed.

"Ya know Ebony," He leaned in closely making her heart to flutter in her chest. "If this is gonna work, you really need to deal with your issues."

"Issues?" Ebony shot back, ignoring how his addictive anger caused her pulse to race. "My only **issue** is your running off to help poor Ruby every time I turn around."

"Look, if I wanna see the mother of my baby, that's my prerogative."

"And what if there **is** no baby, Slade?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. As much as Ebony wanted to tell him that Ruby's test was negative, something was holding her back. Ebony wasn't certain whether it was her own guilt, or if she was waiting for the moment such news would have the greatest and most influential impact.

Slade glared at Ebony, his thoughts on that truck and the child it might have killed, and wanted to hurt her like never before. "You'd love that wouldn't you?" He hissed. Then turned on his heel before she could utter another word.

She watched him go not sure whether she wanted to kick him in the teeth or beg his forgiveness. After a moment Ebony decided to fore go both choices until she'd had some time to think. This thing with Slade was becoming increasingly frustrating every day. Why did she allow him to make her feel this way; so insecure, so frightened, so unworthy? Ebony would never admit it out loud, not even on pain of death, but what she wanted more than anything from Slade was reassurance. The love she had for him had grown far past her usual infatuation. This was no longer about getting what she wanted or the need to win. Ebony now loved Slade to the point where she was willing to give up everything that had once meant anything to her; power, reputation... she was even willing to give him the one thing she never gave anyone... the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the breakfast rush the village descended into it's daily grind of work. The Mallrats, seeing that they had no assignments, were at a loss as to what to do with themselves. Gradually they began to scatter in different directions. Lottie had already become immersed in the preteen subculture and despite her shady nature was readily accepted by her peers. Bird was especially taken with the young clepto and dragged her by the hand, showing off things of interest and fun. Gel, with Sammy in tow, discovered the sparring pen where Lyric was instructing several others on the fine art of hand to hand combat. Excited at the prospect of young men fighting and proving their manhood, Gel took great pleasure at the distraction her pretty face caused with many of the boys. Lyric grew so impatient at one point that she sent one green haired boy flipping head over heels with her bow staff. The surrounding kids laughed as she stood over him.

"That was a cheap shot," He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"There are plenty of those in battle Kurt." Lyric reprimanded. "What you wont find are a crowd of pretty girlies cheering you on."

While Lex assisted Taisan with her errands, glaring at any male that allowed his gaze to graze over her too long, Darryl stumbled upon the archery range where Kye was being congratulated on a bull's eye. The tall blond had finally been relieved from the watch post earlier that morning. Instead of catching up on some much needed sleep, he'd been dying to get in bit of practice with the new bow he'd left in his shack. Darryl watched from the sidelines as one of the young men teased Kye about his accuracy.

"The bull's eye is too easy for you. Everyone knows that. What this guy needs is a moving target. We don't want him to get rusty."

"Not now Sid." Kye brushed him off laughing. "It's too busy. Stray arrows and crowds don't mix. Maybe during lunch."

"Oh quit the excuses." Sid goaded in a good natured fashion. Spotting Darryl he walked over and pulled the surprised boy by the arm. "See? The new kid wants to see what you can do. Don't you?" He nudged Darryl, fishing for a name.

"I do?" Darryl missed the hint and stared at the group in confusion. "I mean, I do. Yeah, yeah, of course I do."

Kye smiled at him and Darryl was startled by the shiver that shot up his spine. "Oh alright. If it'll get you guys to leave me alone. Malon." Darryl watched as Kye readied his bow and Malon pulled out what looked like a skeet shooter. Suddenly he shouted "Pull!"

With the flick of a switch Malon sent a small, clay pot sailing up into the air. The crowd of boys watched as it went higher then began to dip toward the tree line. Kye raised his bow from the ground toward the sky and held his stance.

"It's gonna go into the trees."

Kye didn't move.

"You'd better shoot now man. You're gonna lose it."

Still Kye didn't flinch.

There was collective murmuring and just as Darryl was sure that the clay pot was as good as gone, Kye released his arrow into the air. There was silence as they watched it arch and just before it and the pot disappeared into the cover of the woods, the pot exploded in midair followed by a distant shattering sound. The boys cheered and Darryl whooped along side them.

"Hope that was to your liking." Kye flashed another smile at him before walking away.

Darryl watched Kye, his mane of blond hair trailing down his back and nodded to himself. It certainly had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike the others Trader was disheartened to have stepped into this alternate universe. He missed the city and wished they'd landed **anywhere** but at the _Hidden Valley Ranch_. He planted himself under a tree and refused to participate in what he considered to be an unfortunate and rather dull mistake. He silently vowed to get back to his boat as soon as possible if only to retrieve his moonshine. Though he disliked the Radix, he wasn't stupid enough to try and leave just yet. He'd have to collect supplies and figure out where he was in the wide world. Besides, no matter how terribly domestic it was, Trader wasn't about to give up free food and a warm bed.

The rest of the Mallrats had followed Alice and sat around helping her peel potatoes with other young women in the village. All were engaged in gay conversation. Jay took this relative moment of calm to pull Amber aside for a private word while Bray was distracted by his cousin and the other small children. They had hardly spoken a word to each other since Ram's confession. They had a lot to talk about and Jay felt a pressing need to resolve a few unspoken matters.

"I think we need to start thinking about what our next move is going to be."

"Move?" Amber stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well we don't know yet whether or not we'll be welcome to stay here. And even if we are, I think the smart thing to do is to sort out our bearings, find out what's around us, discuss our options..."

"Options?" Amber interrupted in surprise. "You want us to leave?"

"I want to discuss that idea, yes." Jay corrected.

"Are you crazy?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Last time I checked, no."

"Jay, look around." Amber gestured to the surrounding group. "What do you see?"

Having learned the subtle change of inflection in Amber's voice by now Jay decided it was best to humor her. Sweeping his eyes over the group briefly he returned his gaze to her. "What am I looking for?"

"Jay," Amber was surprised he hadn't yet figured it out. "We've all just found our friends. Ellie has her sister, Lex found Taisan. Cloe, KC and Ryan are here. I've found my son's father." She spoke in a fierce whisper when Jay's impatient expression didn't change. "Are you seriously suggesting I sit down with them and discuss **leaving**?"

"Amber..." He paused, not quite sure how to continue.

"What?" Amber probed gently. "Have I misunderstood you?"

He didn't answer at first realizing how insensitive and thoughtless his statement had been. Of course he would never suggest such a thing. Even Jay was hard pressed not to feel a twinge of warmth when he saw how happy Lex was to be back at Taisan's side. Not to mention they all felt safe for the first time since evacuating the city. It hadn't even been what he wanted to discuss. Jay knew there was little chance that their group of castaways would be sent packing. In fact the only one who had anything to worry about was Ram and at the moment Jay didn't care enough about the young man to be concerned with his fate. No, what he really wanted to talk about was Cipher. The Achilles' heel of he and Amber's relationship.

Since they first met, the essence of Bray had put a wedge between Jay and the girl he truly desired. In the beginning he remembered thinking how fortunate the guy was to have such an amazing young woman devoted to him. When Amber told him that there could never be anything between them because of Bray and all that happened, Jay hadn't fully understood the implication of that statement... until now. After Amber's change of heart Jay refused to think about whether she had left over feelings for Bray. He simply threw caution to the wind and ignored the fact that he was entering a world of potential hurt. Jay never asked Amber if she still loved Bray. He already knew it was an unfair and very unnecessary question. Having experienced the loss of his own first love, Jay was well aware that such emotions never died and he was willing to accept the lasting presence of Bray's **memory** in Amber's heart.

With Bray's being alive and walking among them, Jay suddenly felt as though the rug had been pulled from underneath him. He was forcibly thrust into an entirely new predicament and it seemed that all the progress that he and Amber had made was for naught. What was going to happen between them now? Amber's comment about how Bray's memory would ever prevent them from being together repeated itself in his head.Jay could no longer ignore the seriousness of those words. True Amber had accepted Bray's death and taken her place by Jay's side, but that didn't go to say that she'd ever stopped loving the father of her child. Now Cipher was here and she'd been off center ever since they'd arrived. The painful truth was Jay didn't trust that Amber's feelings for him were strong enough to survive this emotional windfall (seeing as how indecisive they'd been in the past). These thoughts spun chaotic webs through Jay's mind and yet he couldn't bring himself to voice them aloud.

"No, no you're right." Jay finally spoke. "Leaving would be ridiculous."

Amber's expression softened. "I know it sounds unbelievable but I think we can actually try to relax for once."

Jay nodded gently. "That makes for a nice change."

"It certainly does." Amber agreed with the familiar smile that always made Jay's knees weak. She had no idea of the thoughts circling through his mind though hers were similar. For a moment all was forgotten as they both felt that familiar spark between them. As though their lives hadn't been thrown into upheaval over the past week. Jay gazed down, returning her smile and marveled at the power she held over him. There was so much they needed to talk about, an answer Jay needed to know and yet was fearful to hear. But for just a second they'd reconnected and things between the couple felt remotely normal. Neither of them were wanting to bring up the subject of Cipher now though both knew it could only be avoided for so long. Choosing to push these thoughts to the back of his mind Jay leaned in to kiss her and was pleased when Amber eagerly met his lips with her own.

As she pulled away Amber felt as though they were being watched intently. Out of habit she immediately looked at Trudy, since it was usually her wistful eyes which seemed to stare at she and Jay the most. No, Trudy was supervising as Brady and the younger ones made a train of potatoes (not yet peeled) in the dirt. Amber's eyes quickly swept over the group around them until they found Cipher's watching as he stood unseen on the sidelines. Quickly he looked down and turned away. So much for not thinking about it.

"Jay, would you excuse me? There's something I have to do." Amber gently dismissed her companion and ran after Cipher. "Bray! Bray please!" He stopped at the sound of her approaching steps though he didn't turn to face her. Amber stared at his back at a loss. Finally, "Bray. Wont you at least talk to me? Look at me?" Cipher didn't answer as he fought the wave of emotion threatening to knock him off his feet. Amber sighed in frustration. "Don't you even want to see your son?" She asked in quiet desperation.

"I've dreamed of nothing else." Was his painful reply.

"Then is this cold reception payback for something?" Amber asked thinking of how she'd reacted when Pride first brought Bray and the others to the Gaians.

Sighing Cipher turned toward her and Amber was overwhelmed by the hurt in his eyes. They seemed to be the only thing she was able to recognize about him anymore. The one thing the Technos hadn't been able to touch.

"How can you think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what to think. All I know is you haven't said a word to me since we arrived." His eyes bore holes into her guilt ridden frame and Amber continued. "I mean if this is about Jay, I swear it's not what you think. Well, it sort of is." She admitted ruefully. "But it's very recent, I promise you. It didn't come about until after we found out... when I thought you were..." She couldn't say the words.

"When you thought I was dead?" Cipher finished for her remembering Trudy's words on the beach. Amber nodded. Cipher's eyes flickered over to where Jay stood watching their interaction. "So you thought the Technos killed me and then you took up with one of them?" His rhetorical question dripped with sarcasm.

"It's not like that." Amber frowned. She was so tired of defending her relationship with Jay. Tired of being treated as though she were doing something wrong. "He was never truly one of them. He left them and has been on our side ever since."

"Oh I see." Cipher nodded, his voice still sarcastic. "So the uniform is what, a souvenir?"

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Is this what you really want to do? Sling mud?" She sighed as she stared at her boots. She didn't want to argue with him. Fighting with Bray was the one thing she didn't miss in their relationship. Along with his unfailing ability to avoid a confrontation at any cost. Which she could see had been somewhat cured by his imprisonment. "He's learning to stand now." She spoke of their son quietly.

Cipher felt his throat tighten and his guard lowered. It was much easier to attack Jay than to deal with what pained him most. The thought of another man raising his son, the son he hadn't been there for, the son that had gone unprotected in his absence... Amber could see by Cipher's expression that she'd gotten through to him. His protective wall of hostility was down. Looking over at the group she smiled as May fought to keep Bray jr from stuffing a potato in his mouth.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"Like nothing I've ever seen." He whispered then smirked slightly. "Except maybe for his mother." Amber smiled up at him and Cipher felt his heart melt on the spot. Why was she still able to do that to him? From the moment he stepped foot into that mall, there was always Amber's smile. Cipher swallowed fiercely. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." He kept his eyes on his son. He couldn't keep looking at her face. It was killing him. "Sorry you were alone..."

"I wasn't alone." Amber explained gently. "Trudy was there."

"Trudy?"

Nodding, Amber beamed over at her friend. "She and Pride forced Lex to take them out to where he'd left us. They were determined to bring us back to the mall."

"What rebels." Cipher couldn't fight the smirk on his face.

Amber laughed lightly. "The boys went back when the Technos came. Then Trudy found me in the barn. She delivered Bray and took care of me." Cipher listened as he watched Trudy playing with his niece, conflicted over his feelings. He wasn't sure whether he was happy Trudy had been there for Amber or annoyed that Pride and Lex found it pertinent to abandon she and Brady in the wilderness. "So I wasn't alone." Amber reiterated this point and Cipher nodded. Seeing the wistful look in his eyes Amber knew what needed to be done. "Wait right here." She said before heading over to where her son sat in the midst of her friends. Though she could feel Jay's questioning eyes on her as she lifted Lil Bray into her arms, she didn't look at him before turning back toward Cipher. What she was doing had nothing at all to do with their relationship. This was about her baby and she could only deal with one male ego at a time. With a bright smile Amber gazed from father to son. "I'm not sure if you've been properly introduced."

Cipher took a breath to keep from losing what control over his emotions he had left. "We've met."

Amber nodded. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Eh," Shaking his head, Cipher took an uncertain step back. "He... he doesn't like strangers."

With an indignant frown Amber placed the little boy in Cipher's arms. "Then it's a good thing you're his father and not some stranger, isn't it?"

As he met her determined eyes Cipher nodded slightly. With his mother close by Bray wasn't nearly as upset to be held as he had been yesterday. Instead he found Cipher's talisman to be of some interest and attempted to pull it from his father's neck so as to eat it. Cipher gazed into Bray's grubby face and the smallest of relieved smiles played on his pursed lips. He couldn't believe it but there they were; He, Amber and their child, a family at last. It was all so overwhelming he wondered how he still had the ability to stand.

Amber smiled so widely she thought her face might crack. She never thought this moment would come and now that it was here, nothing else mattered. "Bray baby," She tickled her son's chin. "Meet your daddy."


	12. Medley of Hidden Truths

This chapter's for Eli... thanks for your interest and constant encouragement.

**Chapter Twelve – A Medley of Hidden Truths**

"So how are you feeling?" Slade finally spoke after a painfully tense silence that had lingered between he and Ruby for several agonizing minutes. Despite being worried about her over the last week, he wasn't sure what to say now that she was awake and coherent. He considered just telling her how he'd been feeling; the guilt, the concern, the anxiety... but it wasn't in Slade's nature to divulge something so intimate without cause. He instead chose to act casual as though nothing of interest had even happened to any of them since leaving Liberty.

"I'm fine." Ruby gave him a small smile recognizing his tone. She knew Slade well enough to realize it would be silly to hope for even a hint of worry to show in his eyes. The fact that he'd even asked was good enough. She watched as he stood poised against the wall, arms crossed and looking untouchable.

The problem at the moment between Ruby and Slade was that they'd already covered the safe topics. He'd explained where they were and how they'd gotten there. Filling in all the blanks about beaver fever and the severity of her wounds. Ruby now knew about the Mallrats finding their missing friends and had already asked how they were all doing three times. Each avoided the subject of Ebony leaving nothing else to discuss except Ruby's alleged pregnancy.

Slade believed whole heartedly that Ruby had been honest with him about being pregnant. She was his friend and he'd taken her at her word. Because of the truck and the miscarriage that might have followed he was unsure of how to proceed. Even Slade was aware of how sensitive a topic this was. On the other hand, Ruby assumed that he'd been told the test was negative. Since she'd been out of it for a week or so, there was no telling how much gossip she and Slade's situation generated. Still feeling disappointed, Ruby had no desire to talk about what might have been. The baby was her only chance at winning Slade over. And now that chance was gone. Though she was clueless as to why, she knew he'd chosen Ebony and the very thought made her sick to her stomach.

His careful eyes watched as she pointlessly stirred her porridge. "Not hungry?"

Shaking her head Ruby set the spoon down. "Not feeling up to par. Can't imagine keeping anything down."

"Well that's to be expected."

Assuming he was talking about her recent ordeal Ruby simply nodded and went back to staring at her uneaten breakfast. She didn't catch the hint of relief on Slade's face as he smirked. Didn't know that her statement had subdued his worst fears. She certainly didn't realize that he thought she was suffering from morning sickness. And she most definitely wouldn't have believed this assumption had Slade feeling just a bit warmer inside.

"So I guess I'm stuck in this bed for awhile." Ruby finally spoke again with an exasperated sigh, setting her bowl on the bedside table.

Slade smirked. "Think of it as a long overdue vacation."

She tried to smile. "If only I had a crossword puzzle."

Chuckling, Slade took a step toward the bed. "You and your crosswords."

"Well I need something to keep me from dying of boredom."

"Not sure I can help you with that."

Ruby feigned shock. "Are you saying there's something even **you** can't handle? I never thought I'd see the day."

Smirking at her teasing tone he sat on the edge of the cot. "Well, I suppose if it means saving my reputation..." He paused in thought. "I'll ask around. See what I can dredge up."

"My hero."

He gave her one of his signature smiles and Ruby's pulse spiked. As she held his gaze she thought for just a moment he might feel it too. He looked away before she could open her mouth to even acknowledge it but not before she caught the flicker of sadness in his expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Slade answered innocently.

"You seem off. Like some thing's bothering you."

A pause. "I was thinking about Josh... Mega." He clarified quickly. Slade glanced at Ruby briefly before returning his gaze to the floor. He hadn't admitted it out loud but since leaving the city, his late brother weighed heavily on his mind. Seeing how Mega was considered a tyrant who's arrogance had driven them from their home, Slade wasn't foolish enough to assume anyone would understand nor care about his feelings. He wasn't even sure why he was confiding in Ruby now. Maybe it was because she'd always been so mindful of his emotions before or that he was simply feeling vulnerable. Either way, she didn't disappoint him.

"Well that's only natural." She said softly. "He was your brother. Nothing he did can change that."

She didn't know it but Slade was comforted by these words. He knew Josh had done terrible things but in his mind's eye he would forever see a scared little boy, crying in a caravan. In many ways Slade blamed himself for there being a Mega in the first place. If only he hadn't left Josh, if he'd been able to get back to him sooner, if he had simply **been** there for his little brother... then perhaps Josh wouldn't have chosen such a destructive path. Slade was convinced that Josh became a Techno because he had no other choice, and no one would ever change his mind.

Suddenly embarrassed though not sure why, Slade stood abruptly. "I should go and let you rest up."

Though sleep was the last thing on her mind, Ruby knew it was pointless to ask him to stay. When Slade made up his mind... "Alright." She watched him walk away, pausing at the door and them turning to her.

"Um... thanks Ruby." He said quietly avoiding her eyes.

"For what?"

There was that small smile again. "For being you." Then he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning soon became afternoon with the passing of another meal. The village had fallen into a quiet lull, it's inhabitants hiding from the hot, midday sun by retreating indoors and under the canopy of trees. It seemed as though an unofficial nap time had been called and even some of the Mallrats had gone back to their beds to doze. Salene found herself sitting with May, Taisan, Lex, Jay, Dozer, another young woman, Camille, and her baby girl. Salene had already decided that she liked Dozer, for when he wasn't poised for a fight, he was a great conversationalist with a friendly smile and a smart sense of humor.

"How old is she?" The redhead gestured to the child in front of her.

"Ten months." Camille grinned proudly as the baby tugged her auburn hair.

"She's beautiful. What do you call her?"

"Felicity Bray." Catching the confused look on Salene's face Camille explained. "I named her for Cipher since he delivered her."

"Oh."

"Why did **he **deliver her?" May leaned in.

"Cause none of the Technos knew a thing about birthing babies. They didn't even know I was up the duff. In all actuality they weren't supposed to have taken any pregnant girls. I was already five months gone when they caught me but I was too scared to say anything. I thought they might take it away or something like with the Chosen. There was no way I was giving them my baby." Salene flinched at the words but Camille continued without noticing. "So I just hid it and some of the others around here covered for me when I couldn't carry heavy loads or when I didn't feel well. Anyway, at seven months Felicity decided she was coming early. Took us **all **by surprise. The Technos weren't prepared for something like that and there wasn't time to send me away. They finally had no choice but to ask if there was anyonehere with that sort of experience. Cipher was the only one, saying he'd delivered his niece some time ago." Camille shook her head at the memory. "I thought I might die, it hurt so bad. But Cipher was such a good coach. I seriously believe he's the only reason why we both made it." Smiling, the young mother planted a wet kiss on her daughter's dark head. "I had no way to thank him 'cept to make her his namesake."

"Where's her dad?" Lex turned to join the conversation.

"Lex!" May scoffed at him.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes back at her oblivious as to what had been so offensive about his question.

"It's not exactly polite to ask something like that." Salene explained in the tone she always took with her wayward tribe mate.

Camille laughed. "It's alright."

Before she could continue the group was distracted by a sudden commotion in the village. The noise level raised considerably as several kids raced by. The sound of the warning bell signaling an arrival on the main road rang through the Radix.

"What's going on?" Jay stood with the others, his posture stiff and wary.

Dozer gave him a reassuring smile. "Looks like the hunters are back."

The small group followed Dozer toward the disturbance to find his assumption was correct. Already a large crowd had gathered to welcome home the rag tag team of hunters. At first the Mallrats didn't recognize any of the blue faced teenagers dressed mainly in leather though Lex guessed that the tall brunette male hugging Jet must be Brock. The eight hunters carried with them several large, overstuffed packs and two of them pulled a small cart loaded with what looked to be their kill. Suddenly Salene grinned and cried out.

"Cloe!"

The petite teen looked up and smiled brightly as she ran to her surrogate mother. "Salene! May!" Hugging her lost friends tightly she looked at them all in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

As the girls started explaining, Lex had already grabbed KC, now sporting a shaggy head of indigo hair, with a falcon feather weaved into a small braid. The boy had sprung up several inches and was now looking his former mentor in the eye. He gave Lex and the others a cheeky grin as he too heard the story of their journey.

"What's with the blue paint?" Lex gestured to KC's face. "Shouldn't you be wearing green?"

"Believe it or not, blue blends in the forest better." The boy explained as he accepted a hug from Taisan. When he was introduced to Jay he gave the older boy an odd look before shaking his head and smiling at his friends again. "You gotta see the buck we brought down. It's huge! Brock had us tracking it for a day and a half."

"I can't believe you're a hunter." May was saying to Cloe. "A bit out of character don't ya think?"

"I know." Cloe laughed. "But what an adrenaline rush!"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Salene gave the girl a look of concern as she caressed the dark feather set in Cloe's tight bun.

The teen shrugged. "Sometimes. I don't do any actual killing. I'm more of a tracker really. Apparently I have a great sense of direction. Dane calls me _the navigator_."

As the friends laughed Salene looked around at the other hunters being welcomed home by their friends and families. She didn't realize it but she was looking for someone. A certain tall, blond someone. Just as she spotted him, May gasped quietly.

"Oh my God, it's Ryan!"

There he was setting his large pack on the ground. His dark blond hair had grown out to his shoulders and looked slightly bleached from the sun. He'd lost much of the weight he used to carry around but was still a force to be reckoned with. His gray eyes danced and a warm smile played on his lips as he accepted a short, dark haired girl into his strong arms.

"Ethos!" The girl exclaimed and buried her face in the hallow of his neck, her expression content as she enjoyed the strength of his embrace.

Salene felt the bile rise in her throat as the couple kissed and when they pulled away she could see the girl was holding a baby. Both May and Cloe gave Salene wary looks while she watched Ethos lift his little girl in his arms with a bright smile. Salene eyes narrowed as her mind registered the fact that this was really Ryan, standing there after all this time. He looked so different and it took her a few seconds to figure out why. _He looks happy..._ she thought to herself.

"I'll be damned." Lex suddenly noticed his old mate and gave a disbelieving laugh as he called out. "Ryan!"

The tall teen turned toward them, a confused smile on his face which grew when he spotted Lex. A second later his eyes landed on his ex wife and said smile evaporated as he went white. Gray met pale blue as the two stared one another down and Salene was surprised to see fear amongst the myriad of emotions playing out on Ryan's face. Without a word, he turned and quickly led his companion away leaving Lex to scowl at the abrupt dismissal.

"Well," Salene sighed as she watched him go. "That went a little better than I thought it would."

"I take it they all told you about him." Cloe frowned sympathetically.

"That he hates me? Yeah I got the memo."

"That's not what Alice said." May chastised.

"Ethos doesn't hate you..." Cloe paused and made a face as though at a loss. "I think he just doesn't know how to deal with you. You remember what he was like... he doesn't handle drama very well."

"He'll come to you in his own time." Taisan offered gently.

Lex glared at the young women. "What are you on about?"

KC started to explain Ryan's behavior while Jay slowly segregated himself from the group. He felt somewhat out of place amongst the reunions. He was beginning to feel as though he didn't belong anywhere. He was neither a Techno or a Mallrat. He had no family to speak of and was in serious danger of losing his girlfriend to the father of her child. It seemed as though everyone had someone to whom they belonged except him. He'd never felt so alone and something inside of his chest began to ache.

"Jay?"

The downtrodden teen looked up from his boots at the familiar voice and gasped as he met blue eyes that matched his own. The mop of spiky white hair had grown into an unmanageable, windblown nest filled with shells and feathers which framed a blue painted face void of it's old childish arrogance. Clad in a pair of worn leather trousers and a fitted wool top one shade lighter than black, the young man before him stood as tall and sure footed as Jay remembered. Drawing in a staggered breath Jay swallowed in disbelief and shock.

"Ved!"

"Hey big brother." Ved gave his older sibling a small grin which wavered with a bit of uncertainty. He and Jay hadn't parted amicably and he wasn't quite sure of what to expect. Jay in turn stared open mouthed at what he was sure had to be a vision. A hallucination brought on by his impending depression. After a moment of silence Ved sniggered nervously. "Nice outfit. Who woulda thought we'd both look so smart in leather?" When Jay failed to answer, Ved's smile faltered slightly. "Well, at least **I **do."

Unable to formulate a reply, Jay's mouth had gone completely dry. This couldn't be possible. There was no way his little brother was standing there alive and well, wearing that incorrigible smirk of his. Not after Jay had finally reconciled the fact that he may never see Ved again. But it was true. Ved was here, staring at him as though he was expecting Jay to hit him. When several minutes had passed between the brothers without any acknowledgment from the elder, Ved sighed in exasperation.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything? Or are you just going to stand there gaping like a fish?"

Suddenly Ved found himself being hugged as Jay wrapped his arms around him in desperation. Caught off guard the boy stiffened in shock before relaxing into his brother's embrace. He couldn't remember the last time he and Jay hugged. Since the virus, Ved's desire for independence had driven them apart until their relationship was barely tolerable. The young teen had to admit, it felt nice to be close to his brother once more. Even if only for a moment.

"Don't you **ever **do that to me again!" Jay finally gasped out, his voice slightly broken.

Ved blinked in surprise, thrown off by this unexpected show of affection. "Dare I say you missed me?" He joked.

Jay tightened his hold. "I mean it Ved! I thought I'd lost you..." His voice cracked as he trailed off.

Observing the slight tremble of Jay's body, Ved awkwardly rubbed his brother's back. Comfort was not his forte as Cloe was always quick to remind him. The thought that his older brother had actually been scared for him, gave Ved an familiar twinge of warmth in his chest. A traitorous tickling formed at the back of his throat and he had the suspicious feeling that he might cry if this continued.

"Hey man, it's cool." Ved attempted to stick with levity to ward off the heavy atmosphere. "I'm all right." Pulling out of the suffocating embrace, he regarded his brother's serious expression. "Really, I'm okay."

Taking a moment to study the matching set of blue eyes, Jay nodded before dropping his arms and stepping back. He took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "They said you weren't here."

"Well if you're looking for _Ved, _technically I'm not."

Jay chuckled at his brother's cocky smirk and nodded once more in understanding. "New name. I should've guessed."

"New name." The younger blond echoed.

"So what's your handle?"

"I've been dubbed Archer."

Jay raised an intrigued eyebrow. "As in _Archery_?"

"Yep."

"You mean to say that you actually can **use** that thing?" Jay gestured to the bow strapped on Archer's back.

"Yeah. Quite well actually. Turns out I have an innate gift for the sport."

"My brother, the self proclaimed computer geek, is now an outdoors man. And they say there's no such thing as miracles."

Archer chuckled. "Hey I had you speechless for a moment there. Wonders never cease."

The brothers laughed for a minute before Jay grew serious once more. "Look, I'm sorry about how everything went down... about Ram and everything..."

"Forget it." Archer brushed him off casually. "You tried to warn me and I made my choice. I know you think I was stupid for staying with Ram but, it was the only way I could find Cloe."

Looking up, Jay followed his brother's gaze to where Cloe stood with the others who had been watching their exchange but had the courtesy not to interrupt. If he didn't know any better, Jay might interpret the look on Archer's face to be tenderness.

"She means that much to you?"

"Yeah," The young blond nodded his shaggy head as though surprised at his own admission. "Yeah she does." Another minute of silence passed between them before Archer whispered. "I'm glad you made it."

Jay smirked. "Were you worried about me little brother?"

The younger boy scoffed as if insulted. "Worried about **you**? Get real. Like anything bad could ever happen to _Captain America_ here."

Laughing Jay shook his head in amusement. Oh how he'd missed this. "Love you too Ved."

author's note: Ved(Archer)'s picture has been added to my website under Tribal Artwork for those who are interested in seeing what he looks like in the story.

http/ 


	13. Indecision to the Fourth Power

**(author's note: My humblest apologies for the delay in this update. For those who don't know, I'm offline right now and have been for a few months. I had to print this off my home computer, retype it onto my mom's and upload it from there. Tedious and boy are my arms tired. Still, it's worth it for all those readers who haven't abandoned me yet. LOL. Many apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes ahead of time. I'll post chapter 14 next week. Also, I do plan on writing a more NC-17 version of this story from here on out as some of the upcoming sex scenes in future chapters will be steamier than this site will allow. Including the scene between Slade and Ebony below. "let the hookups begin!" That version will be posted at _Adult_ Fan Fiction instead. I'll let those who are interested, and I know you're out there, know when that version is up. Anyway, thanks for reading)**

**Chapter Thirteen - Indecision to the Fourth Power**

Ethos threw open the door to their small one room shack with such force that both Naima and Astrid were startled by the ferocity of his actions. The unfamiliar firmness of his grip soon set their daughter into a fit of whimpers and ethos was quick to lie her in their small, hand made cradle.

"What's wrong with her?!" He asked in annoyance as his wife scrambled to comfort their child with soothing caresses.

"You're scaring her!" Astrid snapped, taken aback by ethos' tone. "You're scaring **me**!" She watched as he began pacing their shack in a state of agitated unrest. "What's wrong with you?"

"You told me she was dead." Ethos suddenly spoke, the trembling of his voice belying his fear despite the daggers shooting from his eyes. "You told me she killed herself?"

"What?" She gave him a look of sincere confusion while one hand continued to caress Naima's brown tufts of hair. "What are you on about? Who's **she**?"

"Salene." The hissed response chilled the air between them and Astrid felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Wha...?" Utterly shell shocked by the name, Astrid's mouth gaped open and closed repeatedly as she stared at her husband in disbelief. He hadn't spoken of his late wife since they'd buried his friend Patsy on the mountain. that was over a year ago. only months before the Technos had intercepted their journey to the coast. "What are you talking about?"

"You said she was dead." Ethos repeated tightly, his light eyes shimmering with distrust and confusion.

"She... she was." Astrid stuttered.

"Then tell me why I just saw her out there... very much alive!" Ethos snapped back impatiently.

Astrid's face went pale. "You saw Salene? Are you sure?"

"I may be dumb astrid but I'm not blind!"

"I never said you were! And don't call yourself dumb!" She fired back, her own temper rising to match that of her husband's. "I was just asking because as far as I know Salene committed suicide." A tense moment of silence passed between the couple before Astid narrowed her slanted eyes. "Wait a minute. Do you think I lied about her?" Ethos didn't reply though the accusation in his eyes was all the answer she needed. "You think I **lied** to you?!"

"I don't know what to think!" Ethos found his voice. "I don't know what's going on but..."

"How could you think that?!" Astrid continued as though he hadn't spoken. "I was told that Salene was dead. She and the baby. Do you have any idea how horrible it was for me to have to go back and tell you that? To tell you that everything you held dear in this world was gone? It was one of the hardest things I've ever done and we both know I've done a lot. There's no way I would have lied about something like that. no matter how badly I wanted you to stay with me!"

Ethos stared as his wife began to lose the tenuous hold on her emotions. by the trembling of her shoulders, he could see that she was fighting back fierce tears and he found himself suddenly flooded with remorse. How could he have doubted this young woman, the same one who saved his life in more ways than one? He had no idea why Salene was here but he did know that if somebody had lied, it wasn't his Astrid.

"I'm sorry." Ethos quickly pulled his wife into his arms, tucking her head securely under his chin as the tears began to spill. "I know you'd never do that. Shhh, I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. i never shoulda said that."

"I wouldn't..." was all Astrid could choke out.

"I know, I know." Ethos held her tighter and kissed her dark dreadlocks. "I'm sorry. I don't think, you know that. I'm sorry. I'm just..." He paused and inhaled Astrid's comforting scent. "It scared me, that's all. If that was really Salene..." He couldn't continue and Astrid didn't encourage him to do so. Neither wanted to to face what Salene's being alive meant. They both knew that had Ethos believed his ex wife to still be alive, he would have gone back to the city instead of staying with Astrid. And if he hadn't stayed, they wouldn't have fallen in love and there would be no marriage, no Naima and none of the happiness they both had been so desperately seeking and found in one another. The chance that a truth they'd accepted and based their lives on was a lie... it was too overwhelming a thought to consider. Now more than ever Ethos regretted not allowing his fellow Mallrats to speak to him about Salene. one simple conversation with any of them would have alleviated the shock of such a discovery. Not entirely but at least he would have been far more prepared for this moment.

It was several minutes before Astrid was able to stifle her sobs. She absolutely hated crying yet discord with her beloved was one of the few things that could reduce her to a blubbering wreck in record time. She clung to the security of his arms and let her tears soak his wool jumper, thankful that he showed no signs of loosening his embrace.

"Ethos," She finally spoke softly. "Do you really think it was Salene?"

"Yeah." He answered just as quietly. "She was with Lex and May."

"So that means your other friends are here?"

"I think so."

"You don't sound surprised."

"They're Mallrats." Ethos smirked despite his tumultuous emotions. "Can't think of anything they haven't been able to survive yet."

Astrid smiled into the crook of his neck before sobering once more. "Ethos, if we were wrong about Salene then... then maybe we were wrong about the baby too."

A pause. "You mean...?"

"Yeah."

Ethos let out a staggered breath as astrid's statement set in. His eyes settled on their daughter who lay staring back with identical gray orbs while sucking her thumb. Though he'd buried his past and done his mourning long ago, his feelings for a nameless, faceless, technically sexless child he'd never known were still there. Despite all that had gone wrong between he and Salene, Ethos took comfort in the fact that they'd managed to do something as beautiful as create a life together. And it didn't matter that he never met nor laid eyes on his precious baby. He'd been a father and nothing, not even death could take that from him. He had mourned that child like any parent and all of his hopes were now bestowed upon his little girl. To think that he might still have another child out there... Ethos couldn't stop his heart from fluttering just a little bit.

Not certain of what her husband was thinking, Astrid allowed his silence to further instigate her worst fears. She knew Ethos loved she and Naima and would protect them both with his life. Still, with the sudden arrival of his "late" wife and the possibility of another child, she couldn't help feeling as though she'd simply replaced what was thought to be lost. Steeling herself for the rejection she was sure was coming, Astrid decided to make it easier for her husband to make his decision.

"I'll understand." She whispered.

"Understand what?" Ethos shook his head out of his thougthts.

"That this changes things."

"Changes what things?"

Astrid sighed. He certainly had a habit of picking the most inopportune times to go daft. "Your wife is alive, Ethos. That kinda makes our marriage null and void." She stared up at him as he pulled away and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Slowly he frowned with understanding.

"Salene is **not** my wife. Not anymore."

"Ethos..."

"No, listen to me, Astrid." he cut her off sharply. "Me and Sal... it was over before I was even sent away. I can look back and see it for what it was. Even if the Chosen hadn't taken over, I don't think we woulda lasted. You," He gently grabbed her shoulders. "you're my wife and I don't for one second regret making that choice."

Astrid sighed. "But if you hadn't been sent away... if you didn't think Salene was dead, none of this would have happened."

"That doesn't matter now. Things happen that don't make a whole lotta sense but I really think that I had to go through all that rubbish so I could find you. And I wouldn't change any of it. If Salene and me... if our kid is alive then I'll love it just like I love Ima. But none of this changes things between me and you." Realizing she wasn't being cast aside Astrid gave him a watery smile which he returned with a wide grin before hugging her again.

Breathing her husband's woodsy scent Astrid nuzzled his neck. "So what happens now?"

Ethos shrugged. "I don't know."

"You have to talk to her. Find out the truth."

"I don't want to." He answered in a sheepish tone that might have sounded petulant coming from anyone else.

Astrid smirked. "I know, but you have to."

"I know, but not now."

"Not now." She agreed as he hugged her tighter.

"I need to wash up."

Astrid chuckled at the random statement and once again pondered the inner workings of her husband's mind. "I like the smell of earth on you."

"Yeah but I'd rather smell like you." Came the cheeky reply as Ethos grabbed his wife's backside suggestively. Giggling Astrid pulled away just enough to plant a promising kiss to her favorite pair of lips.

"I'll get the water."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds like you've had a busy few days."

"Yes," Jet watched as Brock peeled off his stained shirt. "A lot has happened around here."

"Nothing that you all couldn't handle."

"That's not the point."

"Cipher must be pleased to have his old tribe reunited." Brock chuckled, ignoring his girlfriend's sharp statement. "I'm sure Lyric had a word or two to say about the Technos."

"Try a monologue." Jet muttered and Brock laughed. "There are still decisions to be made."

"What's to be done with Ram?" He asked while tugging down his trousers.

"That for one, we haven't decided. We didn't want to discuss it without you." Jet added at the surprised look on Brock's face. "Speaking of which..."

"I know, I know." He held his hands up in surrender. "We're late."

"There's a reason we have a schedule Brock. It's the first indication that something is wrong and when you ignore it and simply return at your own leisure..."

"I know. But you should've seen this Buck Jet. Not to mention the trades we made at the port." He came forward and wrapped his arms around her. "This is gonna be one hell of a moon festival. We've got what... three more days?"

"Two." Jet whispered, trying to muster up the energy to continue the chewing out she'd planned.

"Plenty of time to make the jerky." Suddenly he pulled away leaving Jet feeling bereft as she watched him rummage through his pack. "I brought you something." He came back and placed a hand woven hemp necklace with a single jade stone around her neck. "I thought it matched your eyes."

"It's beautiful." Jet fingered the gift in awe as Brock fastened it from behind. "Thank you." She answered his smile with a gentle kiss before giving him a shrewd look. "I'm still upset with you."

Brock chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"You're setting a bad example when you blatantly disregard the laws and guidelines we've set in place."

"Well someone has to." jet chose to ignore his cheeky response as she walked over and sat on the bed, seemingly in deep contemplation. Brock sighed and joined her. "Okay, I was wrong. I purposely delayed the hunters without good reason, leaving you all to worry about our fate. I admit it. What do you want me to do? Grovel for your forgiveness oh great one?"

Jet chuckled. "That would be a good start."

Smiling, Brock nuzzled her neck playfully. "Look at it this way; I'd never be comfortable staying away so long if I didn't believe the village was in good hands. It's you and Lyric who run everything anyways. Cipher and I only represent strength and..."

"That's not true!"

Brock quickly silenced her protest with a sound kiss. "It is. Me and Cipher have spoken of it before and we're both more comfortable with everyone looking to you two girls for guidance. We like being on the sidelines. Grant it we'll defend this place to the death if that's what it takes but on a day to day basis, we gladly hand the reigns to you. You must have noticed it by now." He continued as he smoothed Jet's furrowed brow with his fingers. "Cipher stays on watch as much as possible and I spend nearly every waking minute traipsing through the forest with a spear. You and Lyric are the ones who make this place run smoothly. They look to the two of you. Us guys are nothing more than a symbolic show of arms and we wouldn't have it any other way."

"I always thought the four of us each had a role to fill. Each just as important as the others." She sounded slightly disappointed.

"We do. It's just like Taisan said, having four of us represents the elements and brings balance. I'm not sure what element I am but I'm pretty sure Lyric wins Fire hands down."

Jet laughed. "Well if I had to guess I'd say you were Water."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you're the calm one." She grinned at him. "And you have an unmistakable talent for soothing ruffled feathers."

"Thank God for that." He joined in with her laughter.

"What about Cipher? Earth? He does spend a lot of time out in the woods."

Brock shook his head. "Air. That guy is definately Air. He likes to come and go as he pleases and refuses to be tethered. I've never known anyone who requires so much elbow room."

"I'll give you that." Jet nodded. "So that leaves me with Earth."

"And it's quite fitting."

"How so? Because I'm so grounded?"

"Not necessarily. I mean you are grounded and that's a good thing but," Brock paused and gazed into her green eyes in awe. "I say you represent Earth because you center all of us. Fire, Water, and air all revolve around the Earth Jet. You keep us from... losing ourselves, from flying off the handle, or becoming drunk with power." She couldn't help but snigger at that. "The fact that you take it in such stride and stay humble is what makes you such a great leader."

Blushing, Jet ran a hand through his dark shaggy hair. "There you go with that silver tongue of yours again. If that was a lie, it was the nicest I've heard in quite some time."

Brock chuckled and brushed his lips against her suggestively. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"You're halfway there."

"Shall I list off your stunning physical attributes?" His hand deftly began to work off the strap of her top.

Jet jumped up from the bed with a smirk. "Maybe later. We still have to decide what to do with Ram and the other newcomers."

"Way to kill a moment." With an exaggerated sigh Brock fell back on the bed, bare arms splayed. "What have you three discussed so far?"

"We haven't but I think it's safe to say that the Mallrats are welcomed as long as they abide by our laws and join the Radix. It would be best to give them some time to make their decisions. Those who wish to leave must do so within a fortnight or sooner. As far as the Techno they call Jay, seeing as he is no longer apart of that group and the Mallrats vouch for him, I don't see him being an issue. That leaves Ram and I don't pretend to believe that his fate will be simple to decide. Both Cipher and Lyric tried to kill him yesterday."

Brock smirked up at the thatched roof of their shack. "At least they were working together."

"Anyway I don't think we should speak on this anymore without the others nor do I want to delay this any longer. His presence has caused unrest in the village so I think it's prudent that we decide what happens to him tonight."

"I can take a hint." Brock sat up slowly, recognizing the shift in Jet's speech. She was always less casual when she spoke as a leader. "Gather the others while I wash up. I'll join you shortly."

"Thank you." Jet leaned down and kissed him before retrieving her robe and leaving the shack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the compound building Slade found his girlfriend pacing their room as she wrung her hands irritably. The very sight of her in such a state was quite off putting but before he could speak, she held her hands up.

"Look Slade," Ebony sighed in defeat. "I don't wanna fight about Ruby anymore."

Immediately pacified by the change in her mood he relaxed and shut the door. "Well it's about time you came to your senses." Slade gave her a small smile as he stepped forward and caressed the side of her face. His smile faded slightly when he saw the unrest in her expression. "What's wrong?"

Ebony looked up conflicted beyond measure. After wrestling with her emotions all morning she was no closer to making a decision about what to do about the whole Ruby, Slade, baby, truck... **thing**. She wanted to tell him the truth because she loved him and believed he deserved that much. Besides she wasn't certain she could continue with this one treacherous act hovering over her. Ebony didn't like loose ends. But to speak up meant to risk losing everything. And for once Ebony just didn't think she was strong enough to go through that.

"Ebony?" Slade prompted again and she blinked out of her thoughts.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered, her pulse increasing as he bridged the minute distance between them with another step.

"And what gave you the idea that you would?" Slade smirked flirtatiously as he took Ebony's hand, his supple lips brushing along her knuckles lustfully. He was in dire need of a distraction from his thoughts of Josh and a building confusion over Ruby. And Ebony was one hell of a lovely distraction. She gasped softly and shivered as he wickedly trailed the tip of his tongue along the contour of her finger. "Is that what's had your knickers in such a twist this week?"

She vaguely nodded shuddering at his subtle ministrations. She wished he would stop gazing at her that way. For once she wanted to be serious about something but his flirtatious hints were making that near impossible. "Slade, there's something I should tell you..." Ebony stopped short and moaned as he pulled her close at the waist and nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"And what would that be love?" Slade pulled back and looked at her, seemingly lost in sudden thought. Ebony stared back. Was that contentment on his face?

"What?" She finally spoke in a barely there whisper.

"Sorry," Slade shook himself out of the haze with a playful smile. "It's hard to think when those eyes of yours render me speechless. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

Ebony sighed as he dove back into the curve of her neck, his lips making the skin tingle. How was she supposed to give this up? Was the truth really that important? She'd managed long enough without it. So what if she could never again look Ruby in the face. She'd ever liked the barmaid anyway. Besides the injured blond showed no signs of remembering what really happened so Ebony's secret was safe. Wasn't it? As Slade's exploring hands made their way up the back of her halter Ebony allowed another moan to escape her lips and decided to forget about Ruby. Who needed a clear conscience when all she needed was Slade's body pressed against hers for redemption? Slade suddenly gasped with pleasure as Ebony pulled him off her neck by his hair and mashed her mouth against his. Now this was more like it.

**author's note: for those of you who are curious bout how Ryan came to be with Astrid, read my companion story "Ryan's Song" for more details on their relationship. It follows his journey after the Chosen occupation. Also Naima is pronounced ny-ee-ma. Ethos, ee-thos.**


	14. Absolution

**author's note: okay, for those who are interested, the more adult version of this story (namely chapters 13 and 14) have been posted at Adult fan fiction. It's posted under the same title and author as here. Or you can simply follow the link from my profile. Enjoy! oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Fourteen - Absolution**

Ram was startled from his brooding ruminations by soft footsteps approaching his cell. Expecting to see Zeal or Rider (his designated jailers) he couldn't hide his surprise at seeing a red headed girl with strange eyes approach. Her footfalls were quiet except for the tinkling of unseen chimes somewhere on her flowing skirt. Her appearance seemed out of sync with their stone surroundings. Short of being decorated in flowers and vines, she was one step away from what Ram imagining a forest numph to be. He felt inexplicable irritation at her very presence. She wasn't what he'd been expected and Ram was not in the mood to be shocked.

Without a word or glance in his direction, Quinn unlocked his cell and held the door open in invitation. There was silence as neither spoke, as though they were willing the other to break first. Ram sat watching as Quinn stood next to the open door, not a hint of tension or uncertaintity in her posture. If he had to wager a guess he would figure that it mattered not to her whether he chose to ever get up. Such cool indifference reminded himn of Mega and he couldn't stop the uneasy chill that flitted up his spine.

Finally curiosity won out and Ram pulled himself to his feet with a grunt. He wondered why they would send this waif of a girl to get him when his hands weren't even bound. He wasn't the best fighter but he could certainly take her out without difficulty. From the looks of things she might not even try to dissuade him from escaping. As he approached the door he waited for the inevitable wince from her as he neared her person but no such thing happened. Quinn's only acknowledgement that he'd moved was to walk away from the cell and down the hall.

When she continued to lead him out of the compound building without so much as turning to make sure he was following, Ram couldn't stop the question from spilling forth. "Where are we going?"

"They're coming for you."

Ram frowned. "That's not what I asked."

"No, it's not."

The afternoon sun was dropping toward the horizon and no one noticed as she led him between a row of shacks toward the meeting house. Ram felt unsteady on his feet and he knew it wasn't because he was having trouble seeing where he was going on the shaded path. This girl was throwing him off his axis. Since coming here, he'd perfected a host of emotional responses for ever occurance. Being whisked away by the living embodiment of bewilderment was **not **something he'd prepared for.

After several minutes of following the mysterious shock of red hair Ram came to an abrupt stop. "Will you tell me where in the hell you're taking me?" He growled.

Quinn finally turned to him, the expression on her face stating that she assumed it would be completely obvious. "I thought you'd like to stretch your legs before the meeting."

"What?" Ram was thoroughly taken aback. "Stretch my legs?"

"Dont you feel better?" She gestured a hand toward his lower appendages. "Those cells are quite claustrophobic."

"I..." Ram wanted to argue but he had to agree he did feel better after being allowed to walk about in the fresh air. Still that didn't explain why this girl would bother with his comfort at all.

Without waiting for him to get his thoughts together Quinn smiled and continued on her way with Ram scrambling to keep up. Though she was thin, Quinn was an inch or two taller than him and her stride was sure and long. As they came into the main clearing Ram was startled to see a group of young men waiting. As soon as they saw he and Quinn, the tall dark one started over, irritation in his expression. Quinn simply smiled and gently took Ram's tense arm as Dozer approached looking murderous.

"Quinn, what are you doing!?" Rider and Dean were frantic. Who said you could let him out?"

The redhead smirked at her friend. "Which shall I answer first?"

Noticing Ram's free hands Dozer immediately narrowed his dark eyes. "And why isn't he secured?"

"It wasn't necessary."

"He could've attacked you." The same thought suddenly crossed Ram's mind and he didn't protest when Dozer went to bind his hands behind his back.

"Yet he didn't." Quinn replied calmly. "I'm alright Dozer." She spoke softly and gave him a look of assurance. "They're ready for him."

Dozer glanced over at the meeting house before giving Quinn a nod and leading Ram away. He stopped suddenly and turned to see Quinn dangling the cell keys from a delicate hand, a small smile playing on her lips. Giving her a sheepish smirk of his own, he wordlessly took the keys and continued on his way with Ram in tow.

Stunned into silence at what he'd just experienced, Ram didn't notice when Rider and another young man with bright yellow hair joined them as they entered the meeting house. Why **hadn't** he attacked Quinn? She gave him the perfect opportunity to escape and it hadn't even occurred to him to do so. Not that he would stoop low enough to strike a woman, but she didn't know that. Why had she trusted him when everyone else saw him as a monster?

His pondering was cut short when he realized he was once again standing before the stage where all four leaders sat staring down at him. They'd been in mid discussion before his arrival interrupted them. Ram was quite sure that his fate had already been decided and he swallowed nervously. Time to put his game face on. He might be terrified but he wasn't going to let them see it.

"Thank you Dozer."

The young man gave a respectful nod to Jet and the others before letting himself out. There was silence and Ram took the opportunity to study the new leader, Brock, whose name he inadvertently associated with his doom. No decision was to be made until Brock's return. _Well, do your worst._ Ram challenged the dark haired boy with his eyes.

Brock eyeballed the young man before him with amusement. He had already been given the run down by the others and he couldn't help but be a little in awe of what the Techno leader had accomplished. "So am I to believe you're the mighty Ram? The one responsible for our being here?"

"I thought we covered this." Ram replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I only have one question for you. Where do you think you went wrong?"

Taken aback, Ram stared at Brock in confusion before he could even formulate his reply. "Aside from being admittedly overzealous, I trusted the wrong people."

Brock nodded and gave the others a brief look before returning his gaze to Ram. "Well then, I say we pardon him."

"What!?" Lyric cried in disbelief. She wasn't the only one in shock as both Jet and Cipher gave Brock odd looks and Ram stared at the tall leader skeptically. "Did I hear you right?"

"I hope so." Brock gave Lyric a cheeky smirk.

"Brock, what are you playing at?" Jey naroowed her green eyes.

Cipher, catching Ram's expression as he stared at the leaders, cleared his throat. We should continue this in private." Then he made a slight head gesture in Ram's direction.

"Right." Jet nodded hastily.

"Of course." Brock gave another playful smirk. "Rider, Dean, take him back to his quarters would ya."

Once they were alone, Lyric immediately rounded on Brock. "What's wrong with you!?" She shouted. "**Pardon **him? Have you gone dozy?"

"Calm down." Jet patted the arm of the girl next to her before turning irritated eyes on Brock. "What **is **wrong with you? You just suggested we pardon the very person who kidnapped and imprisoned us. He took our freedom and is the reaons most of us will never see our friends and families again. He's the reason many of us have suffered..." Jet trailed off and swallowed to regain control over her trembling voice. "When we arrived here you were one of the first to try lynching Jaffa." It was with difficulty that she spoke the Guardian's name without flinching. "You wanted him to pay for everything he'd done... all the lives he'd destroyed. And Ram... you once said you would make him pay as well. Why the sudden pension for leniency and forgiveness, Brock?"

There were a few minutes of silence as Brock stared at his fellow leaders who waited for his answer. Slowly the smirk faded from his face and his brown eyes narrowed slightly. Cipher watched with sudden understanding. He felt he already knew what Brock was about to say.

"I know what I said." He finally spoke in a subdued tone. "I know what he's done... who he's hurt." He and Lyric caught eyes for a moment before he continued. "But now that I look at him, all I see is another scared, power hungry kid desperately trying to stay in control. I also remember what life was like before he came. I'm under no delusions of what kind of world we were living in. Before I was taken I was living with my dimished tribe, in a burnt out shell of a building, scratching for food and spending most of my days fighting over turf and reputation. For Christ's sake we voted Ebony in as city leader!" Brock rolled his eyes. "There was no point in caring about anything or anyone." He turned to Jet. "You say he took away our freedom, but what good is absolute freedom if we only used it to hurt each other? Freedom can be over rated. Why do you think we have leaders and laws here? To protect ourselves fro the consequences of freedom. "Brock sat back in his seat and gazed at the benches below. "Here we are, safe, living peacefully, building something that is actually worth fighting for. I've never felt so damn free in all my life. And the truth remains, Ram is no more guilty than any of us." Brock glanced at Lyric's expression of annoyance. "He isn't." Brock insisted. "Not one of us has been a part of a tribe that didn't at one time or other try to take over and control others. No matter how good our intentions may have been." He added as Cipher gave him a sharp look. "Ram was just better at it."

There was silence as the four young adults sat in deep thought. It seemed even Lyric was hard pressed to find fault in his argument. She remembered how her tribe, the Ravens, had made it their mission to take over the pines, a large stretch of land inhabited by three other woodland tribes. The reasoning had been to unite their forces and have better control on how resources were used. Regardless of the fact that they were working for peace, many kids were hurt in the fights that ensued.

"Well I suppose he's no worse than Jaffa, and we let **him** live." Lyric finally muttered.

"Maybe he didn't come with the intention to harm anyone," Jet spoke carefully. "but there's no denying the damage caused by his virtual enslavement. Not to mention the cruelty we endured at the hands of his men."

"If we were all to be held responsible for the acts of people in our tribes, would any of us be leaders?" Brock's small smirk had returned and Cipher found himself tempted to return the expression.

"So I see you're hell bent on letting him off the hook." Lyric sighed irritably.

"Off the hook?" Cipher finally spoke surprising everyone who turned to look at him. "We're talking about a guy who lost everything he had in under six months: the city, his power, his men, his dignity... He was betrayed by his own, conquered by those he considered to be his inferiors, and his very life is in the merciful hands of those who clearly hate his guts. I'm not sure we **could **punish him anymore."

"So you're for pardoning him too?" Jet asked for confirmation.

Reluctantly Cipher nodded. "Killing him now... would be more an act of revenge rather than a righteous punishment for his crimes."

"Wasn't it you who tried strangling him yesterday?" Lyric pointed out.

"Yes," Cipher nodded again. "Because I was angry. Angry that he was here, angry that my friends lied, angry for the things he did..." Cipher's sienna eyes glared into nothingness for a moment as he fought that particular emotion from resurfacing. "But it's not a good enough reason to kill him. If he dies by my hand, he'll have to earn it." The look on Cipher's face almost suggested that he hoped Ram **did **manage to earn it sometime soon.

Jet sighed and looked at Lyric. "What about you?"

Lyric frowned and glanced from Brock's annoying smirk to Cipher's thoughtful expression. "God I hate this but I think they're both right." She folded her arms in annoyance.

"Okay," Jet nodded. "I agree. He should live. So what do we do with him then?"

"Get him outta here." Lyric said quickly. "The further away, the better."

"We could give him an escort to Trader's port. He can make his way from there." Brock shrugged.

"This might sound crazy but I'm not exactly comfortable with letting him go." Jet said quietly and ignored the incredulous stares she received from Lyric and Brock. "Who knows what trouble he might bring back to us. Remember, he didn't **give up **his power, it was taken. Without any proper supervision, and now that he has full use of his legs, he could try to start the whole thing over again. I mean, he doesn't appear to be exactly remorseful for what he's done."

"All the more reason he should go." Lyric argued. "If he's got it in his head to cause more trouble, I don't want him doing it here."

"How much trouble can he cause?" Brock frowned as he considered Jet's point. "He's in unfamiliar territory and he hasn't got a thing to barter with. He's gonna have enough trouble finding people trusting enough to offer him a bed, let alone finding the means to raise another army."

"I agree..." Cipher cleared his throat. "...with Jet. Of what we've learned, Ram is quite resourceful and I think it would be foolish to underestimate his determination to get something done. At least here we can control what he has access to."

"Exactly." Jet nodded. "Keep you friends close and your enemies closer."

"But if we let him stay, people will try to kill him every day." Lyric shook her head. "We'll spend most of our time trying to protect the ruddy bastard."

"Sounds like a fine punishment to me." Cipher's eyes danced deviantly. "His being stuck with poeple who hate him so much. Besides, I don't think anyone will cause him any real harm."

Brock chuckled. "Okay I get it. We keep him and mighty Ram can reap the benefits of his tyranny."

"That's one way of putting it." Jet nodded again. "The point is that's one less enemy we have to worry about. And who knows, he might eventually lose interest in dominating others. We could be doing him a favor."

"I think letting him live is favor enough." Lyric scoffed. "Not that my opinion means anything."

"That's not true." Jet argued quickly. "You're opinion is important to all of us."

"Not when you lot are already in agreement." The dark headed girl shot back. "You all think he should stay and it doesn't matter if his very presence makes my skin crawl. Fine! He can stay." She glared at them, her dark eyes becoming tearful. "But I swear to God if **either** of those two Technos come near me I'll kill them without hesitation."

The other three watched as Lyric fought back angry tears and stared down at the floor. Suddenly realizing the cause of her anger and defiance, Cipher reached out in an uncharacteristic gesture and placed his hand over Lyric's.

"They're not going to hurt you again. I promise."

Lyric fowned as she gazed into his determined eyes. "How do you know that?" She whispered thinking of the last fearful time a Techno had fought to have his way with her. He'd left her with two black eyes, a twisted ankle and a broken wrist before she'd managed to subdue with a porcelain vase to the face.

"Because if either of them try to hurt anyone... I'll kill them myself."

Lyric shared a look of understanding with Cipher before she nodded and glanced back at the others. "He needs to be on probation."

"Of course." Jet and Brock quickly agreed.

"Confined to the cells until we can trust he'll behave."

"We'll keep him under watch at all times Lyric." Cipher reassured. "I think we'll all feel better having him in confinement for a time."

Glad that the tense, emotional moment had passed, Brock stood and stretched. "As for the Mallrats, Cipher, I think you should be the one to tell them what we've decided regarding them and Ram. Jet and I can deliver the news to Ram ourselves."

"Sure," Nodding slowly, Cipher stood as well, looking less than eager at his task. "I might as well do that before dinner."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ebony writhing excitedly beneath his sweaty body, her gorgeous face contorted with pleasure, Slade was just four or five moans away from reaching ecstasy when someone pounded on the bedroom door. Choosing to ignore said person he buried his head into his girlfriend's neck, sucking on her pulse point and smirking at the tightening of her thighs locked around his waist. The knocking continued, insistent. Then Jay's unwelcomed voice followed.

"Slade, Ebony." More knocking and Slade groaned, beyond irritated at having his concentration broken. "Come on, the pair of you. It's important."

"Bloody hell!" Slade roared when Jay continued. Couldn't he hear what activity was taken place from out in the hall? It wasn't as if he and Ebony were trying to be discreet. In fact someone could suggest the couple might be attempting to break the sound barrier.

"Ignore him." Ebony panted but Jay knocked again.

"Sod off!"

"Look I know you're busy," Jay sounded annoyed as he stated the obvious. "but it's about Ram. Cipher has something important to discuss with all of us."

There was a pause as Jay awaited a reply. Ebony shook his head pleadingly as she could tell Slade was considering stopping. Despite her clawing his back and mewing like a wild cat (one of his greatest turn ons) Slade sighed heavily and looked at the door.

"We'll be right out." He called much to Ebony's dismay.

"Damn it!" She slammed her fist down on the bed in fiery disappointment. As if she **needed **another reason to hate Jay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Cipher's meeting with the Mallrats, in which Slade and Ebony showed up scantily clad (him being both bare chested and barefooted and Ebony sporting his missing shirt half unbuttoned), the group of castaways had a lot to think about. Dinner was a lively affair. Jay sat with Archer catching up and learning the finer points of bow making while Amber was able to pull Cipher aside for a bit of family bonding. Ethos and Astrid skipped dinner and Salene wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed by this development. Jet made a few annoucements before the meal commenced, including Ram's fate and the welcoming conditions of the Mallrats. Both were greeted with acceptance. If not a bit dubious on account of Ram. News of the moon festival was met with cheers and excited conversation followed. The Mallrats were then informed of the preparations to be made in the midst of the clamor.

Night fell and soon the Radix was settled down for bed. It being their second night there (or third in the case of Jay, Amber and Lex) the Mallrats were far more comfortable and sleep came quickly for most. Ruby found herself once more under the watchful and curious eyes of Kale who had not only brought her soup but also an herbal tea to help her rest easy.

Just outside the compound building, Jay and Amber stood kissing goodnight before heading to their seperate rooms. She noticed that his eyes were brighter and he seemed less solemn since finding his brother and for that she was happy. Jay wisely kept silent about his girlfriend's interactions with Cipher. Now was not the time to start an argument, not when the atmosphere was filled with optimism for the first time in a long while.

"So do you think anyone will decide to leave?"

Amber shrugged and settled back against Jay's chest. "Aside from Trader? I doubt it. I think come the festival we'll all be taking the Radix vows."

"I dunno. I wouldn't be surprised if Slade left. He is something of a rolling stone and I'm sure Ebony will follow him."

Amber smirkd. "You mean you **wish **Ebony would follow."

"I didn't say that." Jay hid his small smile in the knots of her hair.

"But you were thinking it. I know the two of you have an awkward history. Trust me, if anyone knows about bad blood it's me." The blond shook her head ruefully. "But she did pull her weight when it came to taking Mega down. Not to mention she was one of the few who actively resisted him while the rest of us were sitting around biding our time."

"Wisely waiting for an opening, you mean." Jay quipped.

Amber chuckled. "What you said then. Still I think it's about time we lay all that out and leave it in the past. We've survived... **again **and I think we need to embrace this blessing for what it is." Turning in Jay's arms she looked up into his eyes, an earnest expression on her face. "Take this place. These kids took a terrible experience and turned it into something beautiful. They succeeded where the rest of us have failed time and time again. And they did it by dropping the animosity and embracing each other. If they can let Ram live and give him a chance to redeem himself then surely **you **can forgive Ebony for a bad relationship."

Jay sighed and gave her an embarassed smile. "Well when you put it like that..."

"Amazing what saying something out loud does for clarity." She grinned cheekily before kissing him deeply.


	15. Seeds of Cohesion

**Chapter Fifteen - Seeds of Cohesion**

The next morning Lex awoke in a foul mood. The sun was shining, he could smell breakfast cooking, the hay bed in which he resided was one of the most comfortable he'd slept in since the virus, his tribe was reunited and he'd found his beautiful wife after being seperated for a year... yet he boiled with anger. And once again Lex had no one on which to unleash said anger.

It had all started the night before with yet another failed attempt at his being intimate with Taisan. The first couple of nights when he'd tried to initiate anything physical with his wife, he had backed off like a gentleman when she politely declined. Not only had Taisan been raped but she was also pregnant and hormonal.

Lex knew and understood that they needed to take it slow but still, he was only human. He wanted to feel Taisan in his arms again, her skin sliding against his. The need to completely own that beautiful body, to re-stake his claim was overwhelming and eliminated any rational thought or sensitivity. Which is why when Taisan once again gently brushed him off, Lex's temper got the best of him.

_"Come on San!" He snapped irritably as he flopped down on the bed. "What's with you? You act as though we're strangers."_

_Turning from the makeshift vanity which held her meditation candles, Taisan gave her husband a calculated look. "In some ways that assessment is correct."_

_"What? What are you on about? We're married!"_

_"Yes we are but that doesn't change the fact that we've been apart for quite some time and have both gone through a variety of changes."_

_Lex rolled his eyes. "What changes?"_

_"We're not the same people we once were."_

_Frowning, the black haired man stared at his wife. "I'm exactly the same guy I always was. It's you whose changed. Don't you love me anymore?"_

_"Of course I do!" She exclaimed._

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_Taisan sighed and tried to think of a better way to explain herself. "How did you feel when you believed that Bray and I were together?"_

_"What? Is this a joke?"_

_"Just answer the question Lex." Taisan insisted. "How did you feel?"_

_With an exxagerated sneer he looked away. "I wanted to kill him."_

_The Asian beauty nodded. "Imagine how I feel about the girl who replaced me."_

_Lex's head snapped back to look at Taisan in surprise. "What! I never said..."_

_"You didn't have to." She interrupted softly. "I know you Lex. You require companionship, always have. And as much as I knew you loved me, I also knew that while I was gone, you'd seek solace in the arms of another."_

_Lex narrowed his eyes and swallowed down the urge to lash out. Taisan wasn't saying anything he didn't already know about himself. In fact it was practically considered common knowledge among the resident females. Yet he had somehow fooled himself into believing that Taisan was blind to that particular flaw of his. He **needed **to believe that she saw something special when she looked at him. So hearing the truth from her lips was really quite heart wrenching._

_"If you think that, then why did you marry me in the first place?" He finally spat bitterly._

_"Because there's more to you than that." Taisan stated simply as she ran tender hands over her bump. "Anyway, that's not the point I'm trying to make."_

_"Oh?"_

_"We've been through so much..." She paused and stared at his bent head. "I don't know who she is or why it ended and I don't want to. I'm not angry with you. In some small way I'm glad someone was there for you when I couldn't be... but it still hurts. And after my... ordeal," Lex looked up in time to see the pained expression cross his wife's beautiful features. "I simply can't bare to be touched."_

_Remembering how Taisan had embraced Cipher so warmly, Lex allowed his fears to be known. "Touched in general or just by me?"_

_Taisan's lip trembled. "I... I don't know." What she couldn't admit was that Lex's touch frightened her. It was sexual and ignited a heat under her skin and sex was the last thing Taisan wanted. What had once been something she embraced as natural and beautiful was now tainted by one violent act. And the expectanT mother wasn't sure if she would ever recover. "I need time."_

_He didn't want to get angry but it hurt. It hurt so bad. Taisan not only thought he was a male trollop, but she couldn't stand to have him touch her. And to top it off, she was pregnant with the offspring of a rapist all because he hadn't been there to protect her. To think that he'd been sleeping with a Techno while his wife was being violated by one. It was too much. Lex was emotionally overstimulated and ready to explode. And as usual, he exploded on the wrong person._

_"Time." He growled. "Time? Don't talk to me about time Taisan! I just spent the last year falling apart at the seams because of you. Everyone wanted to beat the Technos and all I wanted was to find you! I wouldn't believe you were gone and everyone... **everyone** told me to move on, forget it, and all that rubbish. Not a one of them understood that without you nothing else made sense." Jumping up in his anger Lex began pacing the small herb scented shack. "You think you're the only one who's had a rough time? Do you have any idea what it's like to have finally found you only to learn that some bastard had the nerve to put his hands on you? You lot act as though we left you to be punished by the Technos. You forget that **we **were the ones left behind. We didn't know where you'd been taken or if you were even alive! Bray... Cipher... whatever the hell he calls himself!" He shook his head in agitation. "He acts so put out because Amber found someone. Like she's betrayed him or something! But has he even considered what it was like for her? She was left alone in a barn, in labor mind you, bleeding to death! If Trudy hadn't found her... Ellie near went mad when they took Alice and Jack! She even tried to murder Ebony! Pride was killed... You lot may have been taken but we were left to pick up the pieces. Our world fell apart Taisan!" Lex now stood glaring down into his wife's astonished face. "And now here we are feeling guilty for crimes we didn't even commit. My own wife was raped and is pregnant with another man's baby and she wont even let me **touch** her!" He spat angrily. "There isn't enough **hate** on this planet to express how **I** feel! And now you wanna judge me for the small bit of happiness I managed to find in the middle of all that mess?" Taisan jumped as Lex roughly grabbed her shoulders. "You wanna **judge** me! You're not the only one who's suffered! All I know is after all this I still love you and all you can say to me is that you need time... well you can take your **time** and shove it!"_

_There was a terribly strained silence as husband and wife stared at one another. Lex still trembled from his outburst as she fought back angry tears. Finally Taisan, eyes narrowed, slapped Lex's hands off her person as she stood and stormed out of the cabin tossing a clipped "Goodnight" over her shoulder._

Lex sat up and looked around. It didn't look as though Taisan had returned even after he'd succumbed to a troubled sleep. Swinging his legs out of bed Lex dropped his head into his hands, laden with guilt. He hadn't meant to go ballistic on her but she'd pressed all the wrong buttons. Something she'd always been able to do. Still, it wasn't Taisan he was really angry with. None of this was her fault. In fact the only person who could truly be blamed for any of this was Ram. But as always, time had tempered the fury caused by his actions and like his predecessors, he was let off the hook.

Lex growled inwardly as he remembered last night's dinner announcements. Ram wasn't being punished for his crimes... any of them. And his fate had been decided by people who hadn't even known him, hadn't seen what he was truly capable of. True, Mega was far worse but Ram certainly caused his fair share of damage. Not that Lex was disregarding the ill treatment Taisan and the others received at the hands of Ram's men but he felt it didn't quite compare to the year of hell he and the city kids went through.

At least Bray had been able to kill their tormentors. Any guilt he may feel was outweighed by the relief of never having to look those men in the eyes again. With Mega's dying as some sort of martyr and Ram under the Radix protection, Lex didn't have that satisfaction. Punching his leg in frustration, Lex stood ubruptly. It wasn't fair. Someone had to pay for crimes committed to his person. Someone had to answer for both Taisan and Siva. Pulling on his shirt the black haired teen made a decision. He would have his vengeance. There was no doubt about that. As Taisan said, it would just take time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how many you reckon we need?"

Rider shrugged and inhaled another piece of unleavened bread before answering Kye. "Twenty at least."

"Twenty!" Kye raised a pale eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit overzealous? We don't want them to go into extinction over a party."

"Nose down." Rider chuckled. "They're not all for the festival. I was just talking it over with Cipher and we thought it would be a good time to stock up our reserves. Kill several birds with as few stones as possible."

"Literally." Kye smirked, thinking on the day of hunting he now had ahead of him. "Why Pheasant anyway? They're not very big and not even a challenge. Why not some Turkeys? At least they'll feed more."

Rider shook his head. "No, Brock said to leave the Turkeys 'till Spring. He says they've had a bad season and need time to breed. Besides, Pheasant's sweeter and keeps better." His breakfast finished Rider paused before standing. "Oh and we could do with a few Swallows as well. We'll need the feathers for the ceremony."

Kye nodded before looking across at the table adjacent to his and calling out. "Hey Archer!" The shaggy blond head turned to him expectantly. "Get your long bow. We're going bird hunting." He was answered with a grin as Archer returned to his conversation.

"Guess that means I'm off."

Jay watched his brother stand. "What, now?"

Archer nodded. "Games easiest in the morning. Besides, we don't have any time to waste. Festival's tomorrow night."

"And if you're all taking the vows we definitely need more Swallow feathers." Cloe offered.

"Why Swallow feathers?" Amber asked while adjusting lil Bray on her lap.

"We all wear them." Alice spoke up, dodging the spoon her son Tamson weilded. "Haven't you noticed? They symbolize our unity. The Swallow is a very family oriented bird."

"But you lot have all sorts of feathers in your hair." Ellie, with her nephew Jake eating from her hand calmly, looked around noticing numerous types of avian plumage decorating the heads of the villagers.

"Yes, they each symbolized something." Cloe explained and gestured to the two colorful feathers adorning her own crown. "The Falcon is for Hunter and the blue is the Swallow."

"What are the other types?" Ellie asked with sudden interest.

"Well," Alice began. "The Watchers have the Hawk, the Trackers wear those red Rosella feathers, the Warriors; the Blackbird and the Archers," She nodded her head at Archer with a smirk. "they wear the Skylark."

"And each bird has a characteristic of what they stand for." Amber added as she caught on to the significance.

"Exactly."

Jay grinned at his younger brother. "And what's the Skylark represent?"

Archer gulped down the rest of his water. "Speed." He grinned back and stood. "Which means I gotta go."

"Maybe you should take Jay." Cloe glanced between the blonds. "Bet he'd like to see you in action."

Archer paused for a moment looking as though he might argue before tilting his head at his brother. Catching the unasked question Jay nodded. "Sure. Give me a chance to see how you earned your name."

"Just make sure you don't blink." was Archer's cocky reply as he strode off.

Jay just smirked before pecking Amber's cheek and standing. "See you later."

Two tables over Sammy was awestruck as Dozer explained to him, Salene, May, Trudy and the other kids the many uses of plant toxins. The promise of a lesson in making tranqilizer darts had he, Lottie, Bird and Colt grinning like Cheshire cats. Next to them Malon and KC argued over a trade while Gel had finally found a suitable female companion in Brienna. A dark skinned, violet eyes beauty around the age of thirteen. Though no where near as distracted by her own looks, Brienna and her love of hair care and makeup was more than a fair opponent for Gel.

Down the table Ethos sat with his family, trying to ignore the fact that Salene was barely ten feet away. He and Astrid shared uneasy smiles while talking with Taisan and others and passing platters of food around. A couple times Ethos would look up, catch Salene's nervous gaze before quickly going back to smiling at his little girl as he fed her from his plate. He knew they needed to speak and soon, but he wasn't ready for that conversation.

"Hey Taisan," He looked up. "Where's Lex? I was hoping to apologize for blowing him off yesterday. I think," The blond paused. "I think he's the first of the Mallrats I should deal with."

"Uh, still sleeping I think." Taisan gave Ethos a weak smile which Astrid knew meant something more.

"Are the two of you alright?" She asked her friend while offering her husband a nappy in which to wipe Naima's messy mouth. "He's been attached to your side since he arrived."

"I... really don't want to talk about it." Taisan said apologetically.

Astrid gave her an easy smile and nodded.

"Well if you don't wanna talk about it I think you better go," Ethos looked past the girls. "because here he comes."

Taisan immediately stiffened and gave them a desperate look. "I can't see him right now."

Astrid understood. "It's okay. Ethos, could you?"

Giving his wife a warm smile, Ethos nodded as he stood. "Sure." He handed the baby over to Astrid and gently tapped Taisan's shoulder. "I'll head him off. We've got a lot to catch up on anyhow."

Giving both he and Astrid a grateful smile Taisan quickly left the table and disappeared from sight. Salene was so intent in watching the proceedings that she hardly noticed the change in conversation around her.

"So are you interested?"

May frowned at Dozer. "What? You mean, helping you skin animals?"

He nodded. "That and other things. There's a lot of preparation to be done. We don't like to waste any of it."

"That's disgusting."

Dozer looked taken aback. "Well how else do you think we get our food, leather, tools, medicines...? A bladder canteen doesn't fall out of the sky ya know. It's really quite interesting once you look past the gore."

Pretending to gag May shook her head. "Well no thanks. You can count me out of your little massacre."

Before he could respond Trader nudged May from behind. "Hey, we need to talk."

She glared at the boatman. "About what? I'm eating."

"It's important." He snarled. "Besides, you owe me."

They glared at one another for a moment before May rolled her eyes in aquiescence. "Fine." Turning to Salene and Trudy. "I'll catch up with you lot later."

Dozer watched her go with an affronted yet disappointed look on his face. "Is she always like that?"

"No." Trudy smirked. "Sometimes she can be real mean."

Salene was glad that Trudy's teasing made Dozer smile. "She wasn't meaning to be rude. She just doesn't get into all this outdoorsy stuff."

He turned his chocolate brown eyes on the redhead. "And what about you?"

Salene frowned in confusion. "What about me?"

"Would it offend your delicate sensibilities too much to see how we work leather?" There was a definite flirting edge to his tone and the redhead was hard pressed not to blush.

"I... dunno."

"Come on Salene." Trudy encouraged while keeping an eye on Brady who'd climbed down from her seat and begun to wander. "It beats peeling potatoes." She'd noticed how Ethos' presence was affecting her friend and worried one of Salene's familiar bouts of depression would resurface in the wake of stress.

"You wanna join us as well?" Dozer looked pleased.

Trudy smiled. "As long as the invitations there. It could be interesting. I just don't want Brady to see some of the messier bits."

"Don't worry. We'll find something clean and kid friendly to keep her busy." Looking back at Salene's somewhat melancholy expression. "So what say you?"

The redhead shrugged. "Sure. I guess."

Dozer contemplated the young woman across from him for a moment. "Tell ya what, since you're being such a good sport, afterwards I'll take you round the animal pens. Do you like horses? Cause we've got a pony with a wounded leg who'd love the attention."

Looking up Salene finally favored the dark skinned teen with a genuine smile. "Okay, you've twisted my arm."

Trudy regarded her companions with a satisfied look on her face. She was amazed how Dozer had not only honed into Salene's sensitive mood but also known exactly what to say to raise her friend's spirits. Under his tough warrior image he was as gentle as they came. The revelation pleased her greatly.

Back where Alice, Cloe and the others sat, Amber was getting up and clearing her place. She was hoping to get a chance to speak with Cipher. So far they'd only spoke of their son and what they'd both been doing since their untimely separation. Neither had yet brought up what this reunion meant for their not-quite-dead-and-buried relationship. Amber had no clue as to how she planned on bringing up this sensitive topic but the niggling in her stomach told her that she had to find a way. And soon. Nothing would be resolved until she and Cipher knew exactly where they stood in one another's lives. On cue, the subject of her thoughts came over to the table.

"Morning." The blond looked up surprised.

Cipher gave her a nod, seeming pleased that Jay was nowhere in the vicinity. He reached out a hesitant hand and tussled his son's hair. "Hey kiddo. Being good for your mom?" Bray answered with a contented burp causing his parents to share a smile. "Jack," Cipher turned his attention to the redhead sitting beside Ellie. "We're setting up to smoke and cur the meat for jerky. Thought you might wanna come along."

Looking bewildered Jack shook his head. "Eh... yeah, that's okay Bray. I'll stay here."

Ignoring the name slip the tall brunette made a face. "You sure?"

"Yeah." The bumbling scientist nodded. "You go on."

Glancing between the two friends Darryl made to stand. "I'd like to come. I mean, if that's alright."

Cipher gave him a nonchalant shrug. "Well come on then. It's Darryl isn't it?" Nodding the dark haired boy stood and started to follow Cipher away from the tables.

Ellie nudged Jack's elbow. "Why didn't you go with him? You know he's only trying to help us feel involved."

"Eh... it's not my thing."

The blond narrowed her eyes at her pouting boyfriend. "What's wrong with you? You've been in a mood all morning."

"It's nothing Ellie." Jack tried to brush her off impatiently.

"Don't give me that. I know when somethings bothering you. Now spill."

Sighing, he turned to her. "I'm just not interested in **curring** meat, alright. This is Dal's scene, not mine."

Taking in his sarcastic tone Ellie suddenly understood. "Oh, I get it. You're out of your element aren't you? In the city you were the brain, the go to guy on all things scientific and electronic. And now you're..."

"Useless." He finished bitterly.

"That's not true Jack. Not unless you make it so."

"Well what am I supposed to do Ellie?" he asked exasperated. "I'm no good at this Eco warrior stuff. If left to me you lot would starve. Or die from poisoned berries or something."

"Well maybe it's time you got good at something that doesn't involve wires. Technology doesn't hold all the answers you know."

"Yeah well at least Technology is progress." Jack looked around with a barely disguised grimace. "This place is like the stone age."

"Yeah and you're the only cave man complaining about it." Ellie teased. "Come on Jack. It'll do you some good to learn something new. You might even discover a scientific way to approach some of their mundane chores. As far as progress goes, you're still our best bet at moving forward." Though not entirely convinced Jack did appear interested. "Besides, what else are you going to do? Sit around with us girls sewing and weaving baskets?" The startled frown on his face made Ellie laugh. "now go find Br... Cipher and learn how to be a barbarian. And when you get done this cave woman will be waiting to hear all about it."

Finally smiling Jack nodded. "Alright." Leaning in to kiss Ellie, he was rewarded with a spoon to the eye as Jake used it to drum the table. "Ouch!"

"Jake!" Ellie admonished with a laugh and took the spoon. "Jack are you okay?"

"Yeah," Holding a hand to the sore spot he frowned at her laughter.

"I'd kiss it better but I think Jake's a bit over protective of his auntie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want what!"

"You heard me. I want what you and your little family owe me for getting your arses out of the city."

May rolled her eyes. "You're kidding, right? You didn't actually think we were serious?"

"Hey!" Trader's face went red with the realization that he'd been taken. "You promised me that if I helped you out of the city you'd make it worth my while. Now I did my part. I even wasted all my fuel getting you here..."

"Right cause your **real **plan was to host whale watches."

"Shut up!" trader snapped. "I saved you lot and I want payment!"

"Okay," May's sarcastic tone belied the sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "And what exactly should we pay you with? Twigs, berries, feathers...? If you hadn't noticed we jumped ship with next to nothing but the clothes on our backs. Ya know we were kinda running for our lives and all that nonsense. Speaking of which..." She continued as Trader's sneer grew. "If we hadn't approached you in the first place, you'd be dead by now since you had no clue what was going on. Taking that into account I'd say we're even. Wouldn't you?"

Trader now glared at May's smug expression knowing he'd been outwitted. "I should've left you lot on the docks and set sail alone."

"And how far do you think you would've gotten? It's not like you had a lot of fuel to begin with. We're the ones who found this place. Without us you'd have been stranded at sea. Not fed, clothed and sheltered. All things considered you're lucky we haven't demanded payment for saving **your **sorry butt. Now, why don't you do something useful and leave me alone?" Patting his back condescendingly May left Trader fuming, a little smirk playing on her lips.

He stared after her wanting nothing more than to wring her neck. Unfortunately murdering a Mallrat wouldn't make him very popular in these parts. Even a lying, manipulative one. Instead he picked up a palm sized rock and hurled it at the first dwelling in sight. The clear, plastic panel covering the window cracked from the force of the impact, leaving a lightning shaped line. The evidence of his anger put a small smile on Trader's face. Man, he hated it here. He didn't think he could spend another boring night in silence with that annoying, red headed, science geek as a companion without getting stone cold drunk. Looked like he was heading back to his boat early after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Lex spoke after an awkward moment of silence. "How'd you two meet?"

At first glance his old mate appeared exactly the same, aside from a few cosmetic changes (longer hair, leaner build) but a deeper look proved that Ethos had changed far more than his outward appearance. Though he still presented an open kindness in his persona, the once wide, naive eyes had shuttered. Even when he smiled, which he still did quite often, there was a cautious wariness in his expression. He now exuded a confidence he once lacked. Lex could see that should he goad, aggrivate, terrorize or even so much as push Ethos as he'd often done in the past, Ethos would't push but shove back as hard as possible, perhaps even pummel him into the ground, old friends or not. This reminder of how much had changed only proved to dampen Lex's spirits more and made his attempt at conversation stilted.

"She saved me." Ethos smiled fondly. "The Chosen left me for dead and she found me." There was a pause as his smile faded slightly. "Did the others tell you about Patsy?"

Lex shook his head. "You found her then?" A silent nod was his answer and Lex sighed with realization. "She's dead isn't she?" Another tight nod and the two men sat quietly. Patsy had never been one of his favorite people but she'd been in his tribe, his family. Something that, despite his claims of denial, meant so very much to him. She'd been just a kid, unlucky enough to be caught up in the ruthlessness of their world. Something, for all their efforts, they couldn't protect her from. She hadn't deserved to die. Lex damned the Chosen once again in his mind before clearing his throat. "Well, may she rest in peace."

Ethos gave him a gentle look. "Careful Lex. You're letting your heart show."

Ignoring the accusation that he even had a heart, a fact that few even believed possible, the dark haired man kicked at the dirt. "So how did you get caught by the Technos? Seems everyone has a dramatic story to tell."

"Not much to say really. We just ran into them on our way to the coast. We should've stayed at the cabin." Ethos muttered as he remembered their attack.

He and Astrid had found shelter in a cabin in the mountains for the few months after she'd found him on the brink of death at an old Chosen mine. There they fell in love and when they discovered she was pregnant, headed to the beach to start their life as family. The short but tedious journey was interupted by the sound of a plane and soon there were young men dropping out of the sky. Ethos remembered how his heart hammered in his throat as he and Astrid were over taken. He'd sensed something bad was going to happen and the deja vu was too much for him to handle. He'd fought, yelled at them to leave her alone and was then blind sided by a terrible ringing pain in his head. Astrid's scream was the last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness. To say he was furious when he awoke at the compound was an understatement. He was a prisoner again and like before he had a girl and an unborn child to think about.

The only remotely good thing about their imprisonment was the fact that he found some of his friends. Their presence and Astrid's trust gave him the strength to get them through this ordeal. They kept the pregnancy a closely guarded secret, even from those they trusted. Ethos wasn't taking **any **chances this time around. He would **kill **someone before he lost Astrid or their child. He could still remember a conversation the two of them had when he'd caught her lifting planks of wood for the building of a shack. They'd been imprisoned for nearly five months and he was becoming increasingly worried and agitated.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ryan's bark startled Astrid and she dropped her burden with a loud clatter._

_"Geez, Ryan. Trying to give me a heart attack or what?"_

_"You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy. It could be dangerous." He admonished._

_"Will you calm down?" Astrid glanced around nervously to see that they weren't being watched. The Technos were wary of closely knitted groups, couples especially, and did their best to break them up. "They weren't that heavy. Besides I'm only six months in. I can still function like a normal human being ya know."_

_"I don't care." Ryan muttered angrily as he picked up the wood and tossed it over a broad shoulder. "No wife of mine is gonna work like a farmhand while she's carrying my kid."_

_Astrid stifled her laugh as she followed him over to where the planks were being laid out and prepared. "I'm not your wife silly."_

_Ryan looked at her, slightly flustered before dropping his bundle, barely missing the foot of another laborer. "Yeah well, as soon as we're outta this hell hole that's the first thing we're gonna fix."_

_Taken aback she simply stared at him. "You really wanna marry me?"_

_"Of course." Ryan was surprised and a little afraid that Astrid didn't share his deep feelings. "That's the idea. I mean unless you don't want to..." He dropped his eyes to the ground and swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. If Astrid didn't want him he wouldn't push her. No, he wasn't making the same mistakes again. He loved her too much to risk asking for more than what she willingly gave._

_His crestfallen expression snapped Astrid out of her shock. "Ryan," She approached and gently lifted his head so he could look into her slanted eyes. "I'd love to be your wife."_

_It took a couple seconds after her whispered statement before he regarded her with his beautiful smile and Astrid answered in kind. Though he wanted to swoop her into his arms and snog her senseless, they both knew to keep their distance in view of the guards. Instead Ryan discreetly took Astrid's hand and kissed the fingertips._

_Blushing, she attempted to step back but Ryan kept a warm grip on her hand. Cautiously looking around at their distracted watchers, he placed it and his own over the small bump of her midsection. Astrid felt a flush of warmth flutter over her at the comforting contact._

_"We won't be able to hide it for much longer." He said quietly, a hint of fear in his expressive eyes. Despite there having been a baby born to a single mother during their stay, Ryan wasn't taking any chances with the Technos. A child between he and Astrid only made them more vulnerable to their captors. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he was determined to get the two of them out of there before their baby came into the world._

_"Don't worry." Astrid whispered back, a look of determination crossing her features momentarily. "I'd **kill** them before I'd let them take our baby away. You won't lose us."_

_Ryan knew she was sincere and wasn't remotely disturbed by this considering he felt the same. If anything, her fierce words brought warmth to his heart. Here was a woman who knew him, understood him and his fears. He suddenly realized that he'd waited all his life for her. The revelation nearly knocked the breath from his body._

_"God I love you." he finally gasped out wanting nothing more than to find a quiet place where he could ravish her properly._

_Astrid smirked at his heated expression and squeezed his hand. "I know."_

They were married a month after they defeated the Technos at the first Moon festival. Less than four weeks after that their daughter was born. He'd never forget the gentle glow on astrid's face as she said "I do" or the look in Naima's eyes as she first opened them to peer up at her father. Those two moments would stay with him until his dying breath and beyond. Though the journey to this point in his life had been unorthodox, Ethos knew he wouldn't change a thing as long as he had those two females in his world.

"Are you happy?"

Lex's question shook Ethos from his deep thoughts and he smiled up at his friend. "Hell yeah."


	16. Last Thoughts

**author's note: I apologize for the shortness and delay of this chapter. I swear the next chapter will involve the moon festival. I just had some loose ends to wrap up before we got there. thanks for being patient and reading**

**Chapter Sixteen - Last Thoughts...**

"It's just up ahead." Cloe said reassureingly to Salene who stumbled after her on the narrow path.

The redhead wearyingly gazed at her surroundings. "Bray mentioned something about this being dangerous out here... wild animals and such."

"Not this close to the perimeter." Cloe smiled. "Besides, this time of day the worst we have to worry about is a rabid opossum." At Salene's horrified look, she laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Funny. You can't blame me for worrying though. What with all the security you've got around here. What exactly are you guarding against? Do you have trouble with rival tribes?"

"Not really. Tribes I mean. The entire preserve is fenced in. Back during the end times it was rumored that the government had loads of different animals placed here to keep them safe. Wild cats, dogs, even some zoo animals. But you know how rumors can be. After awhile people believed there were man eating lions in here." Cloe laughed. "After we beat the Technos and ventured out, we found a couple small tribes in the abandoned neighborhoods off the highway. They pointed us towards Trader's port, which lives up to it's name. You can get nearly anything there... for the right price."

"And they've never given you any trouble?"

Cloe shook her head. "Aside from a dodgy dealer now and again, they leave you to your business."

"So," Salene avoided tripping over a pile of dry branches. "If you're not worried about other tribes...?"

"Well," The younger girl made a face. "The thing is, there are **some** dangerous animals out here. Wild boars, Fisher cats, even dogs that have gone feral. You definitely don't want to get stuck out here, defenseless, at night. But like I said, they mostly stay away from the perimeter and they're rarely a threat during the day. And just to be extra careful, we set traps to deter them from coming too close to the compound."

Though she didn't look entirely convinced, Salene gave Cloe a small smile. "Guess that explains why you lot seem ready for invasion all the time." She joked.

Cloe smirked before growing sober. "To be honest, I think that's exactly it."

"Exactly what?"

"I think maybe, we **are** preparing for an invasion."

Utterly confounded. "Who from?"

Cloe shrugged. "**Anyone**. Look Salene, everytime we've been taken over by some nut job, power hungry tribe or other, we've been unprepared. Things were always just starting to get better and we let our guard down because we thought we were safe. Basically, I think the whole thing has made us all paranoid. We're not about to be caught with our pants down again. Especially now that we've got something worth keeping."

Salene considered such reasoning and admited to herself that it was definitely better to be safe rather than sorry. She was about to ask her next question about rules when Cloe's gentle hand on her arm brought her from such thoughts.

"We're here... look."

Looking around Salene realized they'd come to a small glade where the midmorning sun poured in, unhindered. The ground was covered with feather soft moss, small boulders scattered throughout. the beams of light caught remnants of pollen and ragweed floating in the air. It gave the area an ethereal quality, as though they'd come upon a bubble of magic in the forest. Adding to the elvish atmosphere was the faint hint of music floating in the wind.

"Oh my..."

Cloe smiled at the awe on her companion's face. "Up here." She pointed.

Salene followed Cloe's line of sight and gasped. Above their heads were nearly a hundred wind chimes of all sorts. They were made of small stones, sticks, colored plastic, driftwood, feathers, reeds, leather, glass... all strung together with twine, string, bits of thin rope. They danced around in the breeze, some producing staccato drum beats, others a hollow, mourning sigh, while still others made sweet, high pitched whistles. Together they created a plethora of sound that was surprisingly pleasant and soothing to the spirit.

"Oh Cloe!" Salene found herself speechless as she walked about aimlessly, entranced by the sight. "This is..."

"I know." The young teen smiled and perched herself on a smooth boulder.

"There are no words." They said nothing for awhile, just absorbing the calm atmosphere. Finally Salene took a cleansing breath and smiled at Cloe. "It's beautiful. What are they for?"

"For those we want to remember." Cloe whispered reverently.

"Like a memorial?"

A nod. "It was Rider's idea actually. Have you met Rider? Funny guy that one." Cloe looked distracted for a brief moment before shaking her head. "He says there's a tribe in Cambodia that doesn't believe in marking a person's death. Instead they celebrate their lives with wind chimes like these. They believe when the wind blows and they dance, it's really the spirits of those that have passed on saying hello." She sniggered lightly. "Or something to that effect."

"It's a nice thought." Salene nodded. "A lot more comforting than a grave stone."

"That's what I think." The smaller girl moved towards the outer circle of chimes and pointed at one made from pieces of blue and red bottle glass, multi colored beads, a couple bright feathers and strips of some gauzy material. "That's for Patsy."

Standing next to her pseudo daughter, Salene placed an arm around the slim shoulders as they both stared up at Patsy's wind chime, the translucent colors dancing on their skin. "She would've loved it."

Swallowing back thoughts of the past Cloe pointed to another chime. "See the one made of river reeds? The one that sounds like an actual flute?" Salene nodded. "Dozer made that. Not sure for who. You wouldn't know it to look at him but he's really good at the nature stuff. Better than Taisan even. He made this antidote for snake bites from the venom. Saved more than one life with that. Mine included. He kinda reminds me of Pride." Salene stiffened at the name. "A warrior for nature." She paused. "I miss him sometimes."

"Who? Pride?"

"Yeah. When I saw all of you I'd hoped he had come here too. But I guess I'm not too surprised he went back to the Ecos. He never did like the city."

"No," Salene looked down mournfully, memories threatening to overwhelm her. "he didn't."

Catching the change in tone, Cloe studied her friend's expression. "Salene? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Cloe. it's just... Pride didn't go back to the Gaians. He... he died."

"Oh Salene. I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Waving off the young girl's attempts at comfort, Salene forced a smile. "It's alright. He's in a better place now."

"How? When?"

Salene swallowed, remembered the circumstances leading to Pride's death. "The Technos. Just after we bought Ram down."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. It's just..." Cloe faltered.

"I wasn't taking a shot at Ved." Salene assured quickly. "I mean Archer. I know you care about him."

"He's really not that bad." Cloe smiled coyly. "I mean, I know he was never nice to any of you but..."

"But he was nice to you."

"Yeah. At least **most** of the time."

"So, are the two of you... ya know?"

A blush. "Sort of. I'm still putting him through the paces. He has a lot to make up for."

"Dangling him from a string are we?" Both girls giggled. "Why Cloe, you little minx." There was a pause. "Do **they **know... that he's a Techno? Or at least **was**?" Cloe nodded slowly, her smile fading. "I just wondered. I mean, considering their attitudes towards them and everything. He seems to fit in all right."

"Not at first. When he came here, he was in a bad way. Ram had done something to him. He told me it was because he found what Ram was hiding. Information about this place. He was looking for me." She blushed again before clearing her throat and continuing. "Anyway, he was branded a traitor in their eyes. The Technos treated him worse than the rest of us. I couldn't believe they would do that to one of their own. On top of that, none of the others would have anything to do with him."

"Not even you?"

Cloe looked embarrassed. "I was angry with him Salene. He was horrible to me and he lied about The Game and how dangerous it was. Actually, I think it was kinda good for him in a way. He learned what it feels like to be treated like rubbish."

"A bit of humble pie I take it."

"Yeah."

"So what changed their minds about him?"

"Kye actually."

Salene frowned. "Which one is he?"

Laughing Cloe shook her head. "You'll figure it out eventually. He got Ved interested in Archery. Helped him find his feet and all that."

"Slapped some sense into him then." Salene laughed and Cloe joined her.

"That's it. He started trying to be nice to people. but I guess the clincher was when he took a really awful beat down... for me and a couple other kids. It's when the Technos started torturing us for no reason. Ved saw it and tried to stop them." Cloe hugged herself. "Oh Salene, it was awful what they did to him. We didn't see it but we could hear his screams all over the compound. Afterwards they just threw him outside and left him in the dirt. He was unconscious for weeks!"

"That's horrible!" Salene shuddered.

"I know. I guess everyone thought differently about him after that. By the time he came to, we'd unofficially made him one of our own. And of course I decided to give him another chance." Cloe had a faraway look on her face. "I mean, he must really care about me to go through all that."

Salene gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I'm sure he does."

Pulling herself out of dark thoughts, Cloe beamed at her surrogate mother. "Did you have a good time earlier? With Dozer and Trudy?"

"Um..." Salene took a moment to consider this as flashes of the morning ran through her head. Dozer had been like a little boy in a sweet shop. One could almost forget that he was handling what was once **live** animals. It had been suprisingly clean as he took great consideration of his squeamish audience. Brady even helped him salt a Stag skin. She gleefully poured, he rubbed it in (just as giddy as the preschooler in his company). Trudy, she noticed, seemed happier than she'd been in quite some time, if the bright smile playing on her lips all morning said anything. All and all, though it wasn't exactly Salene's cup of tea, it had at the very least, been enlightening. "It was... interesting. Dozer kept his word and took me round the animal pens. It really is amazing wht you lot have accomplished here."

"I know. It's nice to see everyone working together. It's like being apart of a family again. Like the Mallrats used to be."

Salene frowned. "**Used** to be? Cloe, I know we had it rough but we were always a family."

"I dunno Salene." The younger of the two shook her head awkwardly. "Towards the end it seemed like we were more of a drop-in refuge."

"Yeah well..." The redhead didn't exactly have an argument for that.

Cloe stood, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "And we certainly didn't work together. Not really. I mean, not like we did in the beginning."

"Cloe, we fought like mad cats and dogs in the beginning."

"Yeah, but we still worked together. I mean, Bray got us what we needed, lLx kept us safe in the mall and Amber took care of everything else. We all got a say in what happened to us. It wasn't perfect but it was home. And then we got the antidote and everything changed." Her pretty face clouded over. "Everyone was doing their own thing, Bray and Danni decided everything **for** us, no one took care of each other anymore. We were too busy trying to change everyone **else**. It wasn't worth being the richest tribe in the city." She shook her head in annoyance. "It's no wonder the Chosen took us over."

Salene sighed. "Cloe, I'm sorry we couldn't protect you from that. But even the most perfect of families have problems."

"I guess," Came the unconvinced reply. A dreadfully awkward silence filled with years of unspoken frustrations and disappointments passed between the two girls before Cloe cleared her throat. "We should go back."

Sad eyes followed the brunette before Salene stood and whispered. "If only it were that easy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you feeling any better?"

Ruby gave Lottie a small smile. "A bit. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Sure she has." May offered while the little girl beamed with pride. "And she's made loads of friends already."

"That's great." She made to sit up further and winced. May gently lifted her shoulder and placed the pillow behind her back properly.

"Does it really hurt that much?"

"What do **you **think? It's fractured. Didn't they tell you anything?" Ruby's tone was on the side of annoyed. She was sick of being cooped up in bed. Regardless of how much her body needed it.

May had the decency to look chagrined. "Right. Stupid question."

"Ruby, can I brush your hair?"

"Yes you may." The blond corrected her charge gently. "I can't imagine how bad my bed head must be. I haven't looked into a mirror in ages."

"Oh you're holding up just fine honey." May assured.

"When will you be able to get up?"

Ruby shrugged at Lottie. "I don't know. That Taisan says my body aura is improving a bit more everyday..." May rolled her eyes at that. "but she's not certain when I'll be fit to move about." Pale eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I have a feeling that weird girl Quinn knows."

"How?"

"I don't know. She just has that way about her. Like she's keeping some sort of secret. And she's always saying the weirdest things to me offhandedly. Just yesterday she told me that I'd be up and making the same mistakes within a fortnight."

"The cow!" May quipped irritably.

"But she wasn't even rude about it May. I don't think she meant it as an insult. It was as if she was simply trying to comfort me."

"Do you believe her?"

Ruby shrugged and winced as Lottie caught a knot. "I don't know. If it were anyone else I wouldn't think on it. But with her... there's just something **unreal** about her."

"Oh great. Another psychic kook." Ruby laughed. "Next thing ya know, you'll be having your palms read. Why can't people like that just **tell** us what's going to happen in terms we can all understand? I mean, if she knows **when** you'll be on the mend, can't she just say, 'you'll be better by next Wednesday' or something?"

"I take it you've had experience with this before? Ouch!" She frowned at the little girl brushing her tresses. "Gentle Lottie. I'm not a horse."

"Sorry."

"You could say that. Living with Taisan was certainly an **experience**. I'll never understand what Lex sees in her. I mean if it was just the s..."

"May..." Ruby cut in, a warning in her tone as she motioned towards the child in the room.

"...Physical, **creature** comforts," The brunette corrected herself with a sly grin. "Then I could understand. I mean, she is cute in an exotic kind of way. But he was almost... obsessed with her. Where she was, who she spent time with. And even now, he's hanging on her elbow like some stray dog at a butcher shop window. I don't get it. They're nothing alike."

"Have you considered the fact that he might **love** her May?" Ruby asked reasonably. "Weren't they married before the Technos?"

"If you can call what they had a marriage. Taisan didn't even believe in marriage. She only did it to keep him on a leash. Besides, lex doesn't know the first thing about love."

"I don't know." Ruby relaxed into Lottie's brush strokes. "He may not be my type, but he did seem pretty hung up over Siva. Those kind of feelings go a lot deeper than the physical. Anyway, what's your problem with Lex? Or is it Taisan you don't like? What's it to you what they get up to? It's not like you fancy him."

"No." May huffed exasperated. "I'm just... oh I don't know." She dropped down at the foot of the bed in irritation. "I'm not having a good day."

"It's not even Noon." Ruby giggled.

"Which makes it worse."

"Well, tell me about it. You'll feel better."

A pause. "Well... I think it's **men** for one. Or maybe it's me. It's just... I can't seem to attract the nice guys to save my life. Take Lex; I was able to seduce him for one night. But a space cadet like Taisan gets his proposal. Then there's Trader who only ever wanted one thing..."

"Did you?" Ruby's eyes blazed with curiosity. "With him, I mean."

May shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "Only once. I **had **to. Salene was sick."

"Are you two talking about sex?" The little girl sniggered.

"Lottie." Ruby chastised and May grimaced at the childish response. "Go on." The blond gently coaxed her friend.

"Then we get here and the first guy to even look at me, thinks skinning dead animals is a good time. Whatever happened to a walk through the lane?" Ruby tried to stifle her laughter but at May's wary grin she gave in. They took a couple minutes to compose themselves before the brunette became sober. "Oh, and let's not forget that the one guy I ever loved, used me and then wound up dead because of me."

"Don't do that May." Ruby intoned, suddenly as serious as her friend. "That's a dangerous line of thought."

"I know, I know."

Ruby regarded her companion's solemn expression for a moment. "Hey, it's not just you. Look at poor Trudy. She's one of the nicest people I've met. And as if it isn't hard enough finding a guy on our own, she's got a kid. Her man jumped into bed with her best friend behind her back."

"I know." May shook her head, as though the whole situation was fascinating. "I couldn't believe **Amber**, patron saint of all that is moral, would do that to Trudy. And she forgave her. Forgave them **both**."

"And Jay came out smelling like roses. Like all men do." Ruby tsked.

"Scumbags. The whole lot of them."

"And let's not forget me." The blond grimaced. "The last guy I was with left me for the anti-Christ." A couple seconds of silence passed between them before they both broke out in laughter.

"Oh she is the Devil incarnate."

"Tell me about it."

"I haven't met a guy who wasn't traumatised by her."

"Well Slade deserves whatever she can dish out, if he can't see beneath all that Maybelline." Ruby pouted. By now both girls had forgotten about the child in their midst who was watching the spectacular conversation like a Tennis spectator, the brush in her hand barely moving. "I could've made him happy, May." She finished quietly. the dark haired girl noded in sympathy. "He hasn't been back to see me."

"No doubt it's the evil witch's fault. He's prob'ly trying to avoid a fight." May comforted though thoughts of Ebony and Slade's attire (or lack there of) at the last Mallrat meeting ran through her mind. "Don't think about it." She attempted to change the subject to something less hurtful. "Are you planning on taking the Radix vows?"

Accepting the switch, Ruby hummed uncommittingly. "I don't know. I'm not even sure I'll be able to go to the ceremony. No one's mentioned it. You?"

"Not sure. Been thinking I might just split. Start somewhere new."

"You're leaving the Mallrats?"

"That's just it. If we take the vows, we're **all** leaving the Mallrats. Besides, after everything I've done..." May looked forlorn. "I'm not even sure they still consider me one of them. Since they let me join them, I've done nothing but hurt them. I'm even responsible for the deaths of two people in the tribe. I've betrayed them at every turn. Especially Salene. Even when she was the only one to vouch for me."

"That's all in the past May. You've got to let it go."

"I wish I could."

"If they've forgiven you, then you've got to forgive yourself."

"Have they though?" Blue eyes gazed at her sadly. "I try not to think about it but sometimes I can't even look them in the eyes, wondering what they all think of me. Sometimes I even think they only let me stay with them because that's just what they do. I'm only in their good books now because I helped them commandeer Trader's boat."

"Well, you were in **my **good books long before that." Ruby smoothed genuinely. "You're a good person May. Someday you'll see it."

The two friends shared a look of understanding in the silence that followed. Lottie soon grew bored and began to fidget. "All finished."

"Oh," Ruby flushed slightly. "Thanks Lottie. How's it look?"

"Perfect."

Embarrassed that she'd spilled so much of herself in front of an audience, May stood and awkwardly played with her hands. She wanted to leave and yet she knew she didn't feel quite as comfortable anywhere else. "I'm gonna take a quick breather. You want anything?"

Ruby scrunched up her pretty face in thought. "Actually, I could use more of that great pain reliever Quinn gave me. It's better than Paracetamol."

Nodding, the brunette made for the door. "I'll see what I can do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay watched Amber bounce lil Bray on her knee, a content smile dancing on his lips. She was with a handful of the tribal women and their children, including Trudy, Alice and Ellie. Brady and a five year old boy by the name of Nathan had bonded over handfuls of granola. The small brunette apparently brought out the mischievious side of her. They both ran circles around the legs of their exasperated minders, indentical giggles bubbling out of their sticky little mouths. His mood being as it was, Jay was tempted to join in with their infectious laughter.

His had been a pleasant morning full of surprises. Ved hadn't been exaggerating about his skills in the slightest. He'd followed his brother and Kye into the woods not far outside of the village perimeter. When he asked if they were the only archers in the Radix he was met with laughter.

_"Course there are others." Archer stated what **he **thought was obvious without offering further explanation._

_Kye, seeing Jay's confusion, took pity on him. "What he means is that we won't need them for only a couple dozen birds. Pheasants especially. Archer could prob'ly take care of the lot on his own." The blond admitted graciously. "But I'm not about to let him have all the fun."_

_"That good eh?" Jay eyed his brother as he readied his bow._

_"You doubt it?" The younger teen grinned impishly. "Kye, we have a disbeliever in our midst."_

_"Can't have that now, can we? Demonstration?"_

_"Set me up."_

_"How many?"_

_A pause before Archer shrugged slightly. "Try for... three to five."_

_"Are we being modest?"_

_"No one likes a show off."_

_Jay watched in ignorance as Kye rummaged through his pack and marveled at the display of playful banter. It had been a long time since he'd witnessed Ved without his usual defense mechanism of bristled arrogance. The two teens in his company acted more then familiar... they behaved like brothers. While Jay knew this development was a definite improvement, it couldn't prevent him from feeling a bit jealous. Finally Kye made a little noise of triumph as he pulled a palm sized package from his pack. From where Jay was standing, it resembled a small bean bag with a bit of string sticking out of it._

_"Fireworks." The long haired boy answered his inquisitive expression. "Gets them out of the brush and into the air." Holding a match to the end of the string he looked at Archer. "Ready?"_

_"Always." Came the smug answer, though the tone was laced with humor._

_The tiny, homemade bomb was lit and tossed. Just before the serene tableau before them exploded into shower of sparks, Jay realized that his brother had yet to lift his bow. Pop! Snap! Sizzle! Crack! Pheasants took to the sky in panicked chaos, squawking their displeasure. The three teens briefly marveled at the scene with an appreciation that only adolescent boys can._

_Suddenly, before Jay's eyes could register the motion, Archer's bow was poised and in quick succession he shot down four birds without pause. Blinking through the now clearing smoke, Jay stared at his little brother in awe. Archer wore the faintest of pleased smiles on his face before it melted into a cocky smirk as he turned to his companions. He raised a silent eyebrow at his older sibling causing Jay to chuckle._

_"Alright, alright. You're obviously really good. What I wanna know is how?"_

_"My turn."_

_Nodding to Kye, Archer took a fireworks pouch. "Found out by accident really. I saw 'Legolas' here making a bow and asked if he knew how to use it." Lighting the bomb, he tossed it and stepped back to let his friend work. "Then he offered to teach me. The rest came naturally."_

_"Except your Technique." Kye quipped as another small explosion sent the pheasants into a startled flurry. He paused before sending a volley of four into the air at once. Three hit their marks, their victims falling back down to earth in a graceful descent._

_"Yeah well, we can't all be Jedi's."_

_Ignoring the vaguely familiar references Jay favored them both with a puzzled frown. "But how did you get so fast? And accurate?"_

_"I told you. I'm naturally talented." Archer's playful smirk faded at Kye's sarcastic snort. One withering glare and the long haired blond went off to gather their game, smothering his laughter all the way. With a roll of his eyes Archer turned back to his brother. "Actually, I don't know where the speed comes from. I think it might **really** be natural." He favored his sibling with a small smile of pride. "The rest isn't much different than writing out computer programs, working equations. Ya know, E equals M C squared. I calculate the variables in my head for the best shot. Wind speed, angle, distance, weight... It's better than any computer game I've ever played."_

Jay smiled again as the kids continued to elude their captors. He thought of the pride in his brother's eyes at having accomplished something he wouldn't have previously attempted in his dizziest daydreams. Jay wondered if the lack of his own presence may have done Archer some good. Given the teen room to grow without needing to fight his way from under his older sibling's smothering shadow.

A peal of laughter dragged him from his thoughts and he watched as Amber got down on the ground so that Bray could join in on the fun. Jay chuckled as mother pretended to be tackled by son. He loved watching the two of them together. It was obvious just how much Amber adored her child and would do anything for him. And little bray looked up at his mother with an unmatched devotion. She was his definition of love.

Suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone in his observation, the blond turned to see that Cipher had discreetly joined him. Jay's body stiffened at the presence of the other man. He knew Cipher was gazing upon the scene before them with the sence of awe. It angered Jay knowing the brunette had more right to enjoy the sight of mother and child than Jay ever would. Angered him knowing that it was this other man whom had given Amber the great joy of his life and not him.

"Do you love her?" Cipher spoke unexpectedly.

Though startled, he managed to answered without a beat. "Yes."

"And him?"

The second question had Jay stumped a few seconds before he realized what the absentee father was talking about. He nodded solemnly. "If she'll let me."

There was silence as they continued to watch the others playing. Amber and Bray made no notice that they had an extra audience. Both content and captivated with one another's company.

"Good." Cipher finally spoke again after many tense minutes. Then he turned and walked away from the happy sight.

**1) the name of a popular brand of cosmetics**

**2) pain killer**

**3) you're forgiven if you're unfamiliar with "the lord of the rings" trilogy. legolas was a blond, long haired elf who favored a bow. think orlando bloom**

**4) however, you're _not_ forgiven if you haven't seen a single "star wars" flick since it's first release in 1976. nearly everyone in the free world should know what a jedi master is. come on ladies... hayden christiansen!**


	17. Release Me

**Chapter Seventeen – Release Me**

The day of the moon festival dawned with a brisk wind and the threat of rain. Despite the slightly disagreeable weather, decorations for the evening's festivities went as planned. By sunset the clouds had cleared off, leaving behind a comforting breeze and a panoramic view of midnight blue sky. The compound was strangely quiet, an air of anticipation surrounding the village.

In the compound building the Mallrats waited, the tension thick and heavy. Already Amber and Trudy had broken up a fist fight between Jay and Lex.

"What's wrong with you?!" Amber hollered at them both. "We're about to be initiated into a tribe who, by all rights, could have sent us packing! This is how you show your gratitude?"

Despite her annoyance, the blond couldn't really blame the rising irritation in the room. None of them had been informed of what they should expect and imaginations were running wild. Sammy for one was picturing a blood ritual and a virgin sacrifice. For the senior members of the tribe, it didn't seem quite real that in just under an hour, they would be Mallrats no more.

For nearly three years, since their official naming, they fought: for recognition, respect, a better life, for the simple right to exist, to be Mallrats. The very name had stood for something, had given them strength, hope and had kept them united. They'd been threatened, ripped asunder and nearly destroyed time and time again... and still they stood. Yet, they were about to give it all up. Not in the face of destruction or the name of war, but for the same reason they'd come together in the first place: for a new beginning. It was... unnerving.

The sound of multiple footsteps stopped another budding argument between Lottie and Gel. The group looked up to see Rider enter with a gentle smile on his face, a small entourage following in his wake. The shaved half of his head sported a painting of a set of red and blue feathers. The flowing mane of hair on the other side hung over his shoulder in glorious, golden waves.

He glanced around the silent room, his smile growing at the expressions of fear, determination and nervousness. "Don't look so worried." He said kindly. "It's not so bad. A little bloody but no one's died in ages."

The look of sheer terror on Sammy's suddenly ashen face along with Gel's horrified shriek caused the rest of the group to break into relieved laughter. The tension officially cut, Rider gestured to the open door.

"Come on then, it's time."

Outside the Mallrats followed Rider's group along one of the small roadways lined with torches. Just off from the dining tables they found the members of the Radix standing in a rough semi circle, the four leaders looking their regal best in the center. As Rider left their nervous inductees through, the crowd closed the gap and surrounded them. The quiet was odd and had the Mallrats on edge, despite the expressions of encouragement being thrown their way.

To their pleasant surprise, Ruby had been brought from the infirmary carried in a chair like stretcher that resembled a Chinese Rickshaw without the wheels. The sight of it made Jack think of KC and Dal's first attempts to get him around after his accident at Lex's stag party rendered him temporarily crippled. The memory of that failure brought a bittersweet smile to his lips and oddly enough chased away the rest of his anxiety.

After a few more minutes of unexplained silence, Jet addressed the large gathering with a sincere smile. "Good evening. Shall we begin?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber tapped her feet to the lively music, a bright smile on her face as she watched the large group of dancers. She couldn't remember such a grand and fantastic party, at least not since before the virus. Everyone was in high spirits, laughing and drinking. Even lil Bray (despite it being far past his bedtime) was all drooling smiles as he bounced on his mother's knee and sucked on a sugar stick. It truly was a celebration.

The ceremony had been simple yet not lacking sentiment. Amber had especially been in awe of the candlelight vigil. After their initial induction every member in the Radix had been given unlit candlesticks. Lyric had then first lit her own, then each of the leaders, who in turn used their own candles to light those in the crowd at random. It continued in tandem, each person lighting the candles of their neighbors. As this went on Jet compared the flame to the spirit of their tribe. Each one of them supporting one another. Even if only one of them was strong enough to stand, it gave them all the strength they would ever need. Amber had really liked the analogy. It almost made up for the lack of hand holding Taisan had always made them do.

"It feels so weird."

Thoughts interrupted, Amber turned to Trudy who sat beside her. "What is?"

"Not being Mallrats anymore." The brunette brushed a wisp of hair from her face. "I mean, I know I'll never be voted the most... loyal member of the group." She blushed. "And yes I know all that stuff was out of my control." She forestalled Amber's argument. "I just mean, even when I wasn't **officially** a Mallrat, it was comforting to know that they were always there. The mall... everything. Ever since Brady was born, that's been home. And not just for me either. All of us. Anytime we were separated, when we came back, we came home to the mall... like our very own beacon. Feels so strange that we'll never do that again."

"Yeah." Amber agreed quietly. "Though I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did."

"Now it's as if none of it exists." Trudy absently traced a finger over the new symbol painted on her forehead.

"It still does Trudy." The blond reassured. "Everything we believe, everything we stand for... it's here. **We're **still here. It's only the name that's gone. Only a name."

"Don't let Taisan hear you say that." Trudy giggled and then suddenly sobered. "Oh I just thought of something. What about the others? Dee, Patch and Mouse? What if they someday change their minds and try to come back to us? Only to find there's no home to come back to?"

Amber frowned. She had also considered this. "I don't know Trudy. All we can do is hope that they'll be alright." She nudged her friend's elbow. "Don't let it get you down. This is a celebration. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves for once."

Trudy laughed at Amber's teasing tone. "Oh, I am. Believe me, I am..." Her voice trailed off and Amber looked up to see what had captured her friend's attention. Or more appropriately, **who**. It seemed Rider was throwing flirtatious smiles in their directions through the crowd. The flush on Trudy's face was confirmation enough as to whom those flirtations were aimed at.

"Indeed." Amber smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enjoying yourself?" Salene started out of her brooding and looked up to see Trader leering down at her. Sighing she ignored him and turned her attention back to the dancers. Despite all the joy in the air, Salene felt herself sinking into a depressive funk. Even though they had all the reasons in the world to be happy, the redhead just wasn't feeling it. So they were safe, they had survived. But that didn't change the fact that so many others hadn't.

Pride. Salene squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about him or his strength, his code of honor, his smile... She had tried so hard to forget. Only this place, for all it's beauty and optimism, made his absence that more crushing. Pride would have loved the Radix. Pride who hated the city, the fighting. Pride, whose integrity forced him to stay and aid the Mallrats in their struggle. Pride, who only wanted his very own bit of earth to make things grow. Pride, who died unfairly in that concrete jungle, to which he never belonged. Pride, Pride, Pride...

"Well are you?"

Salene shrugged when she realized Trader was still awaiting an answer. "I'm having the time of my life."

"You look like it. Regular life of the party you are." Answered with another careless shrug, Trader made himself at home on the log beside Salene. "Why aren't you out there with your friends?"

Realizing he was there to stay, Salene sighed. "We don't have to be together all the time."

"I know what you mean. All this happy families rubbish makes me chafe."

"That's not it at all." Salene snapped and turned away from her unwelcome companion.

"Sure." Trader ignored her behavior. She certainly wasn't the first girl to be put off by his presence. "This place gives me the creeps. All the frolicking around like early man. Shiny, happy people out to rebuild this world and make it a better place. Like any of it will make a bit of difference in the future. A couple decades and the next generation will forget all about the virus and the stupidity that caused it. It's completely pointless."

"Then why did you bother taking the vows?" Salene snapped.

"Oh," Trader gave her a look of surprise. "You're talking to me? Look, I'm not stupid. This isn't my thing but I'm not about to turn down free room and board. As long as they're willing to feed me, I'll say whatever the hell they want. It's not as if I gotta stay here forever."

"Aren't you the happy hypocrite."

Trader scoffed at her sarcastic tone. "Who isn't?"

'_Pride wasn't_.' Salene swallowed down the painful thought. She tried to focus on Ellie and Jack dancing but the smile wouldn't come. She couldn't help being envious of their deserved happiness. God, what she wouldn't give for a stiff drink right now. As it was she'd declined all offers of the fermented cider being passed around. '_Don't wanna go down that road again._'

"I know how it was."

Despite her better judgment Salene couldn't help but ask. "How **what** is?"

"Being empty." His simple answer made her breath catch in her throat. "I see you with your friends. You laugh and smile but you're not happy." Salene attempted to glare at him but it fell flat in the face of the truth. "It's like, you walk through life searching for something. You don't know what it is but you're always looking. Then sometimes you find something, or someone and that space is filled and you're happy." Trader's expression was wistful for a brief moment. "But it never lasts. It's like being broken and having no way to fix it." He finished with a bitter smirk. "I don't think I'll ever be fixed."

Salene stared at him thoughtfully. How strange that this disagreeable boy was able to see through the fake smiles when her friends hadn't. She'd fooled everyone into believing that she was healing... everyone but herself. Giving up all pretense of annoyance Salene turned to him.

"So, how do you deal with it?"

"Me?" Trader chuckled. "Move around a lot, never get attached to anyone... oh and the drinking helps."

Salene heaved a sigh. "Sometimes, I wish I could drink it all away."

"So why don't you?"

"Because it doesn't solve anything!" She looked at him in disgusted shock. "I know because I've tried it and it just caused more problems. **That** was pointless."

"Says who?"

"What?"

"Who said it was pointless? Your friends?"

"Yes, and so did I." Salene frowned.

"But how would they know?" Trader asked sincerely. "If they've never gone through it, they have no idea how therapeutic numbness can be for those of us who are in pain all the time."

Rendered momentarily speechless Salene could only shake her head in mild amusement. "If you say so."

They sat in silence watching the festivities for several minutes before Trader suddenly ran a hand through his colorful hair and stood with a grunt. "Well, that's enough orchestrated happiness for me. I'm outta here."

Salene surprised both herself and Trader by asking. "You're leaving?" She'd never admit it out loud but she had enjoyed their brief conversation. Unorthodox and disturbing as it was.

Trader gave her a little smirk. "Yeah. My moonshine's a callin'." She nodded and glanced back at the crowd. Observing her thoughtfully, Trader felt emboldened. "You wanna come?"

She looked at him wearingly. "Where to?"

"You'll see."

Without knowing why, Salene hesitantly took his calloused hand and let him lead her away from the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bray?" Amber called timidly to the shadowed figure standing a few feet ahead of her. She'd see Cipher walking past a circle of kids dancing and realized he wasn't actually at the party. Curious and knowing they needed to talk, Amber left her son with Trudy and followed after Cipher. She caught sight of him staring into the small pond used for watering the animals. When he didn't answer she stood beside him and tried to figure out how to say what was on her mind.

"Enjoying the celebration?" His question caught her off guard and it took her a moment to regroup.

"Oh yeah. It's wonderful. I was actually wondering why you weren't there."

"I can hear the music." Amber nodded. Cipher glanced at her and smiled. "Ya know, I was just thinking that you and me have never danced."

"Hm?"

"Not once. Why is that?"

Amber frowned in thought. "I'm not really sure. I suppose, there was never time... nothing to really celebrate. Life was always getting in the way. It's kinda pathetic when you think about it."

Cipher nodded sadly in agreement. Suddenly he brightened and offered Amber his hand. "Well, may I?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "What... dance? Now?"

"No time like the present."

Smiling at the offer Amber reached her arms up around his shoulders tentatively. "Okay."

All thoughts of what she'd wanted to say evaporated into the night as the two swayed gently in a tender embrace. Amber felt lost as she stared into the face of the one she'd once thought she'd be with forever. She could see so much hidden pain beneath the handsome facade. Pain that hadn't been there before the Technos. Pain that she would do anything to take away.

Cipher in turn stared down into blue eyes that still made his heart stop after all this time. She was wearing her hair down, the way he liked, white blond waves hanging from loose knots. The way it was the last time he'd seen her. He was holding her then too, blathering promises that in the end meant nothing... promises he'd been unable to keep.

Had so much time passed? Was it possible to go back and embrace what they'd once had? To take with both hands what time had stolen from them? Cipher felt the weight of all that had happened crushing in on him and all he wanted was that lost moment. One last chance to correct everything that had gone wrong. In desperation Cipher felt his mask crack as he leaned down. Amber's heart raced as his lips moved closer. Nothing else in the world mattered except for the space between them and the fact that it was getting smaller.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After checking with the others Jay decided to find out where Amber had run off to. It had turned out to be a perfect evening. Despite the sore jaw he'd received in his tussle with Lex earlier. The cider was doing an excellent job of numbing that particular pain.

At first he thought he'd walked upon the private moment of some random couple and moved to back away. But a second glance and recognition hit him like a freight train. Jay felt his stomach drop to somewhere near his boots at the sight of Amber, **his** Amber, in the arms of another. For a split second Jay felt the irrepressible need to launch himself at Cipher and pummel him into the ground.

Only he knew it wouldn't help any. If Amber had made her choice, his throwing a tantrum would only succeed in making him look a fool. Not to mention that Cipher seemed the type to fight dirty and Jay didn't fancy taking him on in his slightly inebriated state.

Humiliated, nauseous and heart broken, Jay trudged off to nurse his wounds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes closed Cipher paused only mere inches from Amber's mouth. He relished the feel of her breath on his face and took a moment to inhale her familiar scent. Only it was no longer familiar. Cipher frowned and swallowed down the realization that had been fighting to make itself known to him since that day she arrived back in his life. This was Amber; still beautiful, still strong, still fiercely optimistic. Only now, she was no longer his. Time had stolen her away from him. Their love, despite it's strength, had gotten lost in the passing seasons and died. It was only now, at this moment, that he could acknowledge it and accept what he had to do.

Pressing a gentle yet earnest kiss to Amber's temple, he carefully pulled out of her arms and whispered brokenly. "Goodbye."

Confused, Amber's eyes fluttered open and she stared as he backed away. "What?"

Then he graced her with a smile, a true smile. Not the smile of the man named Cipher, but the smile of a boy once called Bray. "I love you Amber." He paused awkwardly before turning and walking away.

Amber stood there trying to sort out what had just happened. She felt lost, confused and then suddenly... relieved. After all this time, he'd given her the very thing that she wasn't even aware that she needed: He'd let her go. A wavering smile graced her lips as she whispered into the night.

"I love you too, Bray."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen Jay?" Amber was surprised to find her son with Ellie though pleased that Trudy's dancing with Rider was the reason.

"Not for a little while." Ellie shrugged with a smile.

"Hm. Do you mind watching Bray a little longer while I look for him?"

"No problem." Ellie agreed. "He's being an angel."

Leaving the celebration once more Amber went in search of her boyfriend. For the first time in days she felt sure of herself and the choices she'd made. Smiling brightly she couldn't wait to find Jay and just hold him. Cipher's words had given her the approval she needed to go on with her life. A life with Jay. She finally found him in his room, sitting on the cot staring moodily into space. The heart wrenching look on his face made her smile disappear.

"Jay?" She sat down and reached for him, surprised when he flinched away. "Jay, what's wrong?"

"I saw you..." Came the painful whisper. "...with him."

"What?" Amber's confusion slowly faded with the realization of what Jay was talking about. What he'd seen; she and Cipher only moments away from a kiss that never happened. "Oh Jay. What you saw..." She paused. "It wasn't what you think, I swear. Me and Bray..."

"Do you love him?"

"I..."

"Do you love him Amber?" Jay demanded, pain and anger warring for domination in his eyes. "You've been avoiding that question since we got here. And I'm not going to let you ignore it anymore. I deserve to know. Do you love him?"

"Yes." She whispered and winced at the pain her words caused. "Jay, he's my first love and I'll always care for him."

He swallowed and looked away, whispering bitterly. "I knew it."

"Jay. Jay, listen to me. I shared one moment with Bray. A moment that was unfairly stolen from us. The chance to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Blue eyes turned to her, flickering with hope.

"Yes, goodbye." Amber smiled. "Bray will always be important to me. Not because we were lovers but because he was my friend. He's my son's father and he'll always be in my heart. But it's you I want. You I choose."

"You mean that?"

"I told you... I'm not leaving you. I love you."

Jay released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled Amber into a crushing embrace. He could feel his whole body trembling as he relished the feel of her body pressed against his. "God, I thought... I was afraid..."

"It's okay." Amber reassured and relaxed into his arms. This is where she belonged and she no longer felt shame or guilt for her love. For the first time since the Technos had come into her life, she felt free.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did she really say that?"

Trader smirked with an amused glint in his eyes. "Oh yes. My mum was full of threats and colorful expletives to go along with them."

"Well, I'm sure you deserved every one of them." Salene teased in good humor.

"No doubt." Trader agreed and chuckled. "I was such a little shite... still am. It's a pity the poor woman didn't drown me at birth." Though he spoke with cruel honesty, there was no malice in his tone. Salene didn't know where it came from but she felt the need to offer some comfort.

"Well... I'm sure you have your share of..." She paused. "...redeeming qualities."

Trader scoffed. "Don't hurt yourself." He laughed as Salene blushed with embarrassment. "Hey, no worries. I know I'm a bastard."

It had been a surprisingly pleasing end to a dreary evening. Salene was understandably cautious when Trader led her into the woods away from the village. After all the warnings about being out there after dark, she considered turning back. But for whatever desperate reason she held tight to Trader's hand and continued on with their dangerous crusade in search of solace.

When they reached the cliffs Trader explained that he'd been tracking the tides and slipping back to his boat at night. For whatever reason the night watchers, who were surely aware of his movements, left him to his own devices. Once on deck the two had gone below to escape the night's chill.

The past few hours had passed pleasantly and Trader and Salene had found an unexpected amount of enjoyment in one another's company. Both proving to be more than their accepted personas. Salene was surprised to find an amiable companion in the shifty loner, not to mention a wicked sense of humor. Trader on the other hand was amused by the den mother's unforeseen dark side. He always knew there had to be more to her than false smiles and comforting words.

Despite alcohol having been his excuse for leaving the festival, neither he nor Salene had bothered to indulge in his precious moonshine... much. A sip or two between them was all that had passed through their lips, aside from idle conversation. At the moment Trader was sampling a third taste as he studied Salene's supine form with an appreciative eye.

"What?" She asked noticing his attention. "What is it?"

"Another drink?" He offered the flask for want of anything better to say.

"No thanks." Salene shook her head. "Two was enough. But you were right, I do feel a little better. More mellow." She gave a small self deprecating laugh. "I guess there's something to that old adage about never drinking alone."

"Good company makes all the difference."

"Yeah, I guess." There was a brief silence before Salene sat up and stretched. "Hmm... we should get back. May might be worried I've gone round the bend. Any idea what time it is?"

Trader raised an amused eyebrow. "Do I look like the kind of guy who keeps track of time?"

"No, I guess not." Salene slid off the bed and glanced around the messy cabin. "Do you want to clean up first?"

"Nah. I like it this way. Reminds me of my old bedroom. Besides, I sleep better having all my junk within sight."

"Alright." She chuckled. "Have it your way. But don't say I didn't offer."

"I'll walk you back so you don't hafta go through those woods alone."

"You're not staying at the village?" Salene frowned, not exactly sure why she cared. "It's a bit late to be making multiple trips in the dark, isn't it?"

Trader shrugged, slightly set off balance by the genuine concern in the redhead's expression. "It's nothing I haven't done before." Salene gave him a small nod and he watched as she made for the door. He wondered at the small flutter of warmth that he felt in his chest at her words.

There was no question of Salene's attractiveness and Trader had bedded girls with far fewer physical charms. Still, she wasn't his type and Trader was certain he didn't fit the bill as the 'Knight in Shining Armor' that Salene desired. And yet, at the moment Trader couldn't think of anything except kissing her. It was a stupid impulse but, as one who had stopped listening to his conscience years ago, Trader couldn't ignore it.

Without another thought he'd left his place on the bed, grabbed Salene by the shoulders and mashed his lips against hers. Almost immediately he was forcefully pushed away and staring at Salene's stunned expression, her eyes wide with disgust.

"What are you doing!?" She cried.

Trader didn't answer, surprised that his unexpected arousal only increased at Salene's rejection. Once more he took the redhead's luscious lips with vigor, this time wrapping his arms around in a forceful embrace. Salene fought like a trapped animal as Trader's tongue invaded her mouth, finally managing to once more push her attacker away. This time delivering a stinging slap to his face.

"Stop it, damn you!" She shouted, her face flushed with an uncomfortable heat. She didn't like the way Trader stood gawking at her like a ravenous beast, his chest heaving, her hand print forming on his cheek. She didn't like the way his vile hands had felt on her skin, his hungry mouth devouring hers. She especially didn't like the dark feeling of desire that welled up inside her in his presence.

A tense moment passed before like moths to a flame, both Trader and Salene collided in a passionate, almost angry embrace, the impact sending them crashing into the wall. Tongues tangled, teeth bit at lips, hands gripped at one another violently. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and Salene gasped at the burn of Trader's frenzied touch. The last thing she could recall saying as she was pulled down to the floor was, "yes"

**author's note: I can't even begin to express my apologies for how long this chapter took to get out. No exxageration, it was like giving birth after six months of labor. I've not only been offline but i've also lost access to a computer and all my writings. Which means chapters like this which were already partially written and saved, needed to be rewritten from memory. I hope that the wait was worth it to those of you still reading. Again, sorry for the delay. **

**Tribebohemian**


	18. Secrets

**Chapter Eighteen – Secrets: Don't Speak... Don't Tell**

"I think some curtains to finish up and it'll do just fine." May gave a little self satisfied nod as she glanced about the newly built cabin. "Who would imagine that these two hands of mine were good for anything other than getting into trouble? Eh, Salene?" May looked at her quiet companion who was once again staring into space. An occurrence that had become quite the norm in the past two weeks. "Hello... earth to Salene."

The redhead startled and gave her friend a guilty smile. "Sorry May, what were you saying?"

"As if I'm going to repeat myself just so you can sail off to la la land again."

"Sorry." With another sheepish apology Salene gave May her full attention. "I wont do it again.

"Yeah right,"

"Honest. Now what were you saying? Something about curtains?"

May shrugged and gave her friend an intrigued look. "Doesn't matter. Just rambling. What is it with you lately? You're spending more and more time off on a cloud. You haven't been the same since the festival." The guilty flush spread over Salene's face convinced May that she was on the right track. "I knew it. It's Ryan isn't it?"

"No, it's... what?"

"Ryan." May stressed the name. "You two talked the day after the party and you've been on auto pilot ever since. What happened? You never did tell me what he said to you."

"Yes I did." Salene sputtered.

"No you didn't." May mocked. "All you said was that you two had settled things. Whatever that means. But obviously you haven't or else you wouldn't be so bothered. Now I know it's not my business and I told myself I wouldn't press you. You've a right to your secrets..." May suddenly gave her friend a beseeching look. "But now I'm getting worried. You hardly eat, or sleep, you disappear at odd times, and when you **are** around you sit there staring off into space. You can tell me the truth. Did Ryan say something to upset you? Are you..." May paused and took a breath. "Are you drinking again?"

Salene stared back at her friend just barely containing her amusement. For a brief moment she was back at the mall sitting with Trudy while the young mother tried to coax a similar confession from the redhead's lips. She'd mistaken the symptoms of Salene's bulimia as a sign that she was pregnant with Bray's child. Funnily enough May was just as wrong now as Trudy had been then.

"No." Salene sighed and hid a mischievous smirk. "I'm not drinking and no, **Ethos** didn't say anything terrible to me."

"Then what's going on?"

Salene shrugged inwardly. What could she say? She certainly couldn't tell May the real reason she'd been out of sorts since the festival. The reason she kept disappearing and daydreaming and had no appetite and was unable to sleep. The reason she was now just barely containing the blush that threatened to make her entire person glow. Still, it pained her to see May so concerned. It seemed as though she would have to stall for time.

"Do you really wanna know what Ethos and I talked about?" May nodded eagerly, not realizing that her question was being avoided. "Okay well, where to begin? Um, he was taken by the Chosen but of course you know that. Luke was able to sneak him into a mine like he said, though in some ways it wasn't much better than a swift execution. More like dying really slowly." Salene shuddered. Remembering the horrors Ethos had experienced wasn't pleasant but it was a small price to pay in order to keep her secret. "He found Patsy there and they kept each other alive for a time. But in the end the Chosen started killing everyone and she didn't make it. Ethos barely got away himself. Then that girl Astrid, his wife..." a slight wince. "She found him, nursed him back to health. He was wounded pretty badly and he couldn't come home so Astrid came to the city looking for us..."

"I don't remember that." May frowned.

"That's because she never got to any of us. The mall, our whole sector, was swamped with people clamoring for the Guardian's death. It was practically a war zone. From what he told me, it was too dangerous for her to risk coming to us because she had been a Chosen for a little while. So she asked around and apparently my little roof expedition had gotten around and the word was that I'd succeeded."

"No way!" May's mouth dropped open. "So he thought you were dead!?" Salene nodded. "Why didn't the others just tell him the truth?"

"They never got a chance. By the time they got here, he and Astrid were expecting their own baby and he'd put me and **our** child to rest... so to speak. Like he said, 'he'd buried me and the baby' and had moved on. He didn't want to talk about it because it hurt too much. So, here we are."

"Wow." Shaking her head, May sat back on the taunt rope frame that would hold one of their hay mattresses once finished. "So when he first saw you here it must've been like looking at a ghost."

"That's what **he** said." Salene nodded. "It's kinda sad too 'cause he thought if **I** were alive then maybe our baby was as well. I really hated having to disappoint him. The look on his face..."

"Ouch."

"Exactly." The redhead sighed. "But otherwise it was a good talk. Awkward... but therapeutic in it's own way." Salene trailed off as she recalled how Ethos had gently dismissed her desperate attempt at an apology for... well everything.

_"It's not necessary Salene." Ethos shook his head ruefully. "If anything, it should be me apologizing to you."_

_"You? But you didn't do anything."_

_"You're right... I didn't. I didn't listen when you said you didn't wanna have any kids. I didn't listen when you said you weren't ready for marriage. I didn't stand by you when the Chosen took over. I didn't do anything to keep you safe. I didn't do anything to make our captivity easier. I didn't come back..." Ethos trailed off with a wistful sigh. "You needed me and I didn't support you. I'm sorry I got taken away and left you alone. They... they said that you fell?"_

_Salene winced as she nodded. "Yeah... but that wasn't your fault." She hurried to say. "It was a horrible accident and it took me forever to get over it... sometimes I think I'm still not entirely over it but," a broken pause. "Maybe it was for the best. I mean, I was in a bad place then. You were right." She nodded bitterly. "I bought into their propaganda. I was even praying to Zoot to bring you back. I was in no fit state to bring a child into this world."_

_"Maybe so," Ethos looked thoughtful. "But I still think you woulda been a great mom, Sal. You'll never convince me otherwise."_

_The redhead gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Ryan. That... **really** means a lot to me. For what it's worth, what I've seen of your daughter, I think she's beautiful."_

_Ethos fairly beamed. "Thanks. She... she looks more like her mom but, she's got my eyes."_

_Looking at her friend's unabashed happiness (deservedly so), Salene couldn't help but grin. "Like I said... beautiful."_

"And, that's it."

"Sounds intense." May fidgeted awkwardly. She was still uncomfortable with the idea of laying one's self emotionally bare. "Still, it was nice of him to say those things. I'm glad you guys cleared the air. Ryan's gotten kinda deep, hasn't he?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure it's a new development. He may have always been that way and we wouldn't have known. I mean," Salene admitted ruefully. "It's not like any of us ever encouraged him to speak his mind. I'm thinking that maybe... maybe this girl brings out the best in him."

"So you're not jealous?"

Salene scoffed. "No."

"And the sight of their little happy family doesn't depress you?"

"No." A smile. "No, I'm happy for him. Honest."

"Okay." May sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright with everything. I mean, we've been so busy these past couple of weeks, what with building our new quarters and..."

"I know." The redhead gently interrupted her friend's rambling. "I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

May looked as though she wanted to say something else but was interrupted by the arrival of KC, Dozer and Darryl dragging between them a large, misshapen bag of linen, or some such. "Anyone order a mattress?" KC smirked.

"Yes, thank you." Salene was grateful for the change in conversation.

"How many of these you gonna need?" Dozer tiredly asked gazing about the shack.

"Three, once Ruby gets here." Salene gestured to the rope frames. "She's set to move in as soon as she gets the all clear to leave the infirmary."

"Watch where you're steppin' Darryl, that was my foot!" May jumped out of the way as a mattress was unceremoniously dropped atop the frame on which she'd been resting.

As the boy mumbled an apology, something outside captured Salene's attention and she discreetly edged toward the door with an anxious smirk on her face. Dozer fell onto the new bed and groaned in appreciation.

"I tell ya, I'll be glad when this rebuild is over." KC sighed.

"I hear that." Dozer commiserated. "We've been stuffin' these dumb things up the wazoo."

"What exactly is a wazoo and why the hell are you putting our mattresses up there?" May snapped with only a hint of playfulness.

While Dozer blustered for a reply Salene gave the group a good natured smile. "I think I'll go see if they need more help."

"Who?" May went to ask but her friend had already slipped out the door. "There she goes again."

"What, Salene?" KC stretched an aching arm over his head. "What's up with her?"

"That's just it... I have no idea."

---------------------------------------

"I think your new bunk will be ready by tomorrow. Have you been given the all clear?"

Ruby glanced at Kale over the rim of her tea cup. "Not yet. I mean, I'm feeling fine and the bruising is almost gone but Taisan says I shouldn't push it."

Kale gave a small relieved smile. "Well, you can't rush natural healing. Being in here isn't all that bad, is it?"

"No." Ruby shook her blond tresses. "No, I've been comfortable. I just miss being up and about. It's not like me to lay around waiting for other people to get things done."

"Yeah I know, you're a caregiver." Kale teased. "Don't get started on how you ran your old saloon all by yourself..."

"Hey, don't knock it." She playfully slapped his arm. "I miss that place. It was **mine**." Ruby continued earnestly. "And that's saying something in a world where a woman has been reduced to being nothing more than a pretty face. If you're too charming you're asking for unwanted attention and a heap of trouble. And if you're too nasty, you turn into Ebony." The blond spat out the name. "A bitter old shrew incapable of truly loving someone. It took a lot of finesse to run that place, be respected, be accepted as an equal..." Ruby looked wistful. "It's a difficult line to walk between tough and sweet."

Kale eyed the pensive look on his companion's face as he set his cup down. "I think you uh... you got it mastered."

"What?" Ruby looked up and Kale flushed furiously.

"Ya know uh..." He stuttered. "Being tough and sweet. You're um... definitely both."

Smiling at the awkward compliment, Ruby stood up. "Thanks. I think... I think I'm gonna take a nap. Quinn's magic potion is kicking in."

"Oh... oh yeah... of course." Kale stood in a fluster and rushed to pull the bed down. "You lie down and take a kip and I'll be by later to bring you supper."

Ruby resigned herself to being tucked in and sighed. "Ya know I appreciate everything you've done for me Kale, I really do..."

"Yeah?" Hopeful brown eyes gazed back at her.

The blond girl took a moment to organize her thoughts. By now it was obvious to Ruby (and everyone else) how much Kale fancied her. Though he never overstepped propriety, his eagerness to take care of her every whim kind of gave it away. Not to mention his lack of interest in anything else as long as she was awake and in need of company. She'd also learned that Kale did not usually have anything to do with the infirmary and his sudden devotion was cause for outright teasing. Of course none of that was reason enough for her to resent his attentiveness, even if he was somewhat overzealous. Still, Ruby had no desire to lead the poor boy on or give him false hope. She was too busy nursing the wound left by Slade to even give another male the time of day. But how did she tell her admirer this without hurting or embarrassing him?

Ruby gave another sigh and smiled. "Thanks for the cuppa."

Kale grinned. "Anytime. It was my mum's answer to everything. She didn't think there was anything a nice cup of Rosie Lee couldn't fix." As he cleared their dishes Kale briefly thought about how wrong his mother had been. "So, I'll bring you dinner, yeah?"

Ruby nodded to the boy in the doorway before snuggling deeper into her cocoon of blankets. "See you later."

Kale gave her one more smile before slipping out of the infirmary and closing the door behind him. As he headed towards the dining area he couldn't stop the satisfied grin dancing on his face. These past few weeks had been uncommonly great for Kale. And that was saying a lot considering he was one of the most cheerful of people in the Radix. In fact there were those who would call him the most optimistic person they'd ever met. Nearly everyday was great in Kale's world. What made the past few weeks stand out however, was the presence of Ruby.

At sixteen Kale had given very little thought to the opposite sex. Or the same sex. Or even sex in general. He had actually contemplated that he just might be an asexual creature. With the arrival of his golden haired paramour, Kale suddenly understood what all the fuss was about. And while he hadn't suffered a loss of appetite or lack of sleep like in the storybooks, Kale knew he was absolutely smitten. And he had the sweaty palms, dopey expression and inability to talk straight to prove it.

"Oy,"

Kale looked up to see Slade walking toward him purposefully. His good mood dampened slightly though he wasn't sure why. "Oh, hey."

"You coming from Ruby's?" A nod. "How is she?"

"She's taking a nap."

"Oh, right." Slade gave a small nod and looked a bit lost for a moment. "Well then, I guess I'll go by later." With another nod he walked off as Kale watched him go, a curious expression on his face.

Slade was feeling a bit agitated lately though he blamed it on itchy feet. Being in the Radix was a relief to a life lived on the run but he missed the freedom of his bike. Despite the loneliness, being unattached had it's perks. But now he was committed, not only to the tribe but to a woman as well. Speaking of said woman... Slade sighed. Ebony hadn't been herself in weeks. He couldn't exactly put his finger on what was so different but she seemed insecure, tetchy and uncharacteristically thoughtful. Not wanting to destroy the tenuous peace between them, Slade had stayed away from Ruby knowing what a sore spot she was for his girlfriend. That in turn only made him feel like a complete and utter heel. Ruby hadn't done anything wrong and it certainly wouldn't do for him to ignore the mother of his kid.

With an irritated huff, Slade kicked at a rock and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. What was he going to do? He and Ruby still hadn't discussed their unborn child and what impending parenthood meant for them both. And how exactly was he supposed to juggle fatherhood and Ebony's insecurities? So yeah, maybe it was more than itchy feet that had him agitated these days. More than ever Slade wished again for the freedom of the open road and endless possibility.

"There you are."

Looking up Slade watched with a wary eye as his girlfriend approached him, apprehension in her every step. "Hey,"

"Hey," Ebony wrung her hands and avoided his eyes.

"You alright?"

A slow shake of her head. "Actually, no. No I'm not." Ebony gazed at him imploringly. "I have to tell you something."

Startled by the tone of her voice, Slade placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ebony shook her head with a weak smile. "Not here, okay? Can we go back to the room?"

"Sure." Nodding, Slade reached to take her hand and was further worried when she gently rebuffed him. Now concerned that the fates had decided to grant him his unspoken wish for more freedom by having his girlfriend end their tumultuous relationship, Slade wearingly followed Ebony to the compound building.

---------------------------------------

"We can't keep doing this." Salene gasped as hot lips sucked on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

"You keep saying that yet here we are again." Trader countered, his hands busy working on the buttons of Salene's blouse.

"I know but I **mean** it this time." Despite her declaration, the redhead's ardent moan that followed said different.

"Why should we stop?" Trader pulled her close and ground his awakening arousal into the curve of her hip. "I like it; you like it; we're damn **good** at it..."

"But we're going to get c... caught... oh that feels good... what would everyone say?"

"I dunno... congratulations maybe?"

"I'm imagining more along the lines of horrified shrieks of terror..." Salene chuckled.

"Now try imagining I give a damn."

Trader cut off her reply by sealing his mouth over hers in a tangle of wet heat. They had been doing this... whatever it was, since the moon festival. The morning after Salene was surprised not to wake completely mortified. Instead she and Trader had stared at one another for several minutes before she'd ended the awkwardness by kissing him. Relieved that he wouldn't have a hysterical woman on his hands, Trader suggested they head back before she was missed. The village hangover worked in their favor and Salene had little trouble convincing her friends that she'd spent the night among them only they were too drunk to recall.

Salene told herself that it was a one night thing that evolved out of her desperation to feel... **something**, other than melancholy. But Trader had other ideas. Their second coupling, he'd cornered her on the outskirts of the village and they'd frantically sated their inexplicable lust against a tree. Afterward Salene slapped him and swore it wouldn't happen again. She'd done the same after the third and fourth time as well. Each time Trader simply licked at his newly acquired split lip and watched her go, fire in his eyes. By the fifth time, when he had pulled her into the meeting house and pinned her to the wall, Salene had given only a token protest before succumbing to her desire.

As she was lowered down onto the forest floor for the... what was it? The eleventh time? Salene vaguely wondered what she and Trader were to one another. Was he her lover? Certainly not her boyfriend... a boy toy perhaps. Her giggle made him gaze at her questioningly as he peeled off his shirt. She answered by pulling him down into another sloppy kiss and wrapping her legs around his waist. Salene didn't give much thought to anything after that except the fire between their bodies. She didn't care if what they were doing was right or accepted or even if it were mentally healthy. At the moment **it** was exactly what she needed and what she needed was to not feel empty anymore. And Trader certainly knew what he was doing in **that** department.

------------------------------------------

"So," Slade watched as his girlfriend paced their room from his strategic position by the door. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Ebony stopped and stared blankly at the wall. Was she really going to go through with this? Was she really going to risk losing everything... for the **truth**? When had that ever done her any good? It was common knowledge by now that she was only ever truly believed when she was lying. Being honest only ever backfired in her face. Yet here she was, a glutton for punishment. She sighed... better get this over with. "I've done something Slade."

"How bad?" He quipped.

Ebony leveled Slade with a dark look that wiped the smirk off his face. "Bad."

"Okay," He ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Let's have it then."

Beginning to pace again she started explaining. "You have to understand something about me Slade. I learned real early to fight for everything little thing I had. Mostly because I never had anyone who gave a damn about me. My mother..." a broken pause "She left her first husband, married my father for money and then resented me until the day she died. In fact her last words on her death bed were how she hated me."

"I didn't know..." Slade felt a sudden ache for this young woman who carried this type of hurt inside.

"No one does." Ebony dismissed his sympathetic tone, not wanting to lose her momentum. "Java and Siva took a page from her book and hated me for even existing. And dear old Dad..." she gave a wry chuckle "He preferred to ignore any problem he couldn't solve with money. Most especially me." She gave him a pained look. "I was the little girl in a glass castle who had everything... and nothing.

"I learned quickly to shoot first because there is always someone in the wings waiting to gun you down. After the virus it only got worse. The things I've done..." Ebony closed her eyes in bitter remembrance. Slade took the opportunity to speak up.

"I know about all that, and I thought we established that I don't care? I mean, the fact that you're no angel has always been a bit of a turn on." Once again he tried to lighten the increasingly heavy mood. "Anyway, that's all dead and done. What's any of it got to with us now?"

"Everything." Ebony whispered harshly and turned to him. The sight of her watery eyes startled him into moving away from the door in an attempt to offer comfort.

"Ebony..."

"It has **everything** to do with now!" She suddenly snapped and moved to avoid his embrace. She had to finish this confession while she was still strong enough. "You wanted me despite what everyone said about me. When I was at my worst and weakest. And yeah, maybe you used me to get close to Mega but I've been used for worse things.

"Bray wanted me to be sweet as well as strong, his brother Zoot wanted the exact opposite. He wanted to create a monster. Maybe he did. Ram wanted a trophy, Jay... Jay." Ebony scoffed, rapidly losing her composure. "Jay wanted it all. But you... you didn't ask me to be anything other than what I am. You fought for me... you **saved** me from myself. Do you have any idea what that's like for someone who's never known love? For someone like **me**?"

Stunned by the unusual sight of his girlfriend losing a battle with the tears rolling down her cheeks, Slade could only shake his head in silence.

"I finally had someone who was mine. **Mine**! No way in hell was I gonna give you up. I couldn't lose you..."

"But I'm not going anywhere." Slade said in confusion and took another step forward. "I don't understand..."

"I always lose everyone I care about and I manage to come out stronger." Ebony continued her frantic rambling. "I put on my mask and move on but you..." Her voice broke. "I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't survive it. I couldn't let it happen!" Ebony allowed Slade to guide her to sit on the bed as she looked at him pleadingly. "But it went all wrong! I was so afraid and so angry that I wasn't thinking straight. And I'm sorry... so sorry! I've never felt so bad about **anything** in all my life. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear..."

"Ebony, you didn't hurt me." Slade cut in though Ebony continued shaking her head in denial. He tried to rub her trembling arms in a soothing manner. "I'm fine. **We're** fine. I don't know where this is all coming from but I'm not like those others. I don't want you to change into anything that you don't want." He gently wiped at her wet face. "I'm not going to leave because you're not perfect..."

"But you will..."

"I wont..."

"Yes!"

"I wont! I think I know my own mind!"

"But you will when I tell you what I did!" Ebony insisted and slapped his hands away. He sat on his knees before her, emotions warring on his face. He was trying so desperately to understand which was far more than anyone else had ever done. And she was about to lose that once and for all. Because she'd realized what it meant to really love someone and she believed Slade deserved more than she was capable of giving.

Reaching out a cautious hand, Slade tried again, speaking softly. "Ebony, what's going on?"

"I pushed Ruby in front of the truck."

The last was said in a whisper, so quiet that Slade almost didn't hear it. He stared at Ebony who now had both hands over her mouth and was sobbing openly. "What? I thought... I thought you said it was an accident." Watching as she slowly shook her head Slade carefully climbed to his feet and took a step away from the bed. "You **pushed** her?"

Hearing the hurt in his voice, Ebony reached for his hands in desperation. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to lose you. And I thought that maybe if she had an accident then she wouldn't be able to lay claim to you..."

"You were trying to kill the baby." Slade mumbled with sudden realization and stared down at his girlfriend with new eyes. "My baby. You tried to kill my kid?!" Slade snatched his hands away and watched as Ebony gave a meek nod. "Just **what** the hell is wrong with you!? You say you love me and then go and try to kill something that's a **part** of me? Was that your sick attempt at winning over Ruby!?"

"It wasn't about winning, I swear Slade!" Ebony cut in earnestly. "I did it cause I love you but it was wrong. I **know** that now."

"Oh you know that **now**?" Slade mocked, disgust in his voice. "How convenient for you. Just how slow is your learning curve Ebony? What if you had succeeded!? Did you even think about what that would do to me? I don't expect you to give a damn about Ruby's feelings, but what about mine?"

"I know, I know." Ebony sobbed and watched as Slade began pacing in anger. "I wasn't thinking. I was just looking out for number one like I always have. I was so selfish."

"Damn you Ebony!" Slade shouted at her, pain in his eyes. "Damn you for proving them right!" He then made a move as though he would hit her with a shaking fist. The fact that Ebony didn't do more than turn her head to avoid the blow was enough to make Slade drop his arm with a frustrated growl. "I hate you for making me feel this way... for making me want to **hurt** you! Damn it, I could shake the shite out of you right now!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Ebony muttered miserably. "But see, that's why I had to tell you. You deserved to know what you were really choosing with me. That's what love is... after all this time I finally get it. Loving someone is putting them first, despite everything, no matter how much it hurts." She gazed at him imploringly. "Making sure they have the best, even when it's not you... **especially** when it's not you." She finished in a whisper.

Leaning back against the door in an attempt to keep a safe distance from his sobbing girlfriend, Slade brooded on what he'd just heard. His heart felt as though it would slam out of his chest with righteous anger. Or was this what heartbreak felt like? It was similar to how he felt when he returned to find the caravan empty of his younger brother. Or how he felt when Josh died right there in front of him. As though the world was sliding out from underneath his feet and he was helpless to do anything but fall. There was a familiar stinging in his eyes but Slade warded it off by slamming his fist into the door. He'd be damned before he allowed her to reduce him to tears.

"Ebony," He attempted to gather his thoughts but couldn't get past the vision of red before his eyes. "I... I can't..."

"I know." They gazed at one another. One shedding her tears openly while the other did his best to bury his emotional response. "I knew it was over the minute the words left my mouth. And I'm sorry Slade. If it means **anything**, I have loved you, the best way I know how."

"Considering everything, I'm not sure that's saying much." He watched Ebony close her eyes, twin tear tracks racing down to her wet chin. Despite the rage and hurt, he still felt the need to reach out and press her close to him. Kiss away her tears. Lose himself in her warmth, her taste... With a grunt Slade pushed himself away from the door before opening it. "I gotta get out of here."

Ebony watched him go with a loud slam before succumbing to her own sorrow with a heart wrenching wail.

--------------------------------------------

In the infirmary, across the way, Ruby stirred restlessly. Suddenly she awoke with a gasp, a clear memory of the truck coming at her. And an even clearer memory of the hands that had pushed her into the line of fire. Hands that had belonged to Ebony.

**Author's note: For anyone interested in my drivel. I apologize profusely for the amount of time between this update and last chapter. It literally took me a year to write this. For the first 4 months since last October I was still off line without computer access. Then in February when we purchased a new PC and I was able to write again, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Beautiful though she is, finding time to concentrate on writing between caring for her and my 5 yr old son is near to impossible. It took 6 months to complete the first vignette of this chapter. So to anyone still following this, I'm obviously still plugging away. As the baby gets older, it's getting a bit easier to find a bit of 'me' time. So here's hoping the next chapter is out before the new year.**

**The bohemian**


	19. Undeserving

**Quick review:**

**Ved = Archer**

**Tally = Bird**

**Andy = Colt**

**Chapter Nineteen - Undeserving**

"Come on Lottie!"

Lottie rolled her eyes as the redhead formerly known as Tally, dragged her out the door of the children's shack. "Honestly Bird! What's the hurry?"

"I've already told you. I don't want to be late for Herbology." The young girl shot over her shoulder picking up speed.

Lottie was forced to take chase after her friend. "Even so, that's no excuse to pull my arm out the socket. Besides, Dozer's not even over there yet. I saw him at the meeting house with the other leaders just a few minutes ago. He wont notice if we're a bit late."

"That's not the point! Our plants are ready to harvest today, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Lottie muttered darkly and purposely slowed her pace.

Catching the sarcastic tone, Bird stopped and looked back at her friend. "I thought you were looking forward to making our darts. Don't you like Dozer's class?"

A shrug. "Sure... and I was until I realized he was only teaching us to make baby darts!"

"Baby darts?"

"Dozer said we'd be making **real** tranquilizer darts. The ones we're working on now couldn't put **Brady** to sleep."

"He did tell us we had to work our way up to the advanced class. He's too responsible to teach a bunch of kids how to knock people unconscious."

"And why not?" Lottie pouted, completely ignoring Bird's logic. "Doesn't he trust us?"

"**Hello**?" Bird tapped the side of her friend's head. "Were you born yesterday or have you not met KC? Would **you** trust any of us?"

Lottie was still fuming when Sammy ran up to the both of them. "Hey, where you two off to?"

"Herbology." Bird spoke up and took Lottie's reluctant hand. "And we're going to be late if we don't move now."

"What are you working on?"

"Our tranquilizer darts. We should be mixing the solution today."

"More like 'barely make you sleepy' darts." Lottie muttered.

"Sounds like fun. I'll come with." Sammy fell into step as Bird led the way. "I **was** signed up for Agriculture with Alice and Chas but I guess I kept messing things up. Alice thought I'd be more useful learning something else. She said if our food supply depended on me, we'd be up the creek. Whatever **that** means." Bird and Lottie shared a look and a stifled laugh. Fortunately, Sammy didn't notice. "Hey, do you mind if we stop by my room? I gotta change real quick." He gestured to the dark stain on his shirt. "I helped with lunch clean up and I feel rank."

"Sure." Lottie nodded at the same time as Bird moaned.

"But we'll be late!"

"The plants aren't going anywhere, B."

Sammy gave the redhead a sympathetic look as they started toward the compound building. "I'll only be a couple minutes, promise."

With a minimum amount of complaint the kids arrived at the building that was still housing a few of the former Mallrats, and ducked inside the dark hallway. Sammy was walking backwards while excitedly explaining some mishap involving Darryl, a hay mattress, a bucket of dish water and a jar of apple preserves. It was because of his distraction that he didn't see Slade storming toward them and collided back to front with the young man.

"Oh! Slade, I'm sorry man. I didn't see you."

"Obviously." Slade was gruff as he hoisted the boy up, none to gently, and set him back on his feet. "Use your eyes next time."

"Hey," Sammy frowned. "You ran into me too, ya know."

"Only because you three were blocking the entire hallway." He growled back. "What are you lot doing inside on a day like this anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"We're were just..."

"Just nothing! Get out of here and make yourselves useful for once!" When all he got in response were three pairs of wide eyes gaping back at him in shock, Slade growled once more and stormed off.

As the three kids watched him go in an angry fury, Bird whispered to her friends. "What was all **that** about?"

Sammy shook his head but Lottie frowned knowingly. "It's Ebony."

"Ebony? What's she got to do with this?"

Looking at her redheaded friend Lottie shrugged. "I'm not sure but he **never** woulda screamed at us like that if he were with Ruby."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, last few orders of business," Jet nudged a distracted looking Brock and looked back over the group of assembled kids. "Where are we, progress-wise, with the rebuild?"

"Nearly done." Amber spoke up with a flurry of notes. "Jack and Darryl are set to share and move in their new quarters... I've got Salene, May and Ruby together. As soon as Ruby is released, that is."

"I think she's well enough to be let out." Taisan smiled. "Only the minimum of aches and pains..."

"Perhaps one more day." Quinn said suddenly causing everyone to look at her oddly.

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"I think..." Quinn began slowly with a blank look in her eyes. "That in the end, it would be for the best."

With a careless shrug, Taisan agreed. "Alright. One more day then. I'll tell her after the meeting."

"Might as well have Kale let her know." Quinn threw in. "He'll most likely be heading there anyway."

"Good point."

"Moving on." Lyric muttered impatiently. "Some of us have things to do."

"Speaking of," Dozer sighed. "Do **all** of us really need to be here for the rest of this? I've got class like..." He made a show of looking at his none existing wristwatch. "Five minutes ago."

"Okay, okay." Jet held her hands up to pacify the murmurs of dissent. "Those of you who have a class to teach can go. Except you Lyric. Jay can handle combat without you for a short while. Can't you Jay?"

The blond ex Techno looked between Lyric's murderous expression and Jet's smug smirk and finally nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll just get everyone warmed up for you." With another nervous glance at Lyric, Jay headed off.

It had been a small miracle that he'd landed the gig of combat instruction alongside the dark haired leader. Lyric had made her dislike for all Technos well known and it was no exaggeration that she'd pitched a fit when Brock suggested Jay help with her class. But Brock wouldn't be dissuaded since he felt the young general had many useful fighting skills. Though thankful to have something worthwhile to do, Jay clearly understood his position was tenuous. It dented his pride a bit but he made sure to concede all control in class to Lyric.

Now with the group significantly smaller, Amber continued. "Where was I? Okay, Gel has been invited to bunk with one of the younger girls... Brienna I think. Sammy is moving in with Malon. Ellie is moving in with Alice..."

"What about the twins?"

"Bird and Colt?" Amber looked up at Jet from her notes. "They wanna stay in the kids' shack with Lottie. Which brings them up to ten bunks. Brock, you mentioned a possible expansion?"

"Yeah, it'll have to be done eventually. Perhaps not this rebuild, but maybe next Spring."

"Continuing... Ebony and Slade are sharing one of the new bunks. That leaves Trader, Trudy and Brady, Me and Bray and of course Jay." Amber glanced up. "Jay could always share with me and my son for a bit..."

"You can cross Trudy and her little one off the list too." Kye spoke up. "Cipher said they can bunk at his place until their shack is finished. We're leaving for watch tomorrow anyway."

Amber gave him a strange look before nodding. "Okay. So, the only question is, where do we put Trader until all the new shacks are built?"

"Hell, he can have my bed." Kye shrugged. "Like I said, I'll be on watch for the next week and a half."

"Wont Archer have a problem with that?" Brock asked with a knowing grin.

Kye smiled back at the thought of his hot tempered roommate. "Let him whinge."

"With that out of the way," Jet continued. "How's this week's work rota looking?"

While Amber started going over her lists, Quinn got a sudden unsettled feeling come over her. She glanced around blindly for a moment before focusing on Brock. Discreetly tapping the leader on the shoulder, she waited until he was looking into her odd eyes before silently mouthing the name "Ram", with an urgent expression on her face. Brock paused before giving her a curt nod and excusing himself.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked exasperated.

"Something needs sorting immediately. Fill me in later."

Knowing better than to argue with his tone of voice, Jet went back to directing the small meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

Ram groaned as another blow had him seeing stars. Kneeling, he spat blood on the concrete floor before chancing a glance up at his attackers. The two of them had come in under the pretense of bringing him lunch. He supposed it was too much to ask that his guard actually do it's job and **protect** him from such acts of random violence. Then again, he figured he was fortunate that it hadn't happened sooner.

"Look at ol' mighty Ram getting a beat down from a couple of stinking Virts." One of the boys sneered and landed a solid blow to Ram's chest, causing him to keel over. "You're not so tough without all your flashy equipment are you? What say we let the viewers decide whether you get to keep all your teeth, eh?"

The green haired boy grabbed a chunk of Ram's dark tresses and glared into his bleeding face. "Was it fun? Torturing us? Having the fate of some poor kid at the whim of your keyboard? How many other cities did you destroy? Lives ruined? All by some cripple with an inferiority complex!" He finished his rant with a knee to Ram's nose causing blood to spurt everywhere.

Ram fell to the floor with a painful cry, curling into himself as the boys began kicking at him in anger. Both unleashing one accusation after another. There was an audible crack as one steel toed boot connected with his unprotected ribs and Ram wailed in agony.

"That's enough! Troy! Ash! Get the hell away from him now!"

Both the boys jumped away from their wounded victim as Brock stormed in with Rider and Zeal at his side. All three older boys looking upset enough to maim. There was a flurry of muttered instruction while Ram lay there, thankful for his rescuers' timely intervention. He heard Brock ordering Zeal to bring the boys to the meeting house where he would deal with them momentarily. Then a surprisingly gentle pair of hands helped him up into a sitting position. It was then, and only then, that Ram remembered that he was supposed to be recalcitrant and uncooperative. He rudely slapped away the hands trying to inspect his injuries.

Brock sat back on his heels and sighed. "You're bleeding all over the place. I have to see how much damage they've done."

"I don't want your pity."

"Pity." The brunette leader scoffed. "You think I feel **sorry** for you? What, because you got a bit beat up?" Brock shook his head at Ram's curious expression. "This is only a taste of what we went through on a daily basis. Your men did this to girls... to **children**."

"I told you that I..."

"I know, I know. Not on your orders, right?" Brock made a face. "Do you really think that what you did with your **game** was much different? Do you believe that attacking people's minds is better than attacking them in person? Why do you think those boys did this?"

"So I gather you'll be letting them off the hook." Ram muttered sourly as he bled into his hands.

"No. They'll be punished for breaking their post and going against our judgment."

"I don't get it. You pardoned me. And you're going to punish them for attacking me. Yet you seem to think I'm deserving of what they've done. Guilty of what I've been accused."

"You are."

"Then why did you defend me?!" Ram spat in frustration.

"Because you may be an arse but you don't deserve to die!" Brock snapped back and then looked down at himself in disgust. "Ugh, you got blood on my shirt."

"**Sooo** sorry." Was Ram's sarcastic reply. Attempting to staunch the flow with his own sleeve he reluctantly asked. "So how'd you know I was in need of your **wonderful** assistance?"

"Consider yourself lucky that Quinn has taken a liking to you."

Ram allowed the meaning of those words to sink in before sputtering. "You mean the loopy fortune teller?!"

"**Not** a fortune teller." Quinn's somewhat annoyed voice startled all three boys in the cell as they looked up to see her carrying a shoulder bag made of muslin. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Brock stood up and joined she and Rider by the door. "What's all this?"

"Bandages, water, pain reliever... you name it." She gave a small smile. "Looks like he needs it."

"He's a mess." Brock shook his head ruefully. "Ash and Troy..."

She nodded. "Go deal with them. I'll sort him out."

"You sure?" Another nod. "He wont appreciate it." When all he received was a knowing smirk Brock smiled back. "Then again, you know that. Alright, he's all yours." As Quinn entered the cell he turned to Rider. "Stay with them until I find someone I can trust to take up watch."

Rider rolled his eyes. "Lyric did warn you about this."

"I know, I know." Brock muttered as he strode up the hall.

Back inside the cell Quinn was brushing off Ram's rude rebuffs for help. "Stop fighting or I'll sit on your hands like some errant toddler."

"You would too, wouldn't you?" He eyeballed her suspiciously before giving up and allowing access to his face. After a moment he said conversationally. "So what's the damage?"

"Well for starters, your nose is broken."

"Guess that ruins my chances of being a model."

"I wouldn't let it get you down." Quinn consoled and began to gently wipe his face. "You never were very good looking to begin with."

It took Ram almost a full five seconds to get it but when he did he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. Causing both Quinn and Rider to look at him oddly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby paced about the infirmary nervously. Ever since waking up, it felt as though there was a layer of energy running amok on her skin. She needed to speak to Slade but what exactly was she going to say? She wanted him to understand that she hadn't merely dreamed about Ebony and the truck. It was a memory of the real thing and not some lame attempt to curry his sympathy.

Neither did she want to appear eager or over excited but she felt as though she'd tackle him at first sight. Ruby couldn't help herself. **Finally**, she had the proof of just how evil Ebony truly was. Certainly Slade couldn't ignore such a drastic occurrence? Honestly, the girl had tried to **kill** Ruby. There were no excuses for such an action, were there?

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror and anxiously pulled a brush through her wayward blond locks. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought she was making it up in order to be petty? Ruby made a face and dropped the brush. How pathetic would **that** be? Regardless of her hatred of Ebony, Ruby would never stoop so low. It wasn't as though she **wanted** to hurt Slade. And no doubt this knowledge would hurt him. But he needed to know the truth. Even if he didn't choose her in the end, it was the least Ruby could do as his friend. To reveal his girlfriend for the monster she really was.

Sitting on her bed in the empty infirmary, Ruby paused and took a deep breath. Despite her honorable intentions, she couldn't deny the little ray of hope kindling inside. Maybe this was it... the moment when Slade would realize just how much she meant to him. Maybe he might understand the truth of how she'd always been here waiting for him. And maybe... just **maybe**, Slade might discover that he loved her in return.

With a small, decisive nod Ruby stood and walked over to the door. She opened it with a startled leap back to find the object of her obsession standing there.

"Slade!" Ruby gave a surprised smile. "How uncanny. I was just going to see you." The forlorn expression on his face though made her smile disappear. "What's wrong?"

"I... I needed to see you. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. No accidents today." Ruby opened the door wider. "Come on in. You look terrible."

Slade didn't answer as he let himself in and walked over to the nearest bed. There he sat and stared off looking so utterly lost that Ruby nearly forgot about what she'd wanted to say to him in the first place. She joined him on the bed and after a moment's hesitation placed a gentle hand over his.

"What's happened?"

"How are you feeling?"

Surprised at the sudden question but pleased at his concern, Ruby smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Can't wait to get out of here actually. I was... coming to see you."

"Yeah?" Slade still wasn't looking at her directly.

"Yeah." Ruby echoed, her leg started to vibrate with anxiety. "We haven't talked in awhile and... well, I think there are some things to say."

A nod. "I know."

"Right." Staring at him with a worried frown marring her face, Ruby wasn't certain how to continue. His look of absolute misery was more than troubling. Just what was going on in his head? She briefly entertained the dark thought that it was she who had brought him to such a wretched state. Giving herself a mental shake, Ruby refused to let this stand in her way. She wouldn't chicken out. He had to know and now was as good a time as any. "Slade?"

"We gotta talk."

"I know." Ruby made a face. "That's... what **I **said."

"There's a lot we got to discuss." Slade continued as though he hadn't heard her, his eyes still staring off blankly. "Things we have to decide together."

"Sure. I'll just... I'll go first, shall I?" Ruby suggested in an appeasing tone. Barely receiving a nod of affirmation she continued. "Look, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it quick. I remember what happened. With the truck and everything."

Slade stiffened yet still didn't meet her eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah. It was no accident Slade. It was Ebony. She pushed me." She paused after her quick declaration and studied him for a moment. Slade looked pained but didn't respond. "I'm not saying this to hurt you either. I mean, I remember everything. I was standing there, resting and she was waiting with me. I should've known something was up but... anyway, I was watching Amber's telecast and I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. And then suddenly she just... pushed me and then there was the truck..." Ruby stopped and shuddered, not noticing that her companion seemed to be shrinking in on himself with every word that was spoken. "It happened so fast and my head was spinning and we were running and..." She finally trailed off and looked at him anxiously. "You do... **believe** me, don't you?"

Slade, who by now was resting his head in his hands, nodded. "Yeah."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She whispered earnestly. "I was so worried you'd think I'd made it up or something just to be spiteful. I mean, it's no secret how we feel about each other... or you." She gazed at him longingly, wishing he would at least look at her. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. But at least now you know what she is and what's she's capable of. I mean, she tried to kill me Slade."

"Not you."

"What?"

"She wasn't trying to kill you."

"Um, Slade, I was there. I know what happened. She pushed me in front of a truck!"

"But it wasn't you she was gunning for." Slade finally glanced up from the cradle of his hands and gave Ruby a miserable look. "She was trying to make you miscarry."

Ruby stared back expressionless for a moment as his words sunk in. Suddenly her face scrunched up in pain. "Miscarry. Are you telling me you knew? All this time?"

"No." Slade muttered. "I swear... I had no idea until just now." Seeing the question in his companion's blazing blue eyes, he explained further. "Ebony told me. She wanted to make you lose the baby..."

"So she could have you to herself." Ruby finished in disbelief. "Convenient time for her to come clean," She muttered to herself before feeling guilt at the despair on Slade's face. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. I mean, even with all the warnings about her, even I was surprised at how low she could sink to get her own way." Ruby spoke, not noticing the clenching of Slade's jaw. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for what she did. She's the one at fault and I hate her even more for hurting you like this. I mean, you defended her and gave her a chance to prove everyone wrong. And what does she do? Throws it back in your face." Ruby continued to pet his hand in comfort. "We can't... help who we love. And when they turn out to be... unworthy, all we can do is learn from it."

Slade finally glanced down to see Ruby giving him a shy look and nodded. "You're right."

She smiled. "Are you going to be alright? I mean, eventually?"

He gave a wry chuckle. "Eventually... maybe." His expression changed abruptly and he stood and started toward the door.

Startled by his sudden change in tune. "Where are you going? I thought..."

Slade spun around with a helpless expression on his face. "I gotta see her. Gotta talk to her."

"What? Wait! Why!" Ruby jumped up. "What else is there to say? Do you really want her to justify what she's done?"

"No." He shook his head painfully. "She can't **justify** this and she knows it. She didn't even try."

"So what are you hoping to hear?" Ruby approached him all the while trying to bury her rising desperation. "Look I know you... care about her and this all must be a huge shock for you but... Slade, you can't ignore it anymore. Ebony is evil and everyone who gets too close to her ends up getting hurt, or worse. Just look at her sisters. See how well things worked out for them." A slight pause. "She pushed me into a moving vehicle." Ruby whispered fiercely as she stepped forward and took Slade's tortured face in her hands. "She admitted to trying to **kill** your **child**! What's it going to take for you to see that she's a monster?!"

"She's not." Was his broken response.

"She is!"

"She's not!" Slade roared as he ripped himself out of Ruby's gentle grasp. "She's just... she just..." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you!" Ruby spat back, her tone sharp and quiet. "You only ever saw what you wanted to. She was your little hellion. Your Valkyrie."

Reluctantly, Slade nodded. "Okay, maybe your right about that too." He sounded defeated.

There was tense silence in which the two simply **breathed** at one another. Ruby was attempting to be understanding but she simply **didn't**. If she couldn't make Slade admit that his obsession with Ebony was folly... if she couldn't get him to open his eyes and see what the beastly girl truly was... he was only going to get his heart broken.

"Look," She began in a reasonable tone. "Obviously this is all a bit too much for you to sort out right now. I understand that. You need time to wrap your head around everything. Time to be on your own and think things through." She took his hand in a show of friendship. "But going back to Ebony now, in a state of denial, isn't going to help you. She's hurt you deeply and you can't face her again until you can admit to yourself that what she did was wrong." A small nod had Ruby sighing in relief. "Good. Now, why don't we do what you came here to do?"

Slade stared at her for a moment as she gingerly tugged him back toward the bed before he pulled them both to a stop by their joined hands. Ruby gave him a strange look.

"You did want to talk, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, squeezing her small hand in his own and looked down at her sadly. "Look, I... I'm s-sorry you were hurt Ruby. I didn't want any of this for you. Either of you." He whispered and subtly brushed his other hand over her lower abdomen.

"It's not your fault." Ruby whispered back, her skin suddenly flushed by the intimacy of the moment. "You're not to blame."

"But I am." He insisted with a small nod. "At least partly. You're right about me not seeing Ebony. Even when she tried to show me..." He trailed off, his eyes somewhat lost in memory. "I could've prevented all of this if I'd only listened."

"What are you talking about?"

"She asked me. She wanted... no, she **needed** to know where she stood. She practically **begged** me to tell her that she wouldn't be cast aside. But I wasn't listening." Slade frowned at his past actions. "I was so wrapped up in my own shite and if I'd just taken a moment to **hear** what was she saying..."

"I don't know what..." Ruby frowned. "When did this happen?"

"After you'd told me about the baby and we'd moved over to the mall. She was afraid I'd choose one over the other. She asked me what it would mean for all of us and I called her selfish." He finished as though speaking to himself. Clearing his throat, he continued. "She had a right to ask... but I didn't want to deal with it. And it wasn't fair to her... or you."

Ruby swallowed as he gazed into her eyes intently. "Well..." She began a bit breathlessly. "If you could go back and fix it... answer her question... what would you say?"

For a heart stopping moment they looked at one another and Ruby thought she might collapse from the anticipation. They were so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, his breath warmed her face and his hand still gently held her own. Finally...

"I would say... I would tell her..." A sigh. "I would tell **you**, Ruby, that... you mean a lot to me. You're sweet, sassy and sexy as all get out. You've been a friend to me and brought me a lot of comfort, even when I didn't deserve it." He gave a wry chuckle. "**Especially** when I didn't deserve it. And I want to be there for you," Another subtle caress against her stomach. "If you'll let me."

"Of course I will." Ruby replied, breathless with desire as she reached up and tenderly cupped the side of his face. "As if you need to ask."

Slade gave her a small smile and carefully pulled her hand away from his face. "And I would also tell you, don't waste your love on me."

"What?"

"Find someone who can love you back."

It was as if the world had stopped and gravity was suspended for a brief moment. Ruby was certain that the few contents of her stomach were about to make a reappearance all over Slade's feet. She watched his slowly retreating form for a full three seconds before the train boarded the station and his words hit home.

"What?" Her pain filled gasp made him stop and look back at her. "That's it? That's all you have to say to me? 'Find someone **else**'?! And now you're going **back** to her?!"

Slade grimaced. "I didn't say that..."

"You didn't have to!" Ruby snarled. "Do you think I'm stupid?! That I'm too blind to see just how much she's got you wrapped around her demonic little finger?! How can you even **consider** going back to her bed knowing, **knowing** that she tried to kill me and you baby?!"

"I don't know!" Slade barked in anguish. "I don't know." He repeated quietly and watched as tears built up in Ruby's eyes. Full of guilt he rushed over and embraced her in some attempt to make up for his words. "I'm sorry Ruby. None of us asked for any of this and I never would have started with you if I thought you would get hurt. I didn't want that. Please say that you believe that." He whispered into her fair hair.

Ruby gasped in the circle of his arms as she fought the battle with her tears. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't how it was meant to play out. She **loved** him. Why couldn't he **see** that? Why wasn't it enough? Still she found herself nodding into his shoulder. She had to believe that Slade wasn't actively hurting her on purpose. If not, what else would she have left?

"Thank you." He whispered and pulled slightly back to gaze down at her. "I know what she did was horrible but the point is that she failed. You're both still here and we have a chance to make it right."

"Both?" Ruby's brow furrowed in confusion. Why did he keep make reference to her and someone else? Was he talking about Ebony? Slade's next words answered her question.

"I want to be there for you and the baby." Slade said earnestly. "I don't know what kind of father I'll make but I'd like to have a go at it. You said you wanted me in the picture. I'm hoping you haven't changed your mind."

Ruby looked back at him, her expression blank as she tried to make sense of what he was saying? She suddenly realized that apparently no one had told Slade about the test. He still believed that she was pregnant. Still believed he was going to be a father. And yet, neither the life of she nor his unborn child, was enough to persuade him to leave Ebony. Even her attempted infanticide wasn't enough to make Slade choose Ruby over that witch. The truth of the situation was harsh enough to make Ruby weak in the knees and she had to step out of Slade's embrace.

"Ruby?" He asked, seeing the utterly broken expression on her face.

She looked back at him, tears now falling freely from her light eyes. "I mean so little to you?"

Not understanding the whispered statement Slade stepped forward with a frown. "What?"

Ruby snorted feeling the rage building up from within. There was a lot she was willing to forgive. But this? Slade was basically telling her, with his actions, that he couldn't care less about her and any potential offspring between them. His words meant nothing. Whether or not he had wanted to, he'd succeeded in breaking her heart and now, she wanted to break him.

"Get out."

Surprised by the harshly whispered statement, Slade reached for Ruby's arm and was stung when she slapped him away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I said, get out. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Ruby? Where is this coming from? I thought we were okay?"

"**Okay**? Did you really expect me to sit back, birth and raise your child while you slept in the bed of the **whore** who tried to murder us both? **Did you**?!" Ruby sneered at his shocked expression. "You claim to care about us and yet you still choose her. Well you can have your little slag. I hope she rips your heart out and makes you choke on it! " She snarled, pleased that Slade was forced backwards away from her wrath. "And one last thing..." Pale blue eyes narrowed. "I can promise that you will **never** see your child. It's as good as **dead** to you!"

Slade scowled. "Ruby, don't say things you don't mean."

"Who says I don't mean it?"

They stood in an apparent stand off, glaring into one another's eyes before Slade backed down. With a resigned sigh he started towards the door. "We'll discuss this when we've both had a chance to... think about things."

"There's nothing to discuss. You walk out that door and I wont be waiting for you to come back."

Only a slight tremble belied the truth of her words, one that Slade either didn't notice or chose not to acknowledge. Instead he gave her one last look. "Have it your way." And walked out of the infirmary.

"Slade!" Ruby screamed, reaching for the closest object in reach (which turned out to be a porcelain water basin) and through it at the door. Watching the many pieces shatter and fall, much like her hopes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebony had cried herself into exhaustion, and despite the early hour of the day she was now curled up in bed, the quilt pulled over her head. She had tried to console herself by reiterating that telling Slade the truth was for the best. It was better this way. At least she had been the one to end it... and on her terms. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before he had a change of heart and left her anyway. In the end, they always did. Regardless of their moral fiber, or principles or promises or goals... they all left. Why? Because Ebony was simply the girl that everyone left eventually. So yes, this was better... right?

Oh who was she fooling? This sucked and Ebony just wished she could skip the heartache and go straight to recovery. Shed a few tears and move on to the next piece of action. Only this time around, she was pretty sure that moving on wasn't in the cards. Figures she would discover what love meant, just in time to screw it up. Finally tired of listening to her inner monologue, Ebony had fallen into a restless sleep.

Only to dream of Slade. He had come back and crawled into bed with her. She was enveloped in his warmth and for the first time in her life she felt forgiven. While he held and caressed her she whispered a repeated litany of "I'm sorry, I love you... I'm sorry." All the while he held her close and pressed warm kisses to her forehead. And she was whole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade stared down at the sleeping young women in his arms, his lips pressed firmly to her brow. He could tell by her murmuring that she was waking and he wasn't looking forward to explaining his presence. Slade didn't know why he was here, why he had come back. Perhaps he and Ebony had more in common than he'd originally ever believed. Maybe he didn't know what love was anymore than she did. There was a chance that they were on the road to hell and would destroy one another's lives. Still, he knew that he would prefer to stay here and **burn** with this girl, rather than play it safe without her.

Ebony's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed up at Slade with a sleepy smile. "Am I still dreaming?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we both are."

"Slade?" Sleepiness melted into confusion and then fear. "What... are you... did you come back?" A tired nod. "I don't understand... wha..."

A firm hand over her mouth stopped the babbling. "Yes, I'm back and I'm still pissed and no, I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now. I just wanna close my eyes and forget about the world for a little bit. Okay?"

Ebony nodded as she looked at him in disbelief. She watched as he made himself more comfortable, pulling her further into his arms as he scooted them both under the quilt. Only after he settled down with a weary sigh did she timidly reach up to touch his cheek. "May I asked why?"

Slade didn't bother to open his eyes. "I don't know. But when I figure it out, you'll be the first person I tell. Sleep."

It was an order and perhaps for the first time in her life, Ebony obeyed it without question.

**Author's note: For anyone interested in hearing my feeble diatribe, once again I apologize for how long this took. So much for my new year's deadline. I blame first, my daughter, who refuses to allow me even a moment to _read _a sentence, let alone _write _one. Secondly, Slade and Ruby refused to cooperate in this chapter. It covers a lot of emotion and all they wanted to do was goof off. At all the serious and angsy moments they made faces and started giggling. It was exasperating. Honestly. Anyway, I hope the length of this update makes up for the time it took.**


	20. Regret Not Me

**Chapter Twenty – Regret Not Me**

_"Get out."_

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"I said, get out. I don't want to ever see you again."_

_"Ruby? Where is this coming from? I thought we were okay?"_

_"Okay? Did you really expect me to sit back, birth and raise your child while you slept in the bed of the whore who tried to murder us both? Did you?! You claim to care about us and yet you still choose her. Well you can have your little slag. I hope she rips your heart out and makes you choke on it! And one last thing... I can promise that you will never see your child. It's as good as dead to you!"_

_"Ruby, don't say things you don't mean."_

_"Who says I don't mean it?"_

_"We'll discuss this when we've both had a chance to... think about things."_

_"There's nothing to discuss. You walk out that door and I won't be waiting for you to come back."_

_"Have it your way."_

_"Slade!"_

Ruby stood there in a state of anguished shock for several minutes after Slade's departure. It was over. **Really **over. She had lost him. The stark realization caused Ruby to tremble and forced her to either lower herself down onto the bed or collapse onto the floor.

This was how Kale found her: a pale picture of abject misery, slightly shaking and just on the verge of tears.

"Ruby?" He entered cautiously and was at her side in a moment. "What's happened? What's wrong with you?"

Vacant eyes slowly focused on the worried face before her and Ruby shook her head in surprise. "Kale, what are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper.

"I've come to tell you you're free... sort of." He gave her a small, hesitant smile. "Taisan says you can leave tomorrow." Kale's eyebrows knitted together at Ruby's lack of response. "Are you going to tell me why you look as though someone has died? I thought you'd be pleased to be getting out of here."

"Pleased?" Ruby huffed and then sighed. "Oh Kale, I've made such a fool of myself." She muttered sadly, her voice wavering with unshed tears. "Throwing myself at him, dotingly waiting around like some besotted puppy." Ruby shook her head again in disgust. "All the while it was so obvious that he didn't give a damn about me! And everyone knew, tried to tell me." She made a disgusted face. "Even **Ram **tried to warn me. But I didn't wanna see it. And now I feel like the biggest idiot."

Kale frowned. "Are you talking about Slade?" At her surprised nod, he shrugged. "I guessed. The way you look when he visits and the way **he **looks... well, I figured there was something between you. He's chosen that girl Ebony, over you?"

Ruby nodded miserably. "Unfortunately. Now I'll have to endure her throwing it in my face at every turn. Especially now that..." Ruby trailed off as her hand ghosted over her childless womb. With a dramatic wail, she fell back on the cot. "Ugh, I just wish I didn't have to face her. Or **any** of them. It's all so..."

Kale sat beside her silently and caressed her hand in comfort. "I'm sorry." He muttered for lack of anything to say. "Is there anything I can do? Or bring you?"

Ruby managed a weak smile. "You're sweet Kale but tea isn't going to fix this."

He looked down chagrined, an embarrassed flush spreading over his face and neck. He knew Ruby only saw him as some eager kid and maybe she was right. But Kale couldn't help wishing she could see him as something more. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to win her favor. His father had once told him that a boy became a man the day he won the heart of the woman he loved. Valuable advice though Kale was at a loss as to where he should begin. Glancing down at his miserable paramour, Kale supposed that simply being her friend was as good a place to start as any.

"I've an idea... so that you don't have to face anyone." He began slowly and waited until Ruby was looking up at him in curiosity before continuing. "At least for a small while."

"Oh?"

A nervous nod. "Yeah. Well ya see I don't share my shack with anyone but my little brother... I've told you about him, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Nathan? Yeah, you have."

"Oh right. Well he's hardly ever there since he spends all his time with my friend Jess. He's taken to her sort of like a mum really. And I'm scheduled for watch for the next couple weeks so..." His face flamed suddenly at his audacity. "So you could stay there, if you like." At Ruby's surprised look he stumbled on quickly. "It's nothing special but at least you'll be alone. Be able to get your thoughts in order and all that."

Ruby sat up. "You'd let me do that? And you really wouldn't mind?"

"Well yeah." Kale nodded enthusiastically. "I mean, I'll be gone anyway. And Nathan wouldn't even notice."

"Kale," She gazed at him softly. "That's so..."

"Sweet?" He answered with only a hint of annoyance.

Ruby smiled gently. "I was **going** to say nice. That's really nice of you. And decent. There are few people like you in the world."

Kale grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Taking barely a moment to bask in the compliment, Kale suddenly stood. "Come on then."

"What? Now?"

"Why not?" Kale offered his hand. "I highly doubt the walk from here to my place is gonna set your recovery back." He teased. "Besides, most everyone's busy right now, classes and such. It'll be easy to avoid being noticed. Then I can just tell your friends where you are. You won't have to see **anyone**. Not unless you want to."

Ruby stared up at the young man before her, momentarily overwhelmed by his selfless offer. She'd meant what she'd said: there really **were** few people in the world as kind as Kale. Feeling almost guilty for accepting his help, Ruby carefully took his hand and let him hoist her onto her feet. Perhaps later on she could kick herself for taking advantage of such a sweet kid. For now, she was too emotionally devastated to think of anything other than hiding from the rest of the world indefinitely.

"Alright." She gave him a small smile. "Let's go."

"Oy Alice, where do you want this lot?"

Alice looked up from her weeding to see Lex carrying an armful of large stones dug up from the yard. "Over there," She gestured with a nod of her head. "We'll be using them to build up another wall."

Lex obligingly obeyed before coming back to lean against the garden shed, breathlessly watching Alice work. It was several minutes before Alice realized he was staring at her. She finally stopped and stood to look back at Lex's thoughtful expression.

"Alright, out with it."

"Huh?" Lex snapped out of his stupor. "Out with what?"

"Out with whatever's bothering you."

"Who says there's anything bothering me?"

"Oh please." Alice huffed in exasperation before dropping the garden spade and mopping at her sweaty brow. "Something has to be or else you wouldn't have sought me out."

Lex scoffed. "What? I can't help out a friend?"

"You want me to believe that ol' Lexy boy has volunteered for hard labor out of his love for nature?" Alice chuckled. "Give me **some** credit. Last time I checked, this sort of work was liable to make you break out into a rash."

"Funny." Lex frowned at her mockery and kicked at the ground. "Maybe I'm just trying to be useful."

Alice contemplated his morose stature for a moment. "It's Taisan isn't it?"

Gray eyes met hers before quickly looking away. "What about her?"

"I dunno." Alice shrugged. "Just that you've been tattooed to her backside since you first arrived and for the last few days you seem to be avoiding her. That's all."

Faced with her challenging look, Lex relented with a sigh. "So things have been shaky. Nothing I can't handle."

Alice watched as he sat down on the ground. "I can see that. Look Lex, if it's the baby that's got you upset..."

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

Ignoring his annoyed reply, Alice sat beside him and continued. "If it's the baby that's got you upset, then you're not being fair."

"**I'm** not being fair?" Lex growled. "I'm not the one who's pregnant with some loony's baby and acting as though my imprisonment was everyone else's fault!"

"Would you **listen** to yourself?" Alice shook her head disapprovingly. "Do you honestly believe Taisan wanted any of this to happen? She was kidnapped and **raped**! Or had you forgotten?"

Lex's angry was immediately lost at Alice's sarcastic tone and he dropped his head back against the shed. "No, of course not. How could I possible forget? I find it hard to think of anything else these days."

"It must be difficult to accept."

"**That's **an understatement." Lex muttered. "I didn't think it would be like this. We can barely even hold a conversation anymore. There's just this dead space between us. Nothing like it was before. I guess I was stupid enough to think that once I found her then everything else would get back to normal."

"What's normal?" Alice gave him a sympathetic smirk. "Lex, have you tried seeing things from Taisan's point of view?"

"Of course I have and that's what makes it so confusing!"

"How's that?"

Lex shook his head. "Why isn't she more upset about all this? She acts so damn calm about this kid. As though she's **happy** to be up the duff!"

"Well, maybe she is."

"How is that possible?!" Lex cried. "It's not like she's having a baby with someone she loves. It was forced on her. If it were me I'd be spitting mad! She treats it like a blessing or some such rot." Alice chuckled and Lex made an incredulous face at her audacity. "Say something funny, did I?"

"First of all, Lex, this isn't about **you**."

"What do you mean? She's **my** wife!"

"And it's **her** body!" Alice snapped back, stopping his tirade. "I sometimes wonder if you ever knew Taisan at all." At Lex's disgruntled expression she continued. "Of course she treats this pregnancy as something to be happy about. It's a new life and Taisan **does** believe it's a blessing. And she's right about that because all babies are, regardless of how they get made."

"I just don't understand how she can be so **accepting** of everything that's happened!"

Alice gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you know she blames herself for the father's death?" She was answered with wild eyes of disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

Alice nodded. "As a heart attack."

"But he raped her!" Lex sputtered. "And Bray's the one who actually killed him and the others..."

"Yeah and had anyone asked her, she woulda had them live. Allow karma to punish them or something." Alice rolled her eyes. "She never approved of Cipher's actions."

"But... why?"

Another wry chuckle. "Because she's **Taisan**! She'll always believe the lunatics of this world are worth saving."

Despite the teasing nature of Alice's words, Lex could hear a hint of bitterness in her tone. He thought about what she said and what he knew of the woman he loved. It would be just like Taisan to carry that sort of guilt. It made no sense to him whatsoever so of course it fit her to a tee.

"So, what am I supposed to do then?" He finally asked helplessly. "Pretend I'm alright with this? That I'm not angry about what happened to her and the evidence that I have to see every minute of the day?"

Alice sighed and looked at her friend. "Just be there for her Lex. I know it's not easy but you're gonna have to suck it up if you want things to work out between you two. Because she's having this kid and in case you hadn't noticed, she wants to share that with **you. **Be the man I know you are, Lex." Alice continued at his thoughtful glance. "Be that guy who saved me in the barn. Be her hero." Lex's eyes lit up at the word and Alice smiled at him. "After all, that's what we women really want."

"Hey you two, slacking on the job are we?"

Both Lex and Alice looked up to see Chas approaching them with a wheelbarrow filled with sod. His sun kissed face wore a teasing smile as he wheeled over.

"Oh you know me," Alice smiled up at him. "Just can't resist having a lie-in in the shade. Lexy here was just offering to fan me. Have you brought us a cool drink?"

Chas laughed. "Sorry, no. Just wanted to be sure you still want this dumped by the pens."

"For now." Alice nodded. "Don't want it confused with the compost. Have the others finished clearing those trees out? I was hoping to get it done before dinner."

"Not quite."

"Chas if we don't get that ground turned in time..."

"It'll get done." The brunette reassured gently. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Such cheek," Alice made a face. "Talking about my knickers like that. Have they been on your mind lately?"

Chas flushed but continued regardless. "Only day and night. I can't seem to think of anything else."

Alice looked at Lex with faux sympathy. "Poor sod. What shall I do with him? One of these days I'll just have to kiss him and put him out of his misery."

"Oh Alice," Chas gripped at his heart and dramatically swooned. "You do know how to tease a man."

The redhead laughed and swatted him away. "Off you get. I'm not paying you to look pretty and make conversation."

"You're not paying me at all." Chas quipped as he continued toward the animal pens.

Lex watched as Alice's eyes followed Chas backside, a wry grin on his face. "Speaking of heroes, is he yours?"

Alice didn't rise to the bait and continued to watch her quarry. "He **is** dead cute... and capable too. It's nice having someone around who's had farming experience."

"I'd say he fancies you."

Lex's tone was far too smug for Alice's liking and she rolled her eyes. "Right, because single mother is a ringing endorsement. Chas and I just like to tease. He's a good mate and with both sets of twins to look after, that's all I have the energy for."

Ignoring the questioning gaze of her companion Alice let her eyes drop from Chas' person. Truth is, she **was** quite fond of young Charles. He was the tall, helpful, friendly and flirty boy next-door type. Different from the guys she'd fancied in the past and perhaps more intriguing due to that fact. However, she was no longer in the position to throw her heart at the feet of another young man to step all over.

There were her boys, Tamson and Jake to consider. Bird and Colt too looked to her as a mother. They'd all be affected by any potential relationship or heartbreak. The days of thoughtless love pursuits and heart wrenching infatuations were long over. Chas was a nice guy but Alice couldn't imagine that his flirtatious banter was meant in anything more than jest.

Movement from her left cause Alice to look up and there was Taisan walking toward her and Lex. Nudging his arm, she gestured over her shoulder. "Looks like our lovely space cadet is putting in an appearance. I imagine this means she wants to make up with you."

"I never said we were fighting." Lex muttered standing and brushing dirt off his leather trousers. He offered a hand to help Alice. "She knew I'd be helping you."

"Helping me fall behind schedule more like." Alice picked up her garden spade and waved at Taisan. "Bad influence this one." She called out. "Figures he'd have me lying down on the job."

Taisan laughed lightly as she approached. "Then perhaps it's a good thing I've come to rescue you from him. That is, if you don't mind my stealing an extra pair of hands?"

"Please, take him." Alice gave Lex a playful push forward and received a disgruntled look in return. "He's more trouble than I know what to do with."

"Oy!" Lex snapped in annoyance. "This is the abuse I get for trying to be a good mate and help out? See if I ever offer again!"

"Take it easy luv, I'm only teasing." Alice offered kindly. "I'm assuming that if Taisan's come after you, she obviously needs you for something."

A slight hardness in Alice's tone caught Lex's attention and caused Taisan to smile weakly. "If you really don't mind Alice, there is something I wanted him for."

"Be my guest" Lex wasn't certain if it was his imagine that Alice seemed to be forcing her easy grin. "You're the one with a talent for saving hopeless cases."

At this Lex could have sworn Taisan flinched just slightly before waving goodbye. "Thanks Alice."

As they walked away, Lex tried to make sense of the undercurrent of the short conversation he'd just experienced. It seemed as though Alice was upset with Taisan over something. Of course that didn't seem to make sense since the girls were clearly friendly with one another. And Lex couldn't imagine what they might have fallen out over. Neither of them cared for petty squabbles and Alice had always been fiercely loyal to her friends. Perhaps he'd imagined it all.

"Lex, I wanted to say I'm sorry," Taisan burst out at the same time Lex asked,

"Is there something up with you and Alice?"

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Lex went to ask what she could be apologizing for but Taisan beat him to the punch.

"What about Alice?"

Lex shrugged. "I dunno. You two just seem... awkward, I guess. You haven't had a falling out, have you?"

There was a pause, then, "Alice and I haven't been close for a long time, Lex. You know that. Ever since she found out about you and me."

"Oh come on. Alice got over that ages ago. No, it's something else."`

When they both went to speak at the same time once again, Lex stopped and graciously gestured for Taisan to go first. "You were saying?"

Taisan hesitated for a moment before swallowing her reluctance. "I know things haven't been," a pause. "The way you imagined since your arrival." Lex had to stifle his desire to make a sarcastic yet affirmative comment. "And I'm sorry if you're disappointed. It seems as though we've had barely a civil word since meeting again."

Lex frowned. "I've been trying..."

"I know."

"But it's like, no matter what I say it's wrong."

"I know." Taisan agreed. "I'm feeling the same. You're so **angry**..."

"I think I have a good reason!" Lex defended himself quickly.

"Yes you do." Taisan placated. "But I feel as if it's **me** you're angry with. Like you haven't forgiven me for leaving you and then for finding me like..." She gestured to her swollen midsection. "This."

Lex let her words wash over him for a minute and thought of how stressful things had been between him and his wife in the past few weeks. They had yet to rehash their first disagreement though it lingered in the chasm of their silence. Still, there had been other arguments and bitter words. Spats that sent Taisan flying out of her shack in a righteous huff and not returning until morning. A few times it had been Lex who was so angry he'd stormed out to clear his head. But he was always sure to return. He always needed Taisan's reluctant forgiveness to get on with the day. And despite their trying to recapture what once was, nothing was ever resolved. Lex wondered if it ever would be.

He sighed. "It's not you I'm mad at Taisan. It's... **everything**! All of this!" He spread his arms out as if to indicate the village. "We couldn't stop any of this from happening! **I** couldn't stop you from being taken and being... being..." Lex faltered. "I just sat there and let it all happen. I didn't fight... not like I should have…"

"Lex, you have to let it go." Taisan interrupted gently. "A life of regret is not a life. When I lost you, I had no other choice but make peace with never seeing you again." She glanced down. "It was painful, of course, but I took comfort in the time that we had." Looking up, Taisan gave a watery smile that melted Lex's insides. "Now fate has seen fit to bring us back together. I want that. I want you." She finished in an earnest whisper before taking Lex's hand and placing it on her abdomen. "But if you can't accept **this**," Her tone grew serious, her eyes sharp. "I will do it without you."

Lex studied his wife's grave expression. This was what it came down to; did he love her enough to raise another man's seed? He tried once again to banish the image of Taisan's violation from his mind. And what of the child? Would it resemble that bastard? Have his eyes perhaps? Could Lex truly forget the past and raise this kid as his own? The answer doused his hatred with ice water.

"Taisan," Lex found it difficult to speak. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. So uh, if this is… if this is what you want then um… I'm with you. Of course I'm with you."

Taisan smiled and pulled her trembling husband into her arms. Words weren't necessary. She understood how difficult this was for him. This battle wouldn't be so easily won. They held one another for a few minutes before Lex composed himself and pulled away, his expression playful.

"So if it's a boy, you're naming it after me, right?"

Taisan chuckled and took his hand as they walked away from the shed. Lex may have been smiling but inside he was a wreck. How on earth was he going to pull this off?

Archer stood outside the cell silently watching Ram who appeared to be napping on his cot. Had he once admired this man? Emulated and wanted to be him? Archer supposed he couldn't be blamed for having been taken in by the Techno propaganda. Ram was one of the few to acknowledge his talents. With Ram, Archer had been more than 'Vincent, Jason's little brother'. Now it was almost embarrassing how far he'd gone for that recognition. After a several minutes of silence, Ram became aware of the other's presence and opened his eyes. He didn't seem at all surprised that it was his former protégé.

"What?"

Stepping closer to the bars, Archer looked down at Ram; the beating had left his face bruised and discolored. Raccoon eyes stared back at him. "Why did you send Cloe here?"

Ram was taken aback by the question. He'd expected another. "Because she was a distraction." He answered simply.

Archer looked down in thought. "You knew how badly I fancied her."

Ram sat up. "Exactly. Ved you were my best man, far better than your brother. Maybe even better than Mega. But the moment that girl came into your life you stopped thinking clearly. You lost sight of your priorities."

"I could say the same thing about you and Ebony." Archer frowned. "She sure distracted you and Jay both but you certainly kept her around. And she didn't care one whit for you."

Ram hid a disgusted snort at the truth of those words. Even now, despite the havoc he was aware she could wreak, Ebony's intoxicating beauty entranced him. She was everything he believed a woman should be: intelligent, clever, manipulative, ambitious and a vision to look at. Her sisters had paled in comparison. He felt a sudden inexplicable ache for Java: lovely in her own right and equally ambitious but lacking a certain discipline. That discipline could have kept her alive had she not been so adamant about killing Ebony.

"None of that matters now."

"It matters to me." Archer took another step closer. "You sent away the one person I cared about just so you could finish your stupid paradise. Which was a big hit so I've heard; Turned the entire city into psychopathic zombies. Nice one." He smirked mockingly.

Ram cut his eyes and looked out his small window. He didn't need any reminders of the failure of his virtual experiments.

"I mean, what kind of work force were they meant to be if they were half mad and couldn't even feed themselves?" Archer continued as he paced the length of Ram's cell. "I can't believe I ever mistook you for a genius. Guy's entire empire crumbled due to idiocy and internal sabotage. It's a good thing you sent me here in a fit of temper. I mean, all but one of your personal entourage ended up dead, and that's because Jay had the dumb luck of betraying you first. Et tu, Brute?" Archer shook his head in amazement. "Speaking of which, why are you still breathing? Weren't you dying?"

Ram rolled his shoulders to ease his building headache. He got a lot of them since that knee had broken his nose. He wouldn't be surprised if shards of bone had made their way into his brain. "Fate has a sense of humor? Life is cruel? I've yet to complete my revenge? Take your pick."

Archer chuckled darkly. "Revenge, yeah. I wouldn't put it past you." Stepping up to the bars he and Ram stared into each other's eyes, their expressions equally quelling. "I hope they knew what they were doing… keeping you alive."

The smile he received in answer was disturbing.

Kale and Ruby sat facing each other on the bed, a tray of untouched food between them. Though Kale's attentiveness embarrassed her, his company comforted Ruby. He'd spent the day patiently listening to her heartbreak over Slade; how she'd lost her heart to him almost at first sight and all the foolishness that had followed. He'd listened, not a hint of judgment in his expression. He'd even politely taken Ruby's part at all the appropriate cues.

"Would you still have his kid?" Kale asked. "I mean, if you could go back, knowing what you know now."

Ruby considered the question and blushed painfully. "I know it's pathetic but part of me thinks I would." She looked down embarrassed. "For everything he isn't, Slade has a lot of good qualities. He has a way of making a woman feel safe in this world. And he's just the right mixture of honorable and scoundrel."

Kale chuckled. "So he's what my mum woulda called a rogue."

Ruby gave a weak smile. "I suppose, only they're much more appealing in literature than in real life."

"I guess that's true about most things." Kale mused. "I read this book once, about a girl who owned a city. I remember thinking how cool it'd be if kids ruled the world." His blue eyes went dark. "Then the virus came."

Ruby studied his lost expression. "How old were you, ya know, when it happened?"

"Thirteen. Nathan had just turned two so I had my hands full looking after him."

Ruby frowned. "So young. It's a shame, you missed out on so much."

"Like what?"

"Well," Ruby shrugged. "Like school dances, homecoming games, pep rallies…" She smirked, eyes lost in memory. "Sneaking out and going parking…"

"My first kiss." Kale added wistfully, his own eyes staring into a lost reality.

Ruby looked at him surprised. "You've never been kissed?"

Kale felt the burn all the way to his ears. "No."

"Has there ever been anyone special?"

He grimaced. "Before it all… **changed**, I never thought much about girls. Dad said I was a late bloomer." He admitted ruefully. "And then after, it was just Nathan and me. Until Jess and Matt came along but I never saw Jess like that. She's always been more like a sister. There's never been anyone until…" Kale stopped suddenly and avoided his companion's sympathetic gaze.

Ruby sighed. "Kale, why do you fancy me so?"

Kale's blush spread so far he felt his shoulders burn. "I… well… your… your beautiful. Like, **inside**."

"Inside?"

"Yeah," He nodded sheepishly. "You're kind and caring. You're funny. You have this… glow."

It was Ruby's turn to blush. "Kale, you hardly know me."

"I know enough." He defied gently. "I listen. I know you gave Slade and that Ram guy a place to stay even though they were up to no good. You took care of a lot of people, like Lottie even though she was a thief and I see how much she looks up to you. And I know all about your bat."

Ruby giggled softly.

Kale smiled. "I know you have a big heart with a great capacity for love. You see the best in people. I mean, even now you're forgiving him, aren't you?" His insight left her speechless so Kale continued. "And I think that's beautiful. All that love makes you shine from the inside."

Ruby gave a watery smile. "Thank you Kale, I needed to hear that."

"You don't think it's dumb?"

"No, it's lovely." His bright smile warmed her insides. "Kale, I know that you know that I'm in love with Slade. But I want to forget about that for a minute."

"Okay." He looked uncertain.

"It's just, I think someone as special as you should have a first kiss as equally special." Ruby swallowed around her tight throat. "So, if that's something you'd like to experience… with me, it would be alright."

Kale's breath caught as he stared back at Ruby. She looked nervous but gave him an encouraging smile and her lips… he felt his stomach flip at the thought of those lips touching his own. For one moment, he wanted nothing more than that simple pleasure. **Then** he imagined it from Ruby's side of things: she was suffering from a devastating blow, pining for the unrequited love of another. She'd turned to him for comfort. What kind of friend would he be if he took advantage of her vulnerable state?

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, Kale patted Ruby's hand. "Could we start with a hug?"

Ruby laughed. "Ya know, I could really use one."

With a smile, Kale removed the cold dinner tray and scooted closer to Ruby on the bed. Hesitantly he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Ruby gratefully fell into his embrace still chuckling. She was surprised when her mirth quite suddenly turned to tears and she found herself weeping into Kale's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's okay."

The two sat, their arms entwined, while Ruby wept her heart out, clinging to Kale like a lifeline. By the time she'd emptied her tear ducts and soaked his jumper, Kale had managed to maneuver them into a lying position with Ruby tucked under his chin. When she was down to hiccupping, he found a clean rag within arm's reach and pretended not to notice as she mopped herself up. When she fell asleep and his arm went numb, he ignored the discomfort and joined her in slumber. And when he awoke confused at the feel of Ruby's lips against his own, Kale eagerly embraced his first kiss, his first touch… his first everything that followed.

**New characters or Original characters with new names in this chapter:**

Chas: Charles; helps Alice with the farming

Archer: Ved (Vincent in my head canon)


End file.
